LEGENDS OF TOMORROW: Season 1
by Katsa101
Summary: Rip Hunter wanted Sara Lance to join his team but when Gideon informed her that there was someone better suited for the job he was hesitant. Especially when this certain someone was best friends with Leonard Snart. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **A LITTLE INFORMATION ABOUT MY NEW STORY, I WILL OFFICIAL START PUBLISHING IT IN THE NEAR FUTURE**

 **Character Information**

 **DESCRIPTION**

 **Name:** Kaylee Rose

 **Hair colour:** Black

 **Eye colour:** One bright light blue and the other bright yellow.

 **Height:** 5 foot 3 inches

 **POWERS**

 **Shapeshifting:** Kaylee has the ability to shapeshift into 3 different forms.

 **Human Form:** In human form Kaylee possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She knows Martial Arts, Hand to Hand Combat, Hunting and Tracking.

 **Transitional Hybrid Form:** She is essentially a human being covered with a thin layer of fur all over her body, sharp teeth and claws. She is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run and manoeuvre on all fours like a wolf. In this transitional form she experiences enhanced abilities such as:

 **Enhanced Size** : Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Kaylee taller & stronger.

 **Enhanced Strength** : Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build.

 **Enhanced Speed** : Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human.

 **Enhanced Reflexes** : Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal.

 **Night Vision**

 **Hyper-keen Senses** : Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive heartbeat, health, pheromones, feelings & emotions such as anger, shame, grief, disgust, fear or lust.

 **Full Wolf Form:** Kaylee only ever turns into full wolf when she is so angry that she loses control of her human side. While in wolf form Kaylee cannot orally communicate with others. Instead she has the vocal chords of a wolf and therefore barks, growls and howls as one. Also, Kaylee's mind is mostly run on animal instincts. This can result in her attacking friends and family.

 **Transitional Hybrid Form and Full Wolf Form:**

Kaylee's lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form. The source of this additional mass is unknown.

In her lupine and transitional forms her strength is heightened beyond average, but not to a superhuman degree.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor** : Kaylee is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time—hours or days instead of weeks or months.

 **Weaknesses**

Silver Allergy: If she is hit with a silver bullet or silver blade, she heals slower than a normal human would.

…

 **Prelude**

It was the year 1980 and a 10-year-old Leonard Snart and his father Lewis Snart were walking home, the day after Lewis got out of prison.

'Daddy, what game are we going to play tonight?' A young Leonard asked

'Tonight we are playing cops and robbers, we are the robbers and we are going to plan how to rob that building' Lewis said pointing to a bank in Central City

'And who are the cops?' Leonard asked confused

'You'll know who they are when they show up' Lewis said muttered

They kept walking when suddenly they heard a male screaming from a nearby alley

'Stay close' Lewis said to Leonard as they walked towards the alley.

'I'm scared' Leonard whispered

'Man up Leonard. You're never going to get anywhere in life if you're a scaredy-cat' Lewis said angrily to his son and hit him up the side of the head.

They walked into the alley to see 2 dead full grown men and a small crying girl, covered head to toe in blood.

'What the…' Lewis said shocked as Leonard looked at the girl his age

'What's your name?' Leonard asked

'Experiment A; Kaylee Rose' The girl recited in a whisper before looking at Leonard and Lewis to reveal her unusual eyes; one blue and one yellow.

'Whoa! What are you?' Lewis asked shocked

'I don't know… bad man did things to me… with needles… and then they left me here' Kaylee explained crying and Leonard stepped closer to the girl.

'I like your eyes' Leonard said with a small smile

'Really?' Kaylee asked wiping away some tears

'Really, my name is Leo and this my daddy' Leonard introduced

'Daddy, we can't leave her here' Leonard said turning back to Lewis

'No, we can't… in fact, Kaylee is going to come live with us and help us play cops and robbers with us too' Lewis said grinning evilly

Leonard held out his hand for Kaylee to take and from that moment on, they never left each-others side.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Pilot (1) – Part 1**

In the year 2016, I drove up to the Central City Bullion Exchange in a minivan as the alarms went off.

'Seriously, they had one damn job' I muttered, rolling my 2-coloured eyes and then looking at the police cars driving up to us in the distance. I parked the minivan and got out of it. I walked over to the door and kicked it open to reveal Leonard Snart and Mick Rory running towards me.

'What happened?' I asked annoyed

'Miscalculation' Leonard explained as we left the building just as a police car pulled up and two police got out with their gun's up.

'Drop your weapons!' One shouted at us.

'Ah, fry, you little piggies!' Mick shouted and Leonard and Mick blasted them with their heat and cold guns.

'A minivan? Really, Kaylee?' Mick asked he jumped into the driver's seat, Leonard in the passenger and I jumped in the back.

'Cops never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night' Leonard explained as I held up a box of Diapers.

'Lewis taught us that much' I added smirking as we took off down the street.

Shortly after a police car was on our tail. I was looking back at the police car when Mick put on the breaks.

'What the…' I said confused and I turned around to see a man in a long brown coat.

'Watch it!' Leonard shouted as the man pointed a gun at us. We were blinded by a bright light and then everything went black.

…

When I woke up I was on a rooftop in a Star City. I heard groaning and movement from beside me.

'What a headache!' Mick yelled sitting up and looking around. I sat up cocking my head and cracking my neck.

'Stein? What the hell are you doing here?' Leonard asked with a groan

'I'm as ignorant as you, for once' Stein replied

'Kaylee?' Leonard called out

'Present' I muttered dryly and Leonard walked over and helped me up

'Who are you?' Stein asked me and my 2-coloured eyes locked onto his, making him stare in fascination

'Name's Kaylee, I'm Leonard's back up' I explained

'Where are we?' I asked looking around at the other 5 people; Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein and Raymond Palmer.

'Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?' Jefferson or Jax said sitting up

'The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh, and the future' A British man said walking over to us.

'Nice to meet you, Rip' Mick said and went for his heat gun but it was missing

'Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons' Rip explained, pointing to a pile of weapons on the floor, including Leonard's cold ray and Mick's heat gun.

'Lucky I don't need weapons' I stated and started to change into my transitional hybrid form.

'Wait! Just listen to me, I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage' Rip explained and I turned back to human, ignoring the confused glances from the others.

'That can't be. We destroyed him' Carter said

'Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it' Kendra added

'And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell' Rip explained

'What the hell are you talking about?' Mick demanded

'Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate' Carter explained

'And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us?' Mick asked

'Vandal. In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him' Rip explained

'How?' I asked

'To travel through time. To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes' Rip said passionately and I scoffed

'Us heroes? Good luck with that' I said sarcastically

'Kaylee is right. You got the wrong guy. 'Hero' ain't on my resume' Leonard said starting to walk off

'Or mine' Mick added

'I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where… when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes… Your legends' Rip stated

'Legends?' Ray asked

'To be a legend you need to be known and in case you haven't noticed _Rip,_ I've spent my life trying to stay hidden and forget the torment I received as a child' I explained firmly

'Also, I, um, I hate to nit-pick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?' Stein asked

'Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm going to pass' Jax added

'It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about you own futures, but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness' Rip said

'I could get behind that' Ray said with a grin and I rolled my eyes

'And, because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now' Rip added and showed us a hologram of the city in ruins. Leonard and I looked at each other before we turned to see Mick grinning in fascination.

'I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you eight. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down. If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours' Rip said giving Stein a card and walking off leaving us on the rooftop.

'We've all been brought here for our unique talents, what are yours?' Raymond Palmer asked me cockily

'You think your unique?' Mick asked laughing

'Show him Kaylee' Leonard said smirking.

I shapeshifted into my Transitional Hybrid form and then back again, though my clothes were slightly ripped so Leonard gave me his jacket.

'Whoa' Jefferson said as Raymond was silent

'Fascinating' Stein added

'Is that unique enough for you?' I asked smirking and Raymond nodded speechless.

'Let's go' I said to Mick and Leonard as we grabbed our weapons and left the rooftop

'Where are we going? We are in Star City' Mick asked as we walked through the streets

'I've got a place' I explained and Leonard and Mick stopped walking and looked at me confused

'I bought a place a few years ago when Leonard and I had a job to do here. I thought it would be good to have a home to go too if we ever need to come back for another job' I explained

….

We got to my 2 bed-room apartment and Mick saw a welding bench in a corner. He immediately went over and started working on his gun to reverse what Rip did to it. Leonard went and sat on the lounge as I went to the kitchen.

'I can't believe you're thinking of hooking up with the Englishman. We're thieves. Crooks. Criminals' Mick shouted over the noise of the welder, to Leonard and I as I handed him a beer. I sat down next to Leonard and I put my feet on Leonard's lap, handing him a beer and then opening my own.

'I have no desire to save the world, especially 100 years after I'm dead' I added

'He said _across time_ , guys. What about the years before? Before fingerprints and surveillance cameras and DNA analysis?' Leonard stated and I looked at Mick

'He has a point, why did we become criminals?' I asked

'Because we hate working and we love money' Mick said smirking

'We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Da Vinci's easel, snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered. This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place. More than everything' Leonard explained to us as Mick and I looked at each other and shrugged

'You want me in, I'm in. But I'm not going to be anyone's hero' Mick said before they looked at me

'What about you?' Leonard asked and looked at me. I licked my lips and sighed

'I have no desire to save the world after what it did to me _but_ I'm not going to let you go alone' I said to them and Leonard smirked at us

'Mick, there is a spare room down the hallway' I explained as Mick nodded

'What about you two?' Mick asked

'It's not the first time we've shared a bed' Leonard said simply, referring to the fact that when we grew up together with Lewis, we were forced to share a room and bed.

'Alright, night' Mick said walking into the room with his heat gun

'So are we really going to do this?' I asked Leonard

'We are; it will be fun' Leonard said

'What about Lisa?' I asked

'She can handle herself, we've trained her well, besides, I'm assuming Rip will return us to the same time in history, she won't even know we've been gone' Leonard said placing his hand on mine in a comforting way.

'And what about my _other_ problem?' I asked softly

'You haven't had an incident in almost 25 years Kaylee, but if for whatever reason you do, I'll be there' Leonard stated

'Let's go to bed' I said yawning and Leonard smirked at me

'Not like that, idiot!' I laughed, hitting him in the chest

'One day it's going to happen' Leonard promised

'You've been saying that for 20 years' I rolled my eyes and walked into the bedroom, hiding a small smile.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 – Pilot (1) – Part 2**

We arrived at the address to find it was an abandoned lot. Everyone minus Stein and Jefferson was waiting already

'Hello' Raymond said to me and I locked my eyes onto his. He stared at them before looking away uncomfortable. I smirked as Stein pulled up in a silver car and a passed out Jax.

'Professor!' Leonard called out

'This is the place' Leonard said as we walked over to him

'I think we're being punked. Do people still say 'punked'?' Ray asked

'No' I said simply

'I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party' Mick stated as we saw Jax passed out in the car

'Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him' Stein explained and Leonard and I shared a look of disbelief. I looked to see Kendra with her arms crossed

'You don't look too happy to be here' Leonard stated

'Perceptive' Kendra replied annoyed

'Well, I see you've all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way' Rip said

'I ain't footing it anywhere' Leonard said crossing his arms

'A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?' Rip asked pulling out a remote control device

'Holographic indigenous camouflage projection' Stein said amazed

'Indeed' Rip said and the ship revealed itself to us.

'It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?' Rip said started walking towards it

'Ladies first' Leonard said motioning for me to go first as I winked at him and walked past him

'Excuse me, would you mind, um…' Stein said Mick and motioned for him to carry Jefferson

'Thank you' Stein said as Mick went and got him

'I consider myself to be a very broad minded individual but this is a lot to take in' Leonard said to me as we walked through the timeship.

'I turn into a hybrid wolf and this is what you have trouble taking in?' I asked sarcastically

'So how _do_ you know each other?' Stein asked Leonard and I walking up to us.

'His father found me after I killed 2 adult males when I was 10 years old. He took me in so I could help him steal things and kill people for him' I explained casually and Stein looked at me shocked

'Oh' He said and walked off uncomfortable as Leonard and I grinned

Mick put the passed-out Jefferson in one of the seats

'Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some' Mick said to Stein

'I did not roofie him' Stein said firmly

'Oh, I ain't judging' Mick explained

'It's the only way Mick can get laid' I joked as Leonard and I laughed as Mick glared at me.

'How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?' Stein asked

'I don't need one. I have Gideon' Rip explained as a hologram face appeared above the table

'Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission' Gideon explained

'Captain?' Leonard asked mockingly

'You do realise that back in Central City you are called _Captain_ Cold' I replied smirking

'Not my choice of name' Leonard replied rolling his eyes.

'But you do like it' I countered and Leonard turned away hiding a smirk.

'Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage' Rip explained ignoring Leonard and my bantering.

'I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century?' Ray asked

'Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy' Stein stated

'Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movement hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing; the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading… well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're going to pay him a little visit' Rip explained

'Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans' Gideon said

'St. Roch?' Carter asked

'October 17, 1975' Gideon added

'I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for' Rip explained and sat in his seat pulling the harness down.

I looked at Leonard and Mick before sitting in an empty seat next to Jefferson and pulling down the harness.

'Time Travel. Cool' Mick said simply

'Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In some very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs' Rip said muttering the end part

'I'm sorry, what?' Kendra asked before Rip started the time ship

'If you're scared you can always fly away big bird' I commented sarcastically

'Why don't you be a good girl and keep your mouth shut before I put it in a muzzle' Kendra replied as I smirked and licked my lips, a habit I had picked up because of my wolf DNA.

'The human body is used to time unfolding linearly' Rip explained as the ship lifted off the ground and Jax woke up

'Oh Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this' Stein said

'Miss what?' Jax asked confused but soon he realised where he was

'What the…' Jax said in shock and tried to take the harness off

'Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you' Rip explained

'Get me off this… whatever this thing is!' Jax shouted

'Good luck explaining this' I said amused

'I did him a favour' Stein stated

'He doesn't look all that grateful' Leonard commented

'Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change' Rip explained and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1 – Pilot (1) – Part 3**

We landed with a thud and the harnesses lifted off us just as Mick leant over and threw up.

'Keep it in your stomach Mick' I commented

'Keep quiet or I'll throw up on you next' Mick groaned as I grinned

'Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with…' Rip started to explain before Ray fell over

'Vertigo' Rip added

'I can't see' Stein said

'And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects' Rip explained walking over to Stein

'Better?' Rip asked

'It's all relative' Stein said

'Good' Rip said as I stood up and walked over to Ray easily.

'Why can you walk so easily?' Ray whined still trying to stand up and I smirked

'I can't believe you kidnapped me' Jefferson said to Stein angrily

'Hey, I want to go home' Jefferson said to Rip

'Good news then, 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years. Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman' Rip said pointing to Leonard, Mick and myself

'Whoa, you're benching us?' Mick asked annoyed

'I thought we were a team' I said mockingly

'This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet' Rip explained

'Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed' Leonard added

'Precisely' Rip stated

'Sure it's a good idea to leave these three unsupervised on a time machine?' Ray asked

'Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects' Mick stated as Leonard, Mick and I stared at him.

'We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours' Rip stated

'What's the point in cutting it so close?' Ray asked

'Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant' Stein explained

'And depressing. How does he die?' Kendra asked

'Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on' Rip said

'Are you coming?' Stein asked Jax

'I'll stay put' Jax said annoyed

'You'd rather stay with them?' Stein asked pointing to Leonard, Mick and myself

'They didn't drug me' Jax explained

'Point taken' Stein said and walked off with the others.

'…yet' I added casually as Jax looked at me slightly put-off.

….

I sat back at the ship with Leonard, Mick and Jefferson in silence. Jax kept looking over at me

'What?' I snapped at him causing him to jump

'Sorry, your eyes…' Jax started

'Yes, my eyes are different colours, I am a freak. You can't say anything I haven't heard before from my adopted father and his friends' I explained unamused as Leonard frowned remembering the torment and punishment his father did to him, his sister and myself.

'I was just going to say they are beautiful' Jax muttered and Leonard narrowed his eyes while I cocked my head to the side confused.

'Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?' Mick asked looking at the TV

'Don't even bother trying to explain' Jax said.

'Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink? I say we go get weird in the '70s' I asked smirking

'Excellen _t_ idea' Leonard said spinning in his seat to look at me.

'Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain on-board' Gideon said

'Shut up, metal mouth' Mick said

'Oh, you're not quite ready to run with this crew. Sorry, kid' Leonard said to Jax

'Wait, you're just going to leave me here?' Jax asked

'I said I'd take care of you' Leonard replied as we walked out of the ship.

We kept walking until we found an abandoned car.

'Our chariot awaits, my lady' Leonard said bowing slightly before Leonard hotwired the car and we found a local bar.

Mick went to get us drinks as Leonard and I walked to a spare table.

'Ah, dollar beers. You got to love the '70s. Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille?' Mick asked handing us our drinks. Leonard and I both looked at him strangely

'My mother played it. A lot.' Mick added before going over to the juke box and played a song

'Wow, you guys are really far out' A strange woman said to us

'You want to dance, Leonard?' I asked

'You go right ahead. I'll watch' Leonard said with a wink as I handed him my drink

'Like always' I said and walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing until a drunk guy walked up behind me.

'Can I help you?' I asked bored

'Mm. how about you join me in the parking lot?' He asked

'Hmm, tempting, but you're not my type, I like them much more… cold-hearted' I said with a smirk

'Maybe you didn't understand my request, bitch' The guy said and grabbed my wrist, which I easily broke.

'Son of a…' The drunk guy said and grabbed a bottle as I turned to Leonard, his face was calm but I could see the fire in his eyes

'I got this' I said simply as the drunk guy broke the bottle and went to attack me. I blocked his attack and punched him in the throat. I kicked a guy trying to interfere and then took down another one. I hit another guy with a spinning kick and punched yet another guy in the stomach and then the face knocking him to the ground.

I looked around as I was now surrounded by large, angry guys. I wasn't stupid enough to shapeshift in the middle of a bar in the 70s so I turned to Leonard.

'Now I could stand for a little help' I said turning to Leonard and Mick. Leonard smashed the bottles as Mick grabbed a chair and hit the guy next to him with it. The 3 of us continued to fight whoever got in our way. Mick grabbed a guy and slid him across the bar.

'I love the 70s' Mick said grinning

Leonard tossed another guy into the juke box causing the music to stop playing. We soon took out everyone in the bar and I heard police cars coming

'Time to go boys' I said looking at Mick and Leonard. Mick picked up 2 bottles of rum and we jumped into our stolen car and took off laughing.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1 – Pilot (1) – Part 4**

'Kaylee, you could have taken out all those guys if you shapeshifted into your transitional hybrid form' Leonard said sitting next to me in the back of the car as Mick drove

'Yeah, because showing my hybrid form to a bunch of strangers in the 70s would really end well' I said sarcastically

'Besides, we wouldn't have had a chance to get in on the fight then' Mick said laughing from the driver's seat

We got closer to the ship and heard fighting. Mick sped up and we saw a giant masked guy shooting at the others

'Huh, that is new' I commented as we drove into him, sending him flying.

'We go out for one lousy drink and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett' Leonard said as Mick and he pulled out their guns and started shooting the masked guy. I shapeshifted into my transitional hybrid form and ran at the mask guy tackling him to the ground

'Hello Boba Fett' I growled, my voice deeper than normal

The masked man threw me off him and shot me with his laser gun. I jumped up and howled at the man as I watched Rip and the new guy run towards the ship but was knocked over by a blast. Kendra and Carter flew over to him just as I ran there.

'Get him inside' I said to them and Carter looked at my form in shock

'NOW' I growled and Carter nodded

'Aldus, We'll get you out of here!' Kendra said as Carter picked him up

I ran full bolt at the masked man and tackled him to the ground. I punched away at him.

'Kaylee! Get inside NOW' Leonard yelled and I stood up and threw the masked man far away before running into the ship and the door closed.

'Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries' Gideon stated

'Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!' Rip ordered

'Course heading?' Gideon asked

'Anywhere but here!' Rip shouted as he ran to the main area of the ship.

I left the group and went to my room to shapeshift back to human form. I heard a knock on the door as I was getting changed into new clothes.

'Kaylee it's me' Leonard said through the door

'Come in' I said, clipping on my bra. Leonard opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

'Oh Kaylee' Leonard said as he saw a giant burn on my stomach from where the masked gun shot me.

'I'm ok' I said sliding on some cargo pants. Leonard walked towards me and placed a hand next to the burn

'It looks bad' Leonard commented

'They always do and I always heal within hours' I explained, wincing as Leonard helps me put on a black t-shirt.

We walked back to the main area to find Rip yelling at the team.

'Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time travelled before. Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? we've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career' Rip ranted before turning into a punch from Kendra. I looked at Leonard and grinned.

'I see why you got the hots for that one' Mick said to Carter

'My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?' Kendra said pushing Rip against the wall

'Something of a long story' Rip said with a sigh

'Better tell it fast, Rip, because it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood' Leonard commented

'Neither am I' Carter said walking over to Kendra

'His name is Chronos. He worked for the council of Time Masters. My former employers' Rip stated

'I thought you were a Time Master' I commented

'As I have expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master' Rip explained before I punched him hard in the face

'Will you people please some hitting me?' Rip yelled annoyed

'Start telling the truth or I'll show you how hard I can hit as a hybrid' I growled at him and started shapeshifting into my hybrid form

'Wait!' Rip yelled and I stopped shifting halfway and went back to a human

'I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in' Rip explained

'You lied to us' Stein said hurt

'Of course I lied to you. I needed your help… you all barely said yes as it was' Rip said

'What about the legends part?' Jax asked and Rip was silent

'Ooh, you lied about that too, didn't you?' Leonard stated

'I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166' Rip explained

'So, we're like the opposite of legends' Jax said

'Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you' Mick asked

'Ditto the arsonist' Stein said

'Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands and you'd be stuck here forever' Rip stated

'Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy. Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about' Ray summed up

'I didn't lie about the mission itself or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage or my need for your help' Rip explained

'I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us; what did Vandal Savage do to you?' Ray asked

'The Time Masters discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any person entanglements that might compromise him. But… I fell in love, and we had a child. A boy. Jonas' Rip said sadly

Leonard looked over at me.

'Savage killed your family' Ray concluded

'He slaughtered my family. And thousands of other families. And the body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won't. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine' Rip said passionately, on the verge of tears

'I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes' Rip explained staring into a blank space.

Kendra and Carter took off to check on their son.

'I think we all need a little time to consider our options' Stein said and I turned on my heels and took off with Leonard, Mick and Raymond following

….

'What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead, because the world doesn't need any of us. You're just an experiment. You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals' Ray said as we sat in a storage room.

'Careful who you're calling experiment' I growled and Ray looked away intimidated.

'I can live with that' Mick said with a shrug

'Well, I can't. I can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. I spent my whole like working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being The Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom' Ray said as I growled gaining their attention and stood up.

'Firstly, stop whining, it is pathetic and _really_ annoying. Secondly; that is not what he said. Rip said that in _his_ future we are nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?' I asked

'For better or for worse' Leonard added and I looked at him smirking

'That's a very good point' Ray stated

We left my room and walked back to the main area to find Kendra, Carter and Rip talking.

'Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we face. Very often, it will be time itself' Rip said

'Whether it wants to happen or not, we're going to change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history' Ray said as we walked in with Stein and Jax and sat down around the main table

'Dr. Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates' Stein added

'I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all' Carter added

'I can get down with that' Jax added

'And our malcontents?' Stein asked turning to Leonard, Mick and myself

'I like killing people' Mick stated

'We're in, for now' Leonard added leaning his elbow on my shoulder

'So how do we find this guy?' I asked

'Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I've already had Gideon plot a course' Rip said sitting in his captain seat.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2: Pilot (2) – Part 1**

We landed with a thud in a green clearing

'And we've arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?' Rip suggested

I stood up as Mick leant forward with a groan.

'What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time jumped' Leonard said to Mick

'I hate flying, especially in… whatever this thing is' Mick explained holding his head

'A timeship' I said sarcastically

'Don't start with me Kaylee' Mick growled and I smirked, licking my lips.

'Where exactly are we?' Carter asked

'We're still in 1975, right?' Kendra asked

'Indeed. October 1975 on the fjords of Northern Norway' Rip stated

'Sounds like a vacation' Leonard said

'Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart' Rip added, grabbing a small book

'That's Aldus notebook' Carter stated

'Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain' Rip said

'Can't we just go back and save Albus?' Kendra asked

'He was our son' Carter added

'Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex' Rip explained

'Which sounds way cooler than it is' Ray added

'Forgetting physics for a second, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?' I asked

'According to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms' Rip explained

'Now that sounds like a vacation' Mick commented

'Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing' Leonard said smirking at me

'Well, looks like you and your laptop get to earn your keep' Carter stated

'I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man' Mick said annoyed and I placed a hand on his arm

'I was talking about Kaylee' Carter explained and I turned to him, cocking my head to the side. The room was silent for a moment. I stepped towards Carter.

'I'm actually a wolf, get your animals right' I said amused

'So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar, anyway?' Kendra asked

'The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion' Rip explained

'You've got a room that makes clothing?' Jax asked

'Doesn't everyone?' Rip retorted walking out of the room with Ray, Leonard and myself

'All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan' Ray stated

'Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots' Leonard said

'Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten' Rip commented

'No, I remember. I just don't care' Leonard replied and I chuckled to myself

'Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master? Making discrete alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just going to charge into the past like a bull into a china shop…' Rip started to rant

'Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to be lies' Mick interrupted

'None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake' Rip warned

'Already did that when we trusted you' Ray stated as we walked off leaving Rip behind.

'Back soon, _Captain_ ' I added

…

Leonard, Mick and myself arrived at the warehouse,

'Looks like they're checking credentials. And we don't have any.' I stated

'We got this. Trust us' Mick stated as Leonard bumped into a male, stealing his credentials

'I trust him' I stated and Mick rolled his eyes at me.

'Excuse you' Leonard said simply as we walked up the guard

'IDs' He asked and Leonard gave him the stolen card

'You don't look like an Amhad Ahmed Izz-Al-Din' The guard commented

'I'm Arab. On my mother's side' Leonard stated

'Is there a problem?' Stein said walking up to us heatedly

'I don't like delays. Do you know who we are? My associates and I are the operational arm of 'Scimitar'. The Lombardo Square bombing, 1963. Murder of Henri Tyran, Canada, 1970. Konig Airport Massacre, 1971. Bottom line? You don't want to doubt me' Stein said convincingly as Mick and I smirked at each other and the guard let us in

'You're a special kind of crazy. I like it.' Mick said to Stein

'We're in' Leonard said so the rest of the team could hear through the communication device.

We walked into the room to find it filled with arms weapons

'Oh this is going to be fun' I muttered sarcastically

'So why don't I get to play terrorist?' Jefferson asked through the comms

'This is just a kidnapping. No need for your nuclear fireworks' Leonard explained

'Savage'll be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on him, hang back. We'll boost him once this is all over' Leonard instructed

'Any sign of him?' Carter asked through the comms

'No' I said simply

'He's not here, boss' Mick added

'Let's move out' Leonard said before a man jumped onto the stage

'If I could have your attention. Thank you all for coming. I promise, it will be well worth your time' A man said as Savage walked up onto the stage

'Seems we were wrong about Savage. He's not one of the buyers' Stein whispered

'He's the seller' I added

'This is a variable-yield nuclear warhead, capable of producing a blast equivalent to one megaton of TNT. Shall we begin our bidding at $100 million?' The man next to Savage called out.

A gun went off.

'$100 million. Do I hear $105 million?' The auctioneer asked

Another gun went off.

'$110 Million?' The auctioneer asked

This continued until I saw a man walked up to Savage and I could hear him talking.

'Is everything all right, sir?' The man asked Savage

'They're here. That group. Where are they from?' Savage asked looking at us

'We have been made' I whispered

'We need to bid. Fire your gun in the air' Stein said and Mick did so.

'That's $125 million' The Auctioneer said

'Congratulations, Professor. You just bought yourself a nuclear weapon' Mick said to Stein as a man in a grey suit walked over to us

'Well, well, we seem to have a new player. But you seem a bit academic. How did you get in here and who are you?' The new comer asked Stein

'As of a few seconds ago, I'm nuclear power' Stein replied

'Yet I don't know you or your organization, and I know everyone' The man stated firmly

'Hey. Back off' Mick said to him

'Watch your tone' The man said to Mick

'Is there some sort of problem here?' Savage said walking up to us

'Yeah, the master race here is starting to bug me' Mick said

'We're just going to get our nuclear warhead and be on our way' Leonard said pushing Mick back a bit

'Not without paying first' The auctioneer said

'Once we've validated that the warhead's operational. Personally, I find it highly unlikely that you were able to accumulate enough fissionable material in this era to fashion a workable nuclear device' Stein said cockily

'Idiot' I said silently to myself

'This era?' Savage asked amused

'Figure of speech' Stein replied

'I got a feeling you guys might want to get those helmets of yours on' Jax said to Carter and Kendra through the comms link

'Change of plans. I'll provide a 25% discount to the organization which brings me the heads of these men' Savage called out to the others

'Can I burn some stuff now?' Mick asked Leonard

'I wish you would' Leonard replied and all hell broke loose.

Mick exploded a crate of bombs as Kendra and Carter flew in. I shapeshifted into my transitional hybrid form and started attacking the men, knocking them unconscious. I heard a ticking noise and I ran over to the bomb.

'Um, we got a nuclear bomb here!' I called out a Ray flew into the bomb with his Atom suit.

The timer went from 1.20 to .30

'Ray! What did you do?' I asked

'I didn't do anything. It must have a fail-safe' Ray explained appearing full size beside me

'Fantastic' I said sarcastically

'Professor, Jax, we need you!' I said into the comms and they flew over and took off the with nuclear bomb.

I was spun around and a guy tried to stab me, I blocked it and tossed him away. I saw a man hit Leonard with the butt of his gun, from behind. He was about to kill Leonard when I growled angrily, losing control and I shifted into a full wolf and ripped out his throat. My animal instinct took over and I started attacking and killing everyone in sight.

'Kaylee' Leonard shouted and I spun around, eyes blazing and blood dripping down my neck. I went to attack him but he shot one of my legs with a cold ray, stopping me in my tracks.

'What are you doing?' Mick shouted running over to me. I snapped at him wildly.

'Stay back unless you want to get your throat ripped out' Leonard said simply and knelt down in front of me. I stopped snapping and stared at Leonard

'Kaylee' Leonard said firmly gaining my attention and I whimpered bowing down to him.

'Calm down and control your animal' Leonard said. I took a deep breath and nodded to him.

'Ok Mick' Leonard said and Mick melted my leg. I shapeshifted back into hybrid.

'Sorry' I muttered to Leonard and he nodded to me.

The others ran up to us and looked around

'Everything ok here?' Stein asked looking at my burned leg and back at Mick.

'Peachy' I said sarcastically

'That was fun' Mick said grinning, taking the attention away from me as we walked back to the ship.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 2: Pilot (2) – Part 2**

'Well, I'm really glad you were the one calling the shots' Ray commented as we got back into the ship

'I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with the PLO' Leonard explained

'You let your ego endanger our entire mission' Carter added

'No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control…' Stein retorted

'I thought we were friends, Professor' Mick replied

'At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet' Kendra said trying to keep the peace.

'Why are you still in hybrid form?' Carter asked me and I cocked my head to the side staring at him

'Do you see me wearing clothes right now?' I said sarcastically since they were all ripped off during my turn to full wolf, Carter looked away uncomfortable.

We were interrupted by Rip leaning against the wall and clapping

'Here, here. Now you all deserve a hearty congratulation. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done, team' Rip said sarcastically

'We don't need the element of surprise. We know he's in Norway, so let's fine him…' Carter stated until Rip interrupted

'Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you had listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline' Rip said hitting the chair annoyed

'What are you talking about?' Kendra asked

'While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation…' Rip said

'You're welcome, Norway' Mick stated

'Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Anyone care to guess what he found?' Rip asked and Ray looked at his suit and realized a part was missing

'Whoops' Ray said

'I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms is 'whoops' slang for 'Oh shit'?' Gideon asked

'Yes. Dr. Palmer seemed to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline' Rip stated

'Come again?' Leonard asked as I paced the room

'Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in 1975. This is Central City in 2016. At least it was. I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days' Rip explained as a hologram of a destroyed city appeared on the table.

'There must be a way to correct this somehow' Stein said stunned

'Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future you've all created. Time is like cement. It takes time to become permanent. In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and moulded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This… This is history' Rip explained as Kendra and Carter walked off and I left to go back to my room.

I shapeshifted back into a human and put on some clothes. There was a knock on my door.

'Come in' I said and Leonard walked in and closed the door behind me

'I'm sorry about before' I muttered and he sat down on my bed, next to me

'You don't ever need to apologise to me' Leonard explained simply but I remained silent.

'You haven't had that happen in a long time' Leonard added

'I know, I lost control when I saw that guy attack you from behind' I said annoyed at myself, standing up and pacing the room.

'I'm fine, Kaylee. I promise' Leonard said pulling me in for a hug. I stiffened at human contact out of instinct before relaxing into Leonard's arms and resting my head on his chest.

'I wonder how Lisa is' I whispered

'She will be fine' Leonard said trying to convince both him and myself.

…

'So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past, the rest of us don't have a future to go back to?' Leonard asked as we walked back into the main room

'Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable' Rip explained

'Exactly how much time do we have?' Ray asked

'Until Savage's weapons team reverse-engineer your tech' Rip explained

'We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons and since we don't know where Savage went…' Stein started to say

'We don't have to find Savage. We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles' Ray explained

'So we just need to be able to track them. Fortunately, Alpha Particles are highly trackable' Stein added

'Yet unheard of in the 1970s. It's like we're trapped in the Stone Age' Ray said annoyed

'I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons' Stein said

'So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to…' Leonard started to say

'Me. 25-year-old me, rather' Stein finished

'You two are just in time' Rip said as Kendra and Carter walked back into the room

'Show them, Kendra' Carter said and Kendra gave Rip a photo of a dagger

'Aldus was carrying this when he was killed. It's a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger' Kendra explained

'The one Savage used to kill us' Carter added

'In Central City, we learned that objects associated with the night of our deaths can also be used to kill Savage' Kendra continued

'According to Aldus's notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it' Carter finished

'What does this incantation say?' Stein asked

'I don't know. I can't read the language' Kendra admitted

'It's okay. I'll help you remember' Carter said and they left the room together

'Splendid. Now, as for the dagger…' Rip said

'You need someone to steal it' Ray concluded

'Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll do it' Leonard said snatching the article from Rip

'Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski' Leonard read

'I'll go with you' Ray said

'I already have 2 partners' Leonard said looking at me

'Who I trust even less than you' Ray commented looking at Mick and myself.

'Look, you're more than welcome to go with them. Just don't take along any of your future tech' Rip said to him and Ray left with us

…...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 2: Pilot (2) – Part 3**

Leonard, Mick, Ray and I arrived at the house and started to scope it out, I was back in hybrid form.

'I'm seeing motion detectors on the ground floor. Hardware on the doors looks standard issue' Leonard said

'I can't see any smoke alarms and I can hear at least 3 armed guards on the perimeter' I explained

'So stay close' Leonard added

'Right, boss' Mick said

'What the hell are you…' Mick asked annoyed as Ray walked towards the house

'I recognise the security system. My parents had the exact one. I'll have the access code cracked and security disabled before you could say 'breaking and entering' there. We're in' Ray said happily as Mick and Leonard glared at him

'I wouldn't be so sure about that' Mick said annoyed

'Why's that?' Ray asked confused as I heard the guards coming so I slipped back into the shadows

'Because you just tapped into a dummy box, which means those guards are going to be here…' Leonard said

'Quicker than you can say 'rookie mistake' Mick finished before the guards appeared

'Hands up' The guard said

'Kaylee' Leonard said simply and I appeared behind the guards and knocked them out easily before looking back at Ray, who shrugged.

We walked into the house to find 6 glass boxes, one of which had the dagger in it.

'Found it' Ray said walking up to the dagger

'Is there a trick to opening the case?' Ray asked before Mick smashed all the glass boxes, scaring Ray

'What are you doing? Grab the dagger and let's go' Ray said confused

'Raymond, you don't break into a candy store and steal _one_ gumball' Leonard explained to Ray.

'You guys grab the goodies. Kaylee and I will find the safe' Mick said and we disappeared upstairs.

I kept my eyes and ears open as watch out while Mick searched for the safe. I could hear the conversation between Ray and Leonard

'What do you think you're doing? This is what we came here for' Ray cried out

'No, it's what you came here for' Leonard said simply and Ray grabbed Leonards arm

'Take your hand off me' Leonard said

'I'm not going to let you jeopardize another mission' Ray explained

'I'm done asking politely' Leonard stated and punched Ray in the face

'This is my mission' Leonard said firmly

'And I'm going to listen to a guy who's spent half of his life in prison?' Ray asked and punched Leonard, who then knocked a helmet off the case and a cage fell onto them with an alarm

'Great, now we're both going to prison' Leonard said to Ray as Mick looked over at me and I rolled my eyes annoyed.

'What the hell did they do now?' Mick asked annoyed as he ran back down to the cage and I jumped down from the top floor.

'What the hell happened?' Mick asked

'It was this idiot's fault' Leonard said

'Your partners fault' Ray said at the same time.

'I told you we shouldn't have brought him' Mick argued

'Agreed, but we got bigger problems. I need you to find the fuse box and…' Leonard started to say

'Trigger a system default' Mick finished

'This ain't over' Mick said to Ray before leaving the room.

I watched Leonard find a control box and pulled it open to start fiddling with the security system.

'How'd you know about that?' Ray asked Leonard

'When I was a kid, my dad brought me and Kaylee along on jobs. I had little hands. I could get into tiny spaces, do whatever he needed me to do, like…rewiring a security system' Leonard explained

'In another life, you could've been an electrical engineer' Ray stated

'Guess I dodged a bullet. You think I want to be like you?' Leonard asked

'You make being a tech billionaire sound like a bad thing' Ray said confused

'You spend all your time and money inventing a super-suit, and what do you do with it? Fly around like some incredible shrinking schmuck trying to save the world' Leonard explained

'Robbing banks for a living… I suppose that's more important?' Ray asked

'It's sure as hell more satisfying' Leonard explained

'Thinking like that is what makes you a criminal' Ray said

'No, it makes me a survivor. And there's going to come a day when you wish you were too' Leonard stated

'So what about you Kaylee?' Ray asked looking up at me

'What about her?' Leonard asked

'Where does she fit into the picture?' Ray asked as I leant against the wall, watching silently.

'My father and I found her when I was 10 years old, she had just killed 2 full grown males, she was scared and covered in blood. Lewis took her in so he could use her, use her enhanced senses to tell him if there were guards in our way and if there were, she was too take them out' Leonard explained trying to keep calm but I could hear the anger in his voice.

'So you are a killer?' Ray asked slightly disgusted

'Kaylee only killed people so my father wouldn't kill me and my sister, so watch what you say Raymond' Leonard snapped, showing a rare emotional side. I genuinely smiled from my spot against the wall.

'We got company' I said to Leonard before slipping into the shadows of the house.

'We got a slight problem. The owner just came home. You're not going to believe who it is' Mick said as Savage shoved him into the house where Leonard and Ray were trapped.

'We meet again. Oh, I'm grateful for another opportunity to kill you' Savage said as Mick struggled against him

'Stop struggling. I've had 4,000 years of training in every hold and pressure point known. But you already know that, don't you? That I'm immortal' Savage said as Leonard glared at him from in the cage.

'I'm going to kill you anyway. That's a promise' Leonard said firmly

'Oh, what have I done to deserve such enmity? No, let me rephrase that. What have I done to you? Perhaps you have targeted me for something I've yet to do. You travelled here from some point in the future' Savage explained

'Catches on fast, this guy' Ray said

'Visitors from another time' Savage stated before knocking Mick to the ground with his gun. I growled and ran at him, tackling him to the ground. I clawed at his face and he shoved me off.

'You can't kill me' Savage said amused

'Not trying to kill you, immortals still feel pain' I snarled and lunged at him, we traded hits and blocks with each other for several minutes until Savage pulled out a laser gun and shot me, it hit my shoulder and I fell to the ground in pain.

'Well then, where were we?' Savage asked turning back to Leonard when I stood up laughing.

'Nice try' I said cracking my neck. Savage spun back around to see my wound healing.

'Well aren't you… extraordinary' Savage stated. I ran at him and Savage shot me again and I went flying. My head hit the wall hard and I was knocked momentarily unconscious. I shifted back into a human, my clothes were mostly torn. I regained consciousness to Savage rolling me onto my back with his foot.

'You are beautiful' He said smirking, looking at my half naked body before picking up Mick's heat gun.

'Let's see how quick you can heal this' Savage said hit me with heat gun, I screamed in pain as I was being burnt alive.

Leonard silently fumed, pacing the cage.

'You won't be so happy when the rest of the team shows up and knocks that smug grin off your face' Ray threatened

The heat gun lost charge and Savage looked down at my 3rd degree burns over my left shoulder and breast, all the way down to my right hip and thigh.

'Oh, why wait?' Savage said walking over to Mick and picked up his comms unit.

'A communications device of some sort, I imagine. Please. Contact your friends. I'm looking forward to seeing at least two of them again' Savage said throwing the device to Ray.

Ray gave the comm unit to Leonard, who activated it

'I'll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feather friends' Leonard said before ending the transmission, his eyes never leaving my burnt body.

My body was in searing pain and tears fell from my eyes as I pulled myself to my feet.

'Your friends are cowards' Savage said

'They'll be here' Ray said firmly and I heard a gun click

'They're taking too long. They need an incentive…' Savage said and went to shoot Mick but I shapeshifted back into a hybrid wolf, though the same places on my body was still burned and tackled him away from Mick.

'You are becoming a pain' Savage growled annoyed shoving me away from him

'That's the nicest thing anyone as ever said to me' I retorted grinning and used my last bit of energy to tackle him to the floor. I dug my claws into his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. Savage picked up a piece of glass from the floor and stabbed me in the side with it.

'No!' Leonard shouted as Savage tossed me across the room and I shifted back into human form, naked as my clothes were completely torn off me, 3rd degree burns and blood pouring from a wound.

Savage stalked closer to me when he was hit with a fireball

'Oh. The burning man' Savage taunted turning to Firestorm.

'I don't just burn, pal' Firestorm said back and blasted Savage out of the room

'I blast things too' Firestorm added

Mick crawled over to me and put pressure on my wound.

'Hey, you okay?' he asked Mick

'I'm pissed' Mick said fuming

'Stand back' Firestorm said to Ray and Leonard before blasting the door of the cage. Leonard ran over to me and knelt next to me

'Kaylee… it's ok' He whispered to me and Mick and he tried to stop the blood flow. Leonard took of his jacket and put it around me before picking me up and we walked out the house.

'It's all good. Savage is down' Firestorm said

'Savage is not defeated by earthly means' Carter said

'Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast, so, you know, not that earthly' Firestorm gloated

'Is Kaylee ok?' Kendra asked worried but Leonard didn't take his eyes of me.

'Take her to the MedBay' Rip said as Leonard gave Carter the dagger

'I'll heal in less than 24 hours' I explained softly

'Go get that son of a bitch' Leonard said to Carter before he carried me into the ship and to the MedBay

I was placed on the table and Leonard sat next to me, holding my hand in his as he watched me fall in and out of consciousness as my body healed itself.

'I'm ok' I muttered to Leonard, half conscious.

'Shut up Kaylee, rest and let your body heal' He said softly, stroking my hair

'You were angry… when Ray asked about my connection to you' I added confused

'Not at Raymond, at what my father did to us… did to you' Leonard explained

'I don't regret anything Leo, because as bad as it was, I got to meet you, my best friend' I said still falling in and out of consciousness, though by burns were now 2nd degree and my stab wound had stopped bleeding

'Kaylee… I don't know what I'd have done without you in my life' Leonard whispered, showing a very rare affection side that is reserved for me only.

We were brought back to reality when there was more commotion and an unconscious Kendra was carried in to the MedBay by Ray.

'What happened?' I asked, Leonard placing his jacket over me and helped me sit up

'Savage killed Carter' Rip explained

'I assure you, Dr. Palmer, there is nothing more you can do for her' Rip added pulling Ray away

'You can't let her die' Ray said

'I don't intend to' Rip said

'Sharp force injury resulting in rupture of several major blood vessels. Her pressure is currently 82 over 30 and stable' Gideon started to say

'Let's get out of here' I say to Leonard

'Can you walk?' Mick asked

'I've started healing, I'll be 100% in a matter of hours' I said placing a hand on his arm.

Leonard and Mick helped me to my room where Leonard helped me get dressed and then we went to the main area

'How's Kendra?' Stein asked after Rip and he returned from their little field trip

'The same' I replied

'And what about you?' Rip asked

'I'll survive; I always do' I said with a smirk

'So what now?' Jax asked

'Now? Now it's up to you' Rip said

'To do what, Rip? Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap' Leonard said angrily

'Oh, once again I must disagree with you. Thanks to Stein and Jax, Dr. Palmer's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers' Rip explained

'But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world' Stein stated

'No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166' Rip said sadly

'And your family will still die?' Jax asked and Rip nodded

'So what you're really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or …' Leonard said

'Make another play at becoming legends. Figure out how to end Savage and save the world' Ray continued

'Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions' Stein added

'Savage has my attention' Mick said looking over at me

'Kaylee, he tried to kill you, I want revenge but ultimately I'll go where you go' Leonard stated to me

'Look, we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, or try and take out me, you better pay the price' I said firmly and Leonard nodded

'Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan' Stein said and Rip nodded

'What about you?' Stein asked Jax

'You're asking me?' Jax said confused

'I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?' Stein commented

'Well, I say we kick Savage's ass. For Carter' Jax said and we all nodded

'So, Captain. Where are we going next?' Stein asked

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 3: Blood Ties – Part 1**

I sat in my room, mediating, when there was a knock. I remained silent, deep in mediation.

'Kaylee?' Leonard asked

'Come in' I said and Leonard walked into the room.

'Didn't realise you were mediating, sorry' Leonard said closing the door behind him.

'It's all good' I said from my spot on the floor.

'So what's the team doing?' I asked casually

'Don't know, Mick is getting impatient though' Leonard commented and I rolled my eyes.

'Of course he is' I muttered

'What's your problem with Mick?' Leonard asked

'What do you mean?' I asked, not looking at him.

'Come on Kaylee, you can't hide it from me' Leonard said smirking and I sighed.

'I have no problem with Mick, I just don't trust him. Actually I don't trust anyone besides you and Lisa' I explained

'Captain, you are urgently needed in the MedBay' Gideon said over the speaker. Leonard and I looked at each other and we made our way through the hallways to the MedBay.

'Carter, where's Carter?' Kendra cried out, convulsing in her sleep as Stein and Rip were next to her.

'He's gone, Kendra. I'm so sorry' Stein said as the alarms continued to go off and Kendra cried in pain.

'Gideon, turn that bloody noise off!' Rip shouted

'Yes, Captain' Gideon replied and the alarms stopped.

'What happened?' Ray asked walking past us in the doorway.

'Saunders appears to have had a complication' Stein explained

'I know, what kind of complication?' Ray asked

'How could you leave him?!' Kendra shouted before falling asleep.

'Is she…' Ray asked worried

'MedBay gave her a sedative, but obviously her condition is worsening' Stein replied

Leonard, Rip and I walked back to the main area where Jax and Mick were waiting.

'How is she?' Jax asked

'Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are, as we speak, en route to her heart' Rip explained

'Can't we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?' Jax asked

'This ship is from that very same future and has, thus far, been unsuccessful in saving her' Rip replied

'Kendra wouldn't survive the time jump anyway' Leonard said as Rip look at him confused.

'I pay attention' Leonard explained

'To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend's not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we're all stuck in. That how the plan was supposed to work, Rip?' Mick asked pacing

'Obviously not, but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future' Rip stated

'Simple don't mean easy, Captain' Leonard stated

'Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one… perspective. I've seen darker days. I've seen men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what. Gideon, what is our status?' Rip asked

'When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to…' Gideon started to say

'Wait, Jumpship?' Jax asked

'It's a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider… you're a mechanic! You have a look at it' Rip said in realisation

'Uh… auto mechanic. Uh… spaceship' Jax said looking around but Rip just stared at him.

'Okay, if you've got a set of wrenches, I'll see what I can do' Jax said sighing

'What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?' Mick asked annoyed

'Capital idea, Mr. Rory. You're not nearly as thick as most people say' Rip said walking off as I smirked.

'Thick… does that mean stupid?' Mick asked

'Well done' I commented and Mick glared at me.

…

I walked around until I found Rip by himself, looking at a pocket watch with a photo in it.

'Is that your son? He looks like you' I commented appearing silently behind Rip. Rip quickly shut the watch.

'Sorry. Sneaking up on people is kind of a side effect' I said softly

'I'd like to be alone for a moment' Rip said not looking at me.

'You don't actually have a plan, do you? And that speech wasn't about convincing us. It was about convincing you. Didn't work, did it?' I asked leaning on the desk.

'Not particularly, no. Hence my desire to be alone' Rip replied

'So… I've been thinking, we can't kill Savage' I stated

'Oh, I see you've grasped the concept of immortality, well done' Rip mocked and I growled

'Do no _t_ mock me' I said firmly before calming myself down.

'Like I was saying… we can't kill him but maybe we could slow him down' I explained and Rip turned to me.

'I'm listening' Rip said

'Back at the weapons auction, Savage was trying to _sell_ his nuke' I stated

'Money is power' Rip said

'Take away Savage's fortune and he's just a regular guy with a really long lifespan' I added

'It certainly would set his plan for world domination back a few decades' Rip continued

'So where does Vandal Savage keep his money in 1975?' I asked

Rip and I left the room and made it back to the main area.

'Gideon! Where's Savage's money now?' Rip asked

'Dr. Boardman theorized that Savage entrusted it to the Bruemberg Group, the oldest bank in the world' Gideon explained

'I'll go tell the rest of the team' I said and started to leave.

'That won't be necessary. I'm going alone. I can't have any more blood on my hands' Rip explained

'Except for your own?' I asked sarcastically

'You can't go in there without backup' I added

'Look, I brought you all with me under false pretences. Carter would still be alive if I hadn't have convinced him to come' Rip argued

'No one is on this ship that doesn't want to be here' I stated firmly

'But I can't risk the whole team' Rip said with a sigh

'Fine. Just me. And if it helps, I'm not giving you a choice. I'm going with you to that bank' I explained simply

'Somebody say bank?' Leonard asked stepping into the room as I rolled my eyes.

'Were you stalking me?' I asked smirking

'Me? Never' Leonard replied jokingly

'Your services aren't required, Mr. Snart. This is purely reconnaissance' Rip explained

'We know how to case banks. We're practically bankers.' Mick said walking into the room and Rip dropped his head annoyed.

'Except we take the money out' Leonard added

'Yes, and when I need someone to steal something, you'll be the first to know, I assure you' Rip said

'Listen Englishman, I'm getting bored being stuck on this tin can. And when I get bored, I make bad decisions' Mick said angrily

'Now, now, now, we're all on the same side here. My hot-headed friend and I just want to be helpful. That's all' Leonard said stepping in between Mick and Rip, expertly pickpocketing something from Rip's pocket, only I noticed.

'Duly noted' Rip said and looked at me as we started to leave.

'Oh and Rip, if you get _her_ killed, Savage will be the last of your problems' Leonard called out to Rip as we left. I winked at Leonard, mouthing 'Be careful' because I know whatever he pickpocketed was going to lead to trouble.

'You should have let me punch him' Mick muttered

'Yeah, then we wouldn't have gotten this' Leonard said showing Mick what he stole.

'Charming fellow' Rip said to me as we walked to the fashion room. I shrugged silently.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 3: Blood Ties – Part 2**

We walked up to the bank, Rip opened the door for me and we walked up to the counter.

'Excuse me. We'd like to deposit some family heirlooms' Rip stated placing a suitcase on the counter.

'I'm sorry, we're a private bank. We don't secure valuables worth less than $10 million' The lady at the counter said

Well, I'm sure this will suffice' Rip said opening his suitcase to reveal coins.

'Doubloons from the wreck of the 'Esplinade'. They've been appraised at $10 million… a piece' Rip said and the lady buzzed down the boss of the bank, Mr. Blake.

We followed her upstairs and Rip and he walked into the office and shook hands as I sat down.

'Such a pleasure. You won't regret your decision. The Bruemberg Group is known for its discretion' Mr. Blake said

'I'm sure there'll be a fair deal of paperwork to sign' Rip stated

'Not too much. We like to cut through the red tape here. Let me get this one of our safe deposit boxes, and I'll get my secretary to move in on this paperwork' Mr. Blake said leaving with the suitcase.

Rip slowly made his way to the desk and started typing on his computer.

'Interesting, there are records here referring to something called the 'vessel'' Rip explained as I stood up annoyed.

'We have a problem' I stated

'Yeah, I know, none of Savage's funds are in this bank. I'm working on locating this 'vessel' but I'm not sure I'll do so before our new friend returns' Rip replied

'To kill us. The receptionist had a silenced Beretta under her desk. The guards, South African mercenaries. You can tell by the initiation burns on their neck. And our new friend here has calluses on his right hand consistent with being Kuroda-trained swordsmen' I explained

'How do you know?' Rip asked

'Because I have the same calluses, Lewis made me train in every known weapons and hand to hand combat so I could kill his enemies without being detected. Now trust me and let's get out of here because they've probably figured out that we are not Rockefellers who just came into their inheritance' I continued

'Oh, don't be so alarmist' Rip argued

'Pretty sure they made us' I said and turned around to see 6 people standing there with weapons, including the guards, secretary and boss.

'Well, if this is how you treat your customers we might just have to take our business elsewhere' Rip said until I stepped forward and took out the secretary with a throwing knife.

'I thought I specifically said no weapons!' Rip yelled at me

'You can thank me later' I said to Rip before pulling out another pocket knife and walking up to one of the guards and stabbing him in the neck. I tossed him to the side and took out another knife.

'Exactly how may knives do you have?' Rip asked shocked, I smirked threw it at another guard before I walked casually up to Mr. Blake, who had a sword.

'Seems you're all out of knifes' Mr. Blake said point his sword at me. I smirked and shifted into my hybrid form.

'What the hell are you?' Mr. Blake asked shocked

'I'm complicated' I growled and ran at him. I tossed him into the wall and took out two more of his body guards.

'You're a freak, a monster!' Mr. Blake yelled at me.

' _You're a freak, a monster!' Lewis Snart yelled at me and kicked me in the gut and punched me in the face._

' _Dad!' Leonard called out, holding a baby Lisa in his arms. I spat out a mouthful of blood before turning to Leonard_

' _Take Lisa out of the room' I told Leonard, knowing full well I was about to get a beating after refusing to kill a little girl today._

' _But…' Leonard said softly, looking at me worried._

' _It's ok, just go' I whispered before Lewis grabbed a metal pole and slammed it into my ribs, no doubt breaking some of them._

My eyes flashed angrily after the flashback and I jumped at Mr. Blake landing on him in my full wolf form and I growled loudly at him.

'Kaylee?' Rip asked stunned

I dug my claws into his shoulders.

'Kaylee!' Rip shouted

I opened my mouth to rip out his throat.

'Kaylee! We didn't get anything from the computer! We need him alive!' Rip yelled desperately. I paused before I ran out of the room.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 3: Blood Ties – Part 3**

I ran back to the ship as a wolf, the small human part of me knew I needed to find Leonard.

'Kaylee?' Leonard asked running over to me.

I growled and whined at him, pacing.

'Kaylee! Calm down!' Leonard ordered and I stopped pacing and knelt down.

'Now turn back into a human and tell me what happened' Leonard commanded and I turned back into a human, naked, Leonard gave me his jacket.

'What happened?' Leonard asked, walking me back to my room.

'They made us, we were attacked, I took out most of them without even turning into my hybrid, but then I faced the boss. I had to turn into a hybrid but then… then he said 'You're a freak, a monster!'…' I said trailing off, putting my head in my hands after getting changed.

'What Lewis used to say to you' Leonard said annoyed

'I lost control, I almost killed him and Rip but I ran away before I could hurt anyone… I knew I needed to find you' I explained rubbing my face.

Leonard came and sat next to me, pulling me close to his side.

'Kaylee… you are not a monster and you most definitely are not a freak. You are my beautiful, amazing best friend' Leonard said softly to me. Leonard placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. I stiffened before relaxing and resting my head on his shoulder.

'I should never have come' I said annoyed and Leonard remained silent.

'We haven't sat like this since Lewis put a bomb in Lisa's head' I commented softly

'It's been a hell of a year' Leonard added laughing.

'Kaylee!' Rip called out and I groaned.

'Time to face the music' I muttered

'Want me to come?' Leonard asked

'No, you and Mick go and do whatever it is you were going to do after stealing from Rip' I said winking at Leonard's shocked face.

'What the hell happened back there?!' Rip yelled at me as I walked out of my room and down the hallway.

'You know I'm a killer. That's why you put me in your little group' I said leaning against the wall.

'I didn't witness just a killer at work, Kaylee. What I saw was a mindless, uncontrollable animal!' Rip shouted

'You are the last person on this ship to judge anyone!' I shouted back

'This is not judgement, Kaylee. It is concern' Rip said softly

'I thought you knew about my 'gifts'' I asked

'I knew about your human and hybrid side' Rip admitted

'Yes well, there is a 3rd form as you just found out. The side of me that I turn into when I get blinded with rage, when I get so angry that I lose my human side, almost completely, and turn into a wolf' I explained angrily before sighing

'You think torture is knowing Savage killed your wife and son and not being able to stop him? No, torture is not being able to control your own body as _you_ try to and sometimes succeed in killing your friends and family. That is true torture Rip. So in a way you were right' I explained licking my lips.

'I was right?' Rip asked confused

'I can be a mindless, uncontrollable _animal_ ' I stated

'Why did it not come up on Gideon's search of you?' Rip asked

'Because before I joined this stupid crusade of yours, I hadn't had an episode in 25 years' I snapped

'So what made you get so angry today?' Rip asked

'What he said to me…' I started to say

'You're a freak, a monster' Rip recited nodding

'It's what Lewis Snart and his friends said to me as they beat me over and over again, taking their anger out on me because they knew I would heal quickly' I explained looking away.

'Kaylee…' Rip said softly, pity in his eyes.

'Do not pity me, Rip. I don't need nor want it' I snapped, staring at him and he nodded.

'Did you bring Mr. Blake?' I asked and Rip nodded again.

'We need to interrogate him' Rip said and I nodded, we walked to an abandoned room to find him tied up.

I leant against the wall as Rip walked over to him and took of the sack on his head.

'I'm going to make this very simple for you, Mr. Blake. You tell me where Vandal Savage is hiding his fortune and we will let you leave here unmolested' Rip said looking at me as I turned back into a hybrid.

'Vandal Savage… is that the name you know him by?' Mr. Blake asked

'Let's assume so, yes' Rip stated sarcastically

'And what is your name? Gareeb?' Mr. Blake said and I cocked my head to the side.

'Will you give us a moment?' Rip said rushed to me

'Gareeb?' I asked with my arms crossed.

'It's a legend passed down for 4,000 years. When my master was first bestowed the gift of eternal life, an enemy tried to kill him. Every myth has its monsters, its devil. For those of our order, it's him, the Gareeb' Mr. Blake explained

'I'd stop talking if I were you, mate' Rip said annoyed

'If I were you, I'd run. Your friend has already failed to kill my master once. He won't be able to protect you. In fact, I highly doubt he's ever been able to protect anyone' Mr. Blake said with a smirk before getting slapped hard by Rip, knocking him unconscious.

Rip left the room and I followed.

'What did he mean you already tried to kill Savage?' I asked

'Leave it be, Kaylee' Rip warned

'No, if you want us to do this...' I started to say

'YES! OKAY! yes, I had the chance to kill Savage once before. I had him dead to rights and I hesitated' Rip yelled, annoyed at himself.

'Killing is never easy, especially for a good man' I said softly to him

'But the man killed my wife and son and god knows how many other wives and sons, and yet I couldn't… you killing people doesn't make you a monster, Kaylee, but having the chance to avenge your family and not taking it… that does' Rip said softly as we walked back into the room with Mr. Blake.

'Let's try this again' Rip said to Mr. Blake as he regained consciousness.

'Back for more' Mr. Blake said

'Where's Savage's fortune? Now, I'm particularly interested in this thing called the 'vessel'' Rip asked

'The vessel is my master's most treasured possession' Mr. Blake said

'Excellent, where can we find it?' Rip asked

'The Greyhill Building. There's a gathering tonight in celebration of it' Mr. Blake explained

'And clearly you want us to go so we can get ourselves killed' I stated and Mr. Blake smirked

'Clearly' He replied

'What is the vessel?' Rip asked

'It's the remains of Prince Khufu of the Middle Kingdom. I believe you know him as Carter Hall' Mr. Blake revealed and Rip and I shared a look.

'What is Savage going to do with Carter's body?' I asked

'Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?' He mocked

Rip and I left the room.

'Gideon, locate the Greyhill Building and set a course' Rip shouted

'Wait! We have a plan. Going after Savage's fortune' I said following him

'Yeah, well, not anymore! I won't let Carter's remains be desecrated by the monster. I won't let me him win again. And when Kendra wakes up… and she will wake up, she can give her soul mate a proper farewell. How would you feel if it was Leonard?' Rip asked and I cocked my head to the side.

'Oh don't look at me like that' Rip snapped and I sighed.

'Then let us a least go in with the rest of the team' I said

'Hm. Gideon!' Rip shouted

'Sir, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, and Mr. Jackson are no longer aboard the ship' Gideon explained and Rip turned to me.

'Where did they go?' Rip asked and I shrugged

'I don't know, but probably to steal to something' I admitted

'Then it looks like it is just me and you' Rip muttered annoyed as we grabbed Mr. Blake and left the ship.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 3: Blood Ties – Part 4**

We got into the building by Rip being Mr. Blake's driver and I was next to him as his lover.

'Ah, Mr. Blake. Welcome. I take it Mrs. Blake is out of town' The man at the door said and I lightly poked him with my blade as a warning.

'That's a very pointed observation' Mr Blake said and I almost stabbed him for that comment. We pulled up and popped the boot.

'If you're going to find the vessel, you'll need my help' Mr. Blake tried to reason

'No, I think we're quite good without it. Kaylee' Rip said and I hit Mr. Blake knocking him out and putting him in the boot.

We walked into the party and started to look around at the fancy-dressed people.

'Maybe we should have had Blake show us around' I commented wearing a long black dress.

'Hm. Perhaps there's a less conspicuous way for us to do reconnaissance. May I?' Rip asked holding his hand out for me to take.

'I'm not much of a dancer' I commented

'I'll lead, then' Rip stated

We started dancing around the floor.

'Don't tell your boyfriend' Rip teased and I frowned

'He isn't my boyfriend' I muttered

'Could have fooled me' Rip muttered but I ignored his commented.

'Well, for a monster, you dance quite gracefully, Kaylee' Rip commented

'Don't make fun' I said dryly back

'I know. I'm not. Nor do I consider you a monster or a mindless, uncontrollable animal. All I see is someone who is tortured by a past she can't control' Rip explained

'There's no magical cure for what's wrong with me' I explained

'Of course there is. It's called being better. When my family was killed, I thought there was no way I could go on, but I did. The truth of our existence is that we're all blessed and cursed with the drive to move forward. Live the next day. To get better. And you will too' Rip said and twirled me as I saw some guards.

'Well, maybe I can start by managing not to kill these guys. They're scarred up like our friends at the bank' I stated as we watched them walk into another room.

'South African mercenaries. Why didn't you say so? Ladies first' Rip said bowing to me

We walked of the dancefloor and I grabbed a glass of champagne. We stumbled through the doorway into a hall, laughing, acting drunk. I stumbled up to the guards.

'This area's restricted, folks' A guard said

'I'm just looking for the ladies' room' I slurred out before tripping into one guard and head-butting him, knocking him out and then kicking the other guard out, knocking him out as well.

We opened the doors and found a room covered in candles and in it was Carter's body.

'Hope you have a plan to get him out of here' I said walking over to him.

'Yep, there's a maintenance elevator leads to a loading bay. I'll have Gideon fly the Waverider down' Rip explained

'I just wish we knew what Savage was going to do with Carter's body' I commented

'Why not stay and find out?' Savage's second-hand said from behind us.

'Ah, the Gareeb. Mr. Blake has told us so much about you' He said as Mr. Blake walked in with a group of other men.

'And you, if you even think of turning into that ugly freak, I'll kill the Gareeb' He said to me as they surrounded us.

'What are you planning on doing with Carter's body?' Rip asked

'Oh, you'll see. Mr. Blake informs us that you were hoping to steal our master's fortune, but while money has its uses, it is not the source of his power' The man said as we walked down a hallway.

'Then what is?' I asked

'Let us show you' Blake said and we walked into a room to find a red room full of people, chanting.

'Our numbers are legion. All drawn to the man who is immune to death. Wealth is not power… belief is' Blake explained and we were shoved to our knees in front of Savage with Carter's body on a table.

'Hello, Gareeb. How long has it been? 4000 years? You look well' Savage said with a smirk.

'When you and your friends attacked my estate in St. Roch. I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to meet you once again. Well, if there's something that I've learned in 4000 years… it's patience. And this time I only had to wait one short day. You're probably wondering what my plans are with your friend's body. I already have his life's essence, but his blood still has its uses' Savage explained as he took his blade and cut Carter's throat.

'Jack the Ripper showed me the virtues of severing the carotid artery' Savage explained

I growled as Savage filled up a cup of his blood and took a sip.

'Centuries ago, I discovered that although immortality is mine alone, I can share a taste… with my faithful. Help them live an extra 100 years or so' Savage stated and gave the cup of blood to his second-in-charge.

'When we first met, I asked you who you were. Remember? That was the wrong question. I should have asked you 'Why?' Why did you seek to kill me? What could I have possibly done to deserve that hatred I see burning in your eyes. Did I take something from you? Someone?' Savage mocked laughing and grabbed the pocket watch with Rip's wife and son.

'Get your hands off that' Rip said firmly as I watched on my knees.

'Ah, your wife, I take it. Oh, she is lovely. The boy has your eyes. I'll sure to keep their picture close. I don't remember killing them…yet. It seems like I have a lot to look forward to' Savage laughed

I suddenly remembered I had a comm unit in my ear.

'Gideon…' I whispered

'Kaylee, I am patching you through to the Jumpship with Mr. Jackson, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory' Gideon said in my ear.

'Jefferson, where are you?' Stein asked through the comms as I listened to the conversation.

'Well, it's not a short story' Jax started to say.

'There's no time! Gideon will upload you coordinates to the Greyhill Building. Rip and Kaylee are in danger' Stein said

'We're on our way, Professor' Leonard said keeping a calm face but was actually worried.

'Mr. Snart. Kaylee is connected to the comms unit but cannot talk due to her circumstances' Gideon said

'She can hear me?' Leonard asked

'Yes' Gideon replied

'Okay, Kaylee, listen to me, we are on our way. You hear me, I am coming for you' Leonard said to me.

'This is a perversion' Rip said to Savage

'No, this is the power you have no hope of defeating. Everyone here is sworn to live and die at my command. Why? Because to them, I am a God! I pity you. You have no idea what it's like to have people willing to follow you up to the gates of hell!' Savage yelled at us when suddenly we saw the ships lights through the windows and I smirked.

'Actually, I have a little bit of an idea' Rip said grinning just as Mick, Leonard and Jax busted open the doors.

'Let's get this party started!' Mick yelled and they started shooting people.

'Here's our invitation!' Leonard added and shot the guard holding me.

Mick ran over to me.

'Well this is different. I didn't have him pegged as the 'Eyes Wide Shut' type' Mick said untying me. I shapeshifted into a hybrid and started taking out men.

'You came!' Rip shouted

'We are a team. Next time, remember that' Jax yelled out.

'ENOUGH!' Savage shouted and shot the entire room with a laser gun, we all dived to the floor for cover.

'Get Carter's body out of here. Kaylee!' Rip said to Mick and Jax before looking at me.

'I got this' I said, licking my lips. I easily fought and knocked out 5 of the members, I continued on, not noticing Savage get his throat cut by Rip and momentarily die.

I turned to find Mr. Blake standing there.

'Well if it isn't the freak. You really are ugly aren't you?' Mr. Blake taunted and Leonard looked over to him annoyed.

'You know these people are only using you for your freak gifts, right? They don't actually care about you' Mr. Blake sneered

'Kaylee, walk away, don't let him get to you' Leonard called out but I didn't listen.

'You really think I don't know that?' I asked sarcastically

'Ever since I can remember, _every_ person I ever met, has used me for me _gifts_ , has lied to me, has teased me, taunted me, this is no _t_ a new thing buddy' I said pacing around him as Rip and Leonard watched on.

'Not every one, I see the way the man with the ice gun looks at you, he is your only friend, isn't he?' Mr. Blake said laughing and I remained silent.

'Or maybe more than a friend? Either way, I am going to tell my master about this and he is going to get such pleasure in making you watch as he kills your only friend and then you will truly be alone' Mr. Blake threatened

'ENOUGH!' I shouted and snapped, turning into a full wolf and pouncing on Mr. Blake. I dug my claws into his neck, stepping on him, choking him.

'Kaylee!' Rip shouted but I didn't listen.

'Kaylee' Leonard said but I still didn't listen, I opened my jaws to rip his throat.

'KAYLEE!' Leonard shouted and I closed my mouth and looked at him whining.

'Get off him, now' Leonard demanded and I reluctantly got off him, walking over to Leonard, tail between my legs and head hung low.

'How did you do that?' Rip asked shocked

'In this form, Kaylee is more wolf than human, wolves are pack animals, packs have an alpha, someone who is trusted 100% and their word is law. Currently 10% of her brain is Kaylee's human mind. That part of her knows who I am and knows I am the only one she can trust 100% so the rest of the brain, the 90% wolf mind sees me as the alpha and therefore my word is law' Leonard explained kneeling down and patting my head as I whined softly and licked his cheek.

'Be calm Kaylee and turn back into a hybrid' Leonard said softly and I did so. I looked at Rip.

'I guess I can be controlled… by the right man' I said to Rip, winking and walked off, leaving the two stunned.

…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 3: Blood Ties – Part 5**

I woke up after a quick nap and walked outside to see Mick.

'Hey' He said and I nodded hello.

'Did you have a nice heist with Leonard and Jax?' I asked casually

'Not really, Leonard gave the emerald to his old man to try and change the time line' Mick said and I stopped walking.

'He did what?' I snapped and walked off fuming.

I walked into the main area to find Leonard sitting in the main area with a local newspaper with his hand.

'Maybe you didn't understand me, I asked for the new timeline, Gideon' Leonard said, looking at screen with a picture of his father getting arrested.

'This is the new timeline. 2 days from now, your father will be arrested trying to sell the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer' Gideon explained as I stormed into the room.

'Stupid son of a bitch' Leonard muttered

'He'll be sentenced to 5 years in Iron Heights. Despite your intervention, his future remains unchanged' Gideon explained as I walked up to him.

'YOU BLOODY IDIOT!' I shouted and punched him in the face.

'What the hell?' Leonard snapped angrily

'You realise that if you had succeeded, _our_ history would have been erased' I yelled, hiding the hurt in my voice.

'What?' Leonard asked confused

'You and Lewis found me, the day _after_ he got out of jail. If he never went to jail then that whole day would have changed and you would never have found me' I explained, pacing.

'I… I didn't think of it that way… I just didn't want him to hurt you and Lisa' Leonard admitted

'Leonard, what Lewis did to us all was awful, it was bad. But it made us who we are today. It is the reason we are so successful, why we are so good at what _we_ do' I explained, calming down and Leonard nodded accepting what I said as Jax walked up to us.

'Hey, you tried to save him. That's got to count for something' Jax said

'Turns out it doesn't' Leonard muttered

'Come on' I said to them

'Where are we going now?' Leonard asked annoyed

'To say good-bye' I explained and we met up with the others at a grave for Carter Hall and Professor Boardman.

'The other day, I tried to find some words of inspiration. Words that would restore hope to us in the wake of our losses, but it is all of you who have inspired me. Beginning with Professor Boardman and then with Carter, their heroism is… an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can't save the world' Rip said and everyone slowly left the funeral and went back to the Waverider.

'Gideon, ready us for take-off!' Rip said running into the main room where we were waiting.

'Whoa, are we being chased or something?' Jax asked

'No, but I imagine that right about now, the museum has realised that their prized emerald is missing' Rip explained looking at Leonard and Mick.

'You want me to say I'm sorry?' Leonard asked

'Sorry, I don't do sorry' Mick added

'Which is fine, Mr. Rory, because you are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn't my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage, but the reason I failed before…' Rip started to say

'Was because you didn't have all of us' Ray finished

'Obviously Dr. Palmer and I had our hands full tending to Ms. Saunders, but now that she's back on her feet…' Stein said

'We're back to full strength' Rip said excited

'Or as strong as we can be without Carter' Kendra added

'Quite true, but there is no point in us continuing any further. Unless we are all… and myself included, committed to working in concert' Rip stated

'You don't ditch us; we won't ditch you, deal?' Leonard said and Rip nodded in agreement.

'Sir, I've completed my review of the timeline. I calculate a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986' Gideon said

'Chart a course, Gideon' Rip said as we all sat down.

'Guess we're headed to the '80s' Ray said pulling down his harness.

'Better break out your parachute pants' Ray added

'What the hell are parachute pants?' Jax asked confused and the ship took off.

….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 4: White Knights – Part 1**

'That wasn't so bad, was it?' Rip said as the ship time jumped and we landed in 1986.

'Walk in the park. So where are we now?' Leonard said sarcastically as we lifted the harness off.

'Washington, D.C. The year is 1986' Rip explained

'We've landed at the height of the Cold War in a world poised for nuclear annihilation' Stein explained

'We've travelled here because I have a new lead on Vandal Savage's location' Gideon explained

'Yes. Gideon managed to intercept this telefax concerning Savage's last known whereabouts' Rip added

'Tele-what?' Jax asked

'It's like an e-mail on paper' Ray explained laughing

'Wow, that's totally useless' Mick stated as the telefax was full of crossed out words.

'Dude, this whole thing's crossed out' Jax said

'Yeah, redacted by the U.S. government, which is why we are here to steal the original file on Savage back from those who are tracking him' Rip said and looked out the window.

'Uh, that's the…' Ray started to say

'Now, now, don't worry. We are cloaked' Rip stated

'You want us to break in to the Pentagon?' Mick asked

'Sounds awesome' I added high fiving Mick

'It sounds crazy' Kendra added

'What's the plan?' I asked

'Oh, the Fabricator will fashion you the necessary Pentagon Credentials' Rip explained

'Ooh, and don't forget our G-man disguises. I always wanted to be a spy' Ray commented with a smirk.

…

Leonard and Ray were dressed as janitors while Kendra and I were dressed in military outfits.

'Now, the file we're after is kept in a secure records room. In order to gain access, we're going to need to, uh, borrow a magnetic key card' Rip explained through our comms unit.

'Because this is so much easier than just shrinking down and stealing it' Ray muttered

'Let me show you how it's done…old school' Leonard said and dropped his mop scaring a lady, who then started to fall. Leonard caught her perfectly.

'You okay, ma'am?' Leonard asked

'I wasn't watching where I was going' The lady muttered flustered and Leonard spun her back to her feet.

'Thank you' She added

'Just doing my job' Leonard commented with a smirk and the lady walked off, fixing herself.

Leonard then showed the magnetic key card to Ray.

'That's a nifty little trick' Ray commented before Leonard pulled out the ladies' wallet.

'Really? We're trying to save the world and you're lifting wallets?' Ray asked annoyed

'It's called multitasking' I commented as Kendra and I started walking towards them and Leonard slipped me the key card.

We continued to walk up the stairs and through the door.

'The records room has closed-circuit cameras. We need a diversion' Rip said through the comms unit.

'Someone call my name?' Mick said through his comms unit. Kendra and I continued through the records room.

'Double or nothing says I put this punk on the pinewood' Mick said to the crowd around him, but we heard it through the comms unit.

'We got the file' I said grabbing the files we need.

'Ok, now for the tricky part. All personnel are subject to search upon exiting the Pentagon. Firestorm will divert the power long enough for you to exit' Rip explained

'Ready when you are' Firestorm said through the comms unit.

'All clear' Firestorm said as we walked through a restricted exit door.

Suddenly the alarms started going off. An army man walked up to us.

'This is a restricted exit' The man said firmly

'Sorry, we must have gotten lost' Kendra explained

'I'm going to need to see your key card, ma'am' The army man said and Kendra looked back at me.

'We have a Code Seven violation' The army man started to say before Kendra punched him in the face and I kicked unconscious the man behind us. Kendra's wings suddenly came out and she turned back to me, her eyes red.

'We have a slight problem' I muttered

'Where is that smoke coming from?' Rip asked through the comms unit when suddenly Kendra ran outside, clawing away at guards.

'Forget the fire, what the hell does Kendra think she's doing?' Rip shouted through the comms unit and I ran outside to watch her jump onto a guard and start clawing his face.

'It seems we've got a demigoddess who's gone berserk' I said sarcastically

'All right, wonderful. Abort. I repeat, abort. Get back to the ship right now' Rip commanded

'Roger that' Firestorm said and flew through the roof.

'I meant, 'use the door', but while you're at it, can you help return our winged avenger to her cage?' Rip ordered and I watched as Firestorm flew down and picked up a raging Kendra.

I met up with Leonard, Mick and Ray and we returned back to the ship.

'Instead of dwelling on what went wrong, let's focus on the positive' Ray said as we walked into the main area where Stein, Kendra and Jax were sitting with Rip.

'What are you talking about? It was awesome' Mick said amused

'In the same away that tsunamis, earthquakes, and other natural disasters are 'awesome'' Stein said annoyed

'We got the file on Savage' Kendra said simply

'Despite the hiccup with the alarm?' Stein said looking at Jax

'Oh, so it's my fault now? You know, maybe if you weren't always yammering away in my head, I could actually focus' Jax argued

'You have access to 60 years of knowledge and experience. Why not just take advantage of that?' Stein asked

'Because it's my body on the line out there, not yours' Jax yelled

'Hey, it's not your fault. Everything would have been fine if Big Bird over here hadn't freaked out' I commented

'Excuse me?' Kendra asked annoyed

'You heard me' I stated

'Enough. There is plenty of blame to go around. Now, fortunately, Gideon was able to generate a low-end EMP, which erased all the Pentagon's magnetic media' Rip explained

'Like security footage?' Ray asked

'Look, you're just lucky that the Department of Defence likes to keep incidents like this under wraps. Gideon, any luck with our purloined secret file? Please say yes' Rip asked

'Yes, Captain. According to the Pentagon, Savage has defected to the Soviet Union' Gideon explained

'So the most powerful evil the world has ever known has just gone red at the height of the Cold War' Stein commented

'And now he's going to help them cook up something that fills the future' Ray added

'Gideon, set a course… for the Soviet Union' Rip ordered and the ship took off.

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 4: White Knights – Part 2**

Leonard and I were playing cards when suddenly the ship slowed down dramatically.

We stood up and walked into the main area with Ray behind us.

'We run out of gas or something?' Leonard asked

'Chronos is still in pursuit. Weapons systems tracking' Gideon explained

'Look, if this is your idea of trying to lose him, then,' Jax started to say before we saw two new aircrafts appear.

'Uh-huh. The Soviet Air Force to the rescue. Now, let's see how badly Chronos wants to follow us' Rip said as we flew through the skies.

'Wow, it's a MiG-21. No one's ever been this close to one before' Ray said and Leonard and I shared a look.

'Are you quoting 'Top Gun'?' Leonard asked dryly

'Maybe' Ray said with a grin

'Idiot' I said rolling my eyes

'I've got heat-seeking missiles closing at a distance of less than a mile' Gideon stated

'Which is why I need you to cut the engines' Rip said

'Whoa, wait, don't we need to those to land?' Jax asked

'I said, 'Cut them', Gideon' Rip ordered

'This sounds like a terrible idea' I said Leonard and I sat down.

'Missiles are now targeting something else' Gideon stated

'Chronos' Jax said with a smirk

'I suggest you all strap yourselves in. it's going to be a bumpy landing' Rip explained as the rest of the team sat down as well and we pulled on the harness.

'Initiating emergency landing protocol' Gideon said

'How's it going, Gideon?' Rip asked

'There's not much more I can do. Elevation is 5,000. 4,000. 3,000' Gideon said

'When I said 'bumpy' I meant, 'prepare for crash landing'' Rip added before we slammed into the ground and we were jolted forward.

'Good news, Captain. Despite our rough landing, the ship is still fully operational' Gideon explained while parts of the ship sparked behind me.

'Right, because those sparks are normal' I said sarcastically

'Welcome to the U.S.S.R' Rip said as we took off our harnesses and Stein walked in.

'If it were up to me, they would revoke your pilot's license' Stein said

''They' are more than welcome to, considering I don't have one. Did you get anything on Savage from the Pentagon file?' Rip asked as Stein put the stolen file on the table.

'It appears our friend has been quite busy since we last saw him' Stein commented

'Svarog?' Rip asked looking at the folder that says Operation Svarog.

'God of fire in Slavic mythology, a secret project the Soviets are working on. Considering Savage's involvement, most likely some sort of weapon' Stein explained as Ray picked up the folder and flipped through the pages landing on a female.

'Valentina Vostok. Graduated top of her physics program and then just dropped out of academia' Ray read

'To help develop Savage's new weapon, no doubt' Stein added

'The Cold War's up for grabs, and Miss Vostok is the linchpin' Ray explained

'I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day' Leonard said and I smirked.

'We have no idea who this woman is or what her effect maybe on history. She may be the next Madame Curie for all we know' Ray argued

'She's working for Savage. That's all we need to know' Leonard argued back

'She probably has no idea who's backing her research. Just let me approach her as a scientist, and we'll see what she knows about Savage's weapon program' Ray stated

'It's 1986, you're American, and you don't even speak Russian she'll have you pegged as a spy in a second' Leonard explained

'Perhaps I can help with that' Rip said opening up a box of green pill-size items.

'Ingestible translators. They attach to your larynx via neural interface. Swallow them you can speak and understand ay language spoken to you' Rip explained and Ray and Leonard both took one. Leonard looked at me before shrugging and swallowing the pill.

'How do you turn it on?' Ray asked

'Gideon? Switch them into Russian. Go on. Say something' Rip said

'Я не знаю, что сказать (I don't know what to say)' Ray said

'Подождите, я до сих пор говорю по-английски (Wait, I'm still speaking English)' Ray said as the others looked shocked and I smirked.

'Почему ты так смотришь на меня? (Why are you staring at me?)' Ray asked confused

'Now, you're annoying in multiple languages' I said sarcastically

'Gideon, switch him back to English. Now, according to Vostok's file, she's a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends every performance' Rip read

'It seems the final performance of 'Le Roi Candaule' is today' Gideon explained

'Dr. Palmer, you will engage Vostok at the ballet, whilst you, Mr. Snart, you're going to be his wingman' Rip explained with a grin

'$100 he fails and you have to flirt with her' I said to Leonard

'I'm not stupid enough to bet against you' Leonard commented

'Hey! I'll take that bet, I can be smooth' Ray argued and I turned to him smirking and held out my hand for him to shake. Ray shook my hand, sealing the deal.

'Your funeral' Leonard added

'Better go bone up on Vostok's CV' Ray said walking off

'I guess I'll bone up on the ballet. Gideon, bone me' Leonard said and I laughed.

'Nice choice of words' I said smirking

'On that note, I'm leaving' Rip said as he left the main room and I ran after him.

'We have a problem' I said to him

'Right, you're going to have to be a little bit more specific' Rip said

'It's Kendra. She's completely unstable. You saw her at the Pentagon. That psycho priestess Chay-Ara took over and clawed a guard's eyes out' I explained

'Perhaps Kendra just needs a bit of time. Remember, it was her first time out in the field since Carter's death' Rip said trying to defend her.

'Well, Carter's not going to be the only dead body on our hands if someone doesn't get her under control' I added

'You're right, and it just so happens I have the perfect candidate for the job' Rip said looking at me

'No. No, I was not talking about me' I argue back

'And yet, I can think of no one better suited to the task' Rip explained

'I'm not a fan of feelings. If Kendra needs someone to talk through her grief with…' I started to say

'Kendra needs someone to help her get her warrior side under control. I imagine you, above anyone else, know how to do that' Rip said walking off

'This is a bad idea' I muttered and walked off to find Kendra.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 4: White Knights – Part 3**

I found Kendra sitting in a storage room by herself. I grabbed two steel poles and sighed.

'Heads-up' I said and tossed her a steel pole

'What the hell is this?' Kendra asked

'Warriors train every day' I explain simply

'Sorry, but I'm not in the mood' Kendra said putting down the steel pole.

''Sorry' is not going to help that guard that you defaced at the Pentagon' I added

'Two months ago, I was a barista. I had no idea I had some psycho hawk goddess inside of me, and then I meet Carter, and he convinces me to let her out, and now that he's gone… I can't control it, so thanks for the offer, but I won't risk letting that monster out again' Kendra explained handing me the steel pole and started to walk for the door.

'That monster inside you is not going to go away. You have to learn how to control her' I explained

'And how, exactly, do you expect me to do that?' Kendra asked and I tossed the pole to her again.

'Let's find out' I said simply and we started to fight.

We fought all through the ship for hours and I ended up tossing her to the floor, yet again.

'Are we done here yet?' Kendra asked annoyed

'If you want to harness your power you need to learn to control your fear' I explained

'Yeah, well, you've got damn wolf DNA in your body, so I really don't think you understand what it's like' Kendra snapped

'Before you can control it, you have to accept that it's part of you' I said and kicked her in the head.

'Ease up, will you?' Kendra asked shocked

'You've got to channel your anger' I continued and slammed her up against the wall.

'Kaylee, stop' Kendra begged

'Push down your emotions. Focus on your opponent' I continued and kicked her halfway across the hall. Kendra stood up and her wings flew out and she turned to me with red eyes.

'Hello Chay-Ara' I muttered before she flew at me, cut my face with her claw and dropkicked me back into the wall hard. She landed and her wings disappeared.

'Kaylee, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…' Kendra said running over to me. I shapeshifted into a full wolf and pinned her to the ground.

'Kaylee! What are you doing? It's me!' Kendra cried out

'Kaylee! Get off her' Rip said running up to us. I snapped at Rip before turning back to Kendra.

'I'm sorry' Rip muttered before hitting me in the back of the head with a steel pole, knocking me unconscious.

…

I woke up, still in full wolf form and found I was in a cage. I growled and barked and snapped at Rip as he walked past me.

Leonard and Ray walked in just as Kendra walked in holding her neck.

'Oh, that looks sore, what happened?' Ray asked Kendra

'Maybe you should ask the lunatic Rip put in charge of training me' Kendra replied and I growled from my cage, earning the attention of Leonard and Ray.

'Why is she in a cage?' Leonard snapped at Rip and walked over to me.

'She tried to kill Kendra and you weren't here to control her' Rip said simply

'You mean you knew about this uncontrollable monster form thing?' Kendra asked Rip annoyed

'It's the captain's job to know everything on his ship' Rip said

'Kaylee' Leonard said and I turned to him.

'Calm down, turn back to a human' Leonard said and I did so. Rip opened the cage and Leonard gave me his jacket. I stood up, shaking.

'Kaylee?' Ray asked concerned, seeing the fear on my face.

'Don't you _ever_ put me in a cage again' I said deadly soft to Rip and turned the corner before sliding down to my knees and sobbed silently.

'What was that about?' Rip asked Leonard concerned

'Lewis used to put her in a cage when she was in that form and… he would make her watch as him and his friends beat Lisa and myself. Kaylee often said to me growing up that the only reason she stayed was to protect Lisa and myself… when she was in that cage… she couldn't protect us' Leonard explained simply before walking around the corner to find me on the floor. Leonard wordlessly picked me up and carried me to my room.

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 4: White Knights – Part 4**

' _Let me out of here!' I shouted as Lewis, banging on the bars of the cage he had locked me in._

' _Not until I'm finished what I'm doing here' Lewis replied as he grabbed Leonard roughly and threw her to the ground._

' _DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!' I shouted as he kicked Leonard in the stomach hard. He laughed as he lit his cigarette and turned to Lisa, who was cowering in the corner._

' _Don't…please don't touch her. I'm sorry… just don't touch her' I begged, tears pouring down my cheeks._

 _I grabbed the lock and pulled on it helplessly as Lewis held Lisa down and burnt her with his cigarette._

' _No!' Leonard shouted in pain as Lisa's screams filled the room._

I was pulled from my thoughts by Leonard knocking on the door.

'Kaylee…' Leonard whispered but I didn't reply. He sat next to me and laid my down so my head was in his lap. He rubbed my back in silence, while playing my hair.

'It's ok… it's all ok… Lisa is ok…I'm ok… everyone is ok' Leonard whispered over and over again, like he did every time I was put in the cage.

'Um…Mr. Snart?' Rip said knocking lightly on the door.

'This better be good' Leonard whispered angrily

'I am sorry but I need to borrow you' Rip explained softly as Leonard just glared at him.

'It is of the utmost importance' Rip added and I sat up.

'Go' I said softly and Leonard kissed my head before standing up. Rip went to say something to me.

'No, you don't get to talk to her right now' Leonard snapped before pushing Rip out of my room.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked out of my room, wondering around the Waverider until Kendra walked up to me.

'Heads up!' Kendra said and tossed me a steel pole. I caught it easily and put it down.

'Let's go' Kendra said but I remained silent.

''A warrior trains every day,' remember?' Kendra asked

'I'm not a warrior, I'm an experiment, a monster who is destined to be used by humans and I tried to kill you the last time we did this, remember?' I replied emotionlessly

''Tried' being the operative word' Kendra said walking up to me.

'I'm sorry about what happened to you' Kendra added as I cracked my neck and licked my lips annoyed.

'Look, you want to know my theory?' Kendra asked, trying once again to engage me in conversation

'No' I said simply

'I think your problem is the opposite of mine. I need to learn to embrace my inner hawk goddess, but you… you need to learn to embrace your human side' Kendra explained

'And what if that side of me is gone? What if the Wolf DNA has taken over my body and left no human part left?' I asked

'I see how you are with Leonard; it's not gone… not all of it' Kendra said and I remained silent.

'But if you think that side of you is gone, there is only one way to find out' Kendra said

'What, are you baiting me?' I asked sarcastically

'No, I'm training you. Come on. Are you scared?' Kendra taunted and I grabbed my steel pole and we started fighting.

…

I walked back to the main area after a few hours of training with Kendra. I walked in to see Leonard holding a gun to Rip. I stayed back and listened.

'Where was my backup, Captain? Half the team is gone…because of you' Leonard asked annoyed

'Backup?' I said softly to myself

'And if I'd have sent the other half in to save them, they'd be captured too, and where would we be, hmm? Savage would have both halves of Firestorm, a dead Kendra on top of a dead Carter, everything he wants. It would be the end of our little crusade, and most likely, the world. So before you pull that trigger, ask yourself what would you have done?' Rip asked

'That's a pretty cold calculation, Rip. Almost criminal, except we criminals have a code 'you never leave one of your own behind'' Leonard said angrily

'We will get them back!' Rip shouted

'Now, if Savage even hopes to create a Firestorm, first, he's going to need a new one of these' Rip explained as Kendra and Jax walked into the room and I joined them all at the main table.

'A thermal core?' Kendra asked

'Let me get this straight, you had Kendra and I training for the next mission when we should have been helping them on _this_ mission' I asked annoyed

'We will help them, and our next mission is to get our compatriots back from Vostok' Rip explained

'We better because if _my_ partner is killed, then you will be killed as well' I threatened, stepping towards Rip before Leonard placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Who is to say they're not already dead?' Kendra asked and I glared at her.

'Vostok needs the professor alive in order to rebuild the thermal core' Rip explained

'And Ray and Rory?' Jax asked

'Savage will keep them alive too' Rip stated

'As leverage. He'll torture them if Stein tries to hold out' I explained annoyed

'Well, we'll have to pray that he does. If Savage's goal is to create his own Firestorm, then Stein himself is the key, the missing piece of the puzzle. And if Vostok figures out how to turn Stein's powers against us, then… I'm afraid the world is beyond saving' Rip explained

'Stein's a lot tougher than he looks. I mean, it will take a lot to break him' Jax added

'That's the good news. The bad news is that our compatriots are being held in an impenetrable Soviet gulag' Rip explained and Leonard and I shared a concerned look.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 5: Fail-Safe – Part 1**

I paced my completely trashed room, fuming.

'Kaylee' Leonard said, opening the door and looked around.

'I like the new decoration' Leonard replied sarcastically and I glared at him,

'Kaylee, we will get him back' Leonard said walking up to me and holding me to his chest.

'Oh I know; otherwise people are going to pay' I said dangerously

'I didn't think you liked Mick' Leonard commented confused

'I never said I don't like him, I said I don't _trust_ him. But he is part of our team and that means I look out for him' I explained before we walked into the main area where Rip and Gideon were talking.

'Labour Camp Number 54, formerly known as the Koshmar or 'Nightmare' gulag. Built in the 18th century…' Gideon stated

'Can we skip past the Wikipedia crap and get to the good stuff, like how to break in?' Leonard snapped and Gideon was silent.

'Perhaps you didn't register that as a question, Gideon' I stated firmly

'I understood, but in its 200 years of operation, no one has successfully escaped from…' Gideon explained

'No offense, Gideon, but I never met a building I couldn't break into' Leonard explained

'Well, I hope you're right. Savage knows that Stein created Firestorm, but if he finds out that he is Firestorm…' Rip started to explain

'Always Savage with you, isn't it?' I asked

'My partner's in prison too' Leonard snapped

'And Ray' I added

'Yeah whatever, the point is you didn't lift a finger' Leonard continued

'You know damn well it was never my intention to get them thrown into a gulag, but I had no other option' Rip shouted and I stood up.

'You had me as an option! You could have sent me in and I would have gone in there and taken them ALL out!' I said dangerously calm until Leonard placed an arm on my shoulder and pulled me, away from Rip.

'Besides, I doubt that it's Mr. Rory's first time in prison or second, or I imagine, tenth' Rip added

'All right, arguing is not going to bring the team back any faster. And Rip's right. Us criminals do feel more at home in prison' Leonard said calming me down.

'And we know it better than anyone else' I added thinking out loud.

'So?' Leonard asked

'So what if the key to breaking in is asking someone who's been in and out of Soviet prisons their whole life?' I asked

'And who might that be?' Rip asked confused

'Are you familiar with the Bratva?' I asked smirking

'Ooh, the Russian Mob? In 1986, they would have ruled the criminal underground inside every prison' Leonard said leaning down on the table next to me.

…

We arrived at the spa that the Russian man, Yuri, was at today. Rip and Leonard went into the spa, wearing only bath robes and I waited in the shadows. I saw him walking towards the door.

'Ok, here he comes' I said through the comms link.

'Your tattoo. It stands for 'Menia Ispravit Rasstrel' if I'm not mistaken' Rip said earning the Yuri's attention.

'In English, it translates to, 'Execution Will Reform Me' Rip added

'What brings you to the banya, little man?' Yuri asked

'The name's Rip. I understand that you're familiar with the Koshmar Gulag' Rip explained

'We need to break into that prison. And can you make it fast? I despise the heat' Leonard added

'A man by the name of Vandal Savage runs a secret operation out of it… a prison within a prison, if you will' Rip explained

'I've heard of this Savage. He has no respect for my country's rich criminal traditions' Yuri explained annoyed

'So you'll help us?' Leonard asked

'You men have no tattoos. And a man who has no life story cannot be trusted. Igor! Andrei!' Yuri called out and two of the bodyguards outside the spa started moving towards the door. I jumped down in front of them and knocked them out quickly. The rest of the men stood up and turned towards me.

'Well don't all attack me at once' I commented sarcastically

'Igor and Andrei seem to be a bit preoccupied. Now, about that gulag…' Rip stated as I continued to fight with the men outside.

'No matter. In this life, a man fights for himself' Yuri said cracking his neck

'Perhaps you'd like this one?' Rip said to Leonard

'He's all yours' Leonard replied casually

I continued to fight the men outside the spa door until they were all knocked unconscious.

'So you like having Vandal Savage run his evil empire from your country?' Rip asked as they fought and Leonard sat back and watched casually.

'As much as a pig enjoys being Christmas dinner' Yuri replied

'Help us, and we will destroy his entire operation' Rip said simply and I knocked on the door that Leonard was guarding. He let me in and I looked around.

'I just took out 6 men. You guys couldn't handle one?' I asked amused

'You killed my men?' Yuri asked

'They're not dead, yet. And neither are you, assuming you help us' I added

'My organisation runs black market goods into Koshmar' Yuri explained

'3 of our, uh, well, comrades are being held there by Savage' Rip explained

'Koshmar is not a hotel for petty criminals. If your friends are there, they must be insane, ruthless animals' Yuri stated

'Well, one of them is' I muttered

…

Once we got back to the ship Leonard, Rip and I pulled up the schematics of Koshmar.

'Now, according to Yuri, this is where his men have access. Got it?' Rip asked as Kendra and Jax walked into the room.

'This isn't our first prison break' Leonard stated

'We got it covered' I added

'So how can we help?' Kendra asked

'By staying on the ship. We don't need any more casualties. Besides, Mr. Snart and Kaylee have got it covered' Rip added

'Whoa, man. Why does it feel like we're on the JV team all of a sudden?' Jax asked

'What you are is one half of everything Savage needs to change the face of the Cold War. And you are the only person who can kill him' Rip explained

'Yeah, so you can't just…' Kendra argued

'I am not going to gift wrap the two people in the world that Savage wants the most!' Rip shouted

'We should get going' Leonard said to me

'Oh, Kaylee, could I borrow you for a moment? I have something that might help you out with the mission' Rip said. Leonard and I shared a quick glance before he walked off and I followed Rip to his office.

'So what did you really want to talk to me about?' I asked walking over to the table.

'Gideon, will you please show Kaylee the projection of 2016 should our rescue mission fail?' Rip asked

'I'd be happy to, Captain' Gideon said and showed a hologram of a city being destroyed by firestorms.

'So this is what will happen to Russia if we don't get Stein back?' I asked folding my arms.

'Not Russia. This is Central City. The rest of the world doesn't look much better' Rip explained

'That's impossible' I said

'Not if Stein creates a stable Firestorm for the Soviets. Here in 1986, they're already perilously close to creating a prototype. Listen to me, Kaylee. Everything we've tried to achieve so far could be lost. And not only will my family die 150 years from now' Rip said

'I made it perfectly clear when I joined that I don't care about the world, Rip' I said bored

'But you do care about Lisa. What happens to her if we fail here?' Rip argued and I cracked my neck.

'That's why we're going to get Stein back before Vostok can break him' I stated firmly

'Well, I hope so, but we need a contingency plan' Rip said

'You want me to kill Stein?' I stated and he nodded firmly.

I leave the office and head to my room to grab some weapons.

'I always am impressed with how many weapons you can fit in that outfit…' Leonard said smirking and walking up behind me. I tossed Leonard a tiny briefcase, he opened to reveal Ray's Atom suit.

'And how much stupidity Raymond can squeeze into this one' Leonard added

'The plan is to save him too, not just Stein and Mick' I said, not looking at Leonard

'Oh, I'm going to save Raymond, all right, so I can beat some sense into him. And what about you?' Leonard asked

'What about me?' I asked

'Clearly I'm not the only one with a side mission. What did Rip keep you after class to talk about?' Leonard asked

'He just wanted to go over a few details of the plan' I explained as Leonard spun me around and forced me to look at him.

'He wants you to take out the old man, doesn't he?' Leonard whispered, leaning in close to me.

'It's the obvious play. It's also heartless' Leonard said

'Which is he told me to do it' I muttered emotionlessly. Leonard used a finger to lift my chin up.

'You, my dear, are not heartless' Leonard whispered and we stared into each other's eyes for a moment before I sighed and stepped away.

'The plan is to save Stein. And if, for whatever reason, we can't, Rip showed me what will happen to Lisa if Stein breaks' I explained

'I've been on a lot of heists, and even when things got rough, I never took out one of my own' Leonard continued

'Which is why he told me to do it, I was the one to kill on jobs when we were with Lewis' I said

I stated firmly and Leonard grabbed my hand.

'Kaylee, you do not need to kill people just because someone tells you too anymore' Leonard said softly to me.

'First, he leaves Mick twisting in the wind and now he's going to have you ice old silver-top. We're all just pawns, Kaylee. Come on, I'm the crook, you're the killer…' Leonard explained

'I know; but he's just not just asking me to kill. He's asking me to save the future… to save our future, Lisa's future…so if that means, for whatever reason, we can't save Stein, then I'm going to do what needs to be done' I said to Leonard ending this conversation.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 5: Fail-Safe – Part 2**

We pulled up to the Koshmar in a Russian delivery truck. Rip was driving. We stopped at the gate.

'Identification papers' The Russian guard asked and Rip gave him a big ball of money.

'Yuri the bear sent me' Rip explained and the guard let us drive in. Leonard and I jumped out of the truck and ran to the steel gate.

'Remember, we get Stein first' I said to Leonard

'And if the plan fails, you'll kill him. You want my advice?' Leonard asked

'No, but I'm going to get it anyway' I muttered sarcastically

'Don't use your gun. Do it with your hands, do it while you're looking right into Stein's eyes' Leonard said and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'You're talking about a member of our team' I snapped

'Kaylee, I just don't want you to forget who we're talking about' Leonard whispered and placed a hand on my cheek before running to the gate.

We easily broke through the gate and stole a table with wheels.

'So how's to feel to be dead?' Leonard asked

'Take the next left' I replied annoyed about our previous comment.

'You can't be down here, comrade' A guard said as we turned the corner.

'I was ordered to take this corpse to the incinerator' Leonard explained and the guard went to take a look.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Dr. Vostok used him for one of her smallpox weapons trials. Highly contagious' Leonard explained and looked past the guard to see a tortured Ray and Mick being taken back to their cell.

'All right, this duct should take us to solitary' I explained, getting out from under the blanket.

'We got to get Stein…' I start to say

'Yeah, I'm not going' Leonard explained

'What? That was the plan' I said confused

'That's Rip's plan. My priority is Mick, _our_ partner or are you so set on doing what you are told that you've forgotten about him' Leonard snapped and I looked at him shocked and hurt. Leonard went to say something but I held up my hand to stop him.

'Don't bother' I snapped and jumped up into the duct.

…

I crawled through the duct fuming and finally stopped and punched the metal angrily.

'Alright Kaylee, breathe deeply, forget any emotional attachments, breathe deeply' I muttered to myself and I opened my eyes and went completely emotionless.

'Alright, Stein, where are you?' I muttered and heard movement underneath me.

'You mentioned the Quantum Splicer earlier, Professor. Your friends are counting on you to make the right decision' Dr. Vostok said as they walked underneath me.

'I have eyes on Stein' I said into the comms unit.

'The future is cementing. You must extract Stein before he enters the lab!' Rip ordered and I jumped down from the duct and ran through the hallways and killed the 2 guards at the back of the group with throwing knives.

'Kill her' Dr. Vostok yelled and another guard went to shoot me but I shapeshifted into a hybrid and ran at him. I stabbed him in the throat as Vostok and Stein went through a door.

'What's happening, Kaylee?' Rip asked through the comms unit.

'I couldn't rescue Stein' I said as the last guard continued to try and shoot me so I grabbed him by the throat and crushed it.

'Have they moved him into the lab?' Rip asked

'Yeah, where Savage has every guard in the gulag watching him' I explained

'Well, if that's the case…' Rip said

'I know what I have to do' I said going back into an emotionless face and blocking all emotion from my mind.

I stood up straight and I looked through the window and saw a large truck on top of a hill. I smirked and grabbed the dead guard's sniper riffle and ran at full speed out of the building and over to the large truck.

As I laid on my stomach and got in position, I saw Hawk-girl and Jax fly down into the courtyard.

'What the hell are they doing?' I growled

'What I should have done from the start… helping rescue Stein' Rip said

'What about the time line?' I asked

'I have a plan. Forget about the fail-safe' Rip said

'Isn't it a little late for plan C?' I asked, watching the courtyard through the scope.

'Not is Jax can reach that circuit breaker' Rip explained.

I watched as Jax made it across the field and turned off the power to the circuit breaker.

I watched as the chaos started and all the guards and prisoners ran out to the field.

'There seems to be riot going on, you might want to reconsider your orders' I heard Stein said and soon found him being accompanied by 2 guards, getting taken through the courtyard.

'Vostok knows Stein is the other half of Firestorm. She's trying to merge with him' I explained as Jax sees Stein on the other side of the yard.

'Rip, once Stein is inside the reactor, he will become Soviet Firestorm. Do you copy?' I asked, keeping my sight on him.

'I have the shot' I said

'Kaylee, don't do it' Leonard said through the comms unit.

'I don't have a choice. It's the only way to save Lisa and the future' I stated firmly

'That is how a killer think, you are not under the control of my father anymore. That's not you anymore' Leonard said and I put down the gun and let Stein enter the reactor.

'I'm proud of you' Leonard said softly, but I ignored him and simply walked down the hill and over to Leonard and Jax. I didn't even spare Leonard a glance as I looked around at the chaos.

'How's it going up there?' Rip asked but I ignored him.

'Kaylee, Kaylee, are you there?' Rip asked

'Now you're on the comm? We need to get out of here' I stated as a Soviet Firestorm, aka, burning Vostok walked out of the reactor room.

'Oh, that isn't good' I muttered as Leonard went to shoot her.

'Whoa! Don't shoot! Stein's in there!' Jax yelled

'Lot of good it would do anyhow' I said

'Man, screw this!' Jax yelled and started to move towards Firestorm.

'What are you doing?' I shouted

'I'm getting Stein back' Jax said and Leonard looked at me but I didn't look at him.

'We'll cover you' Leonard said and we moved forward and started shooting/stabbing the guards who tried to stop Jax.

Jax moved over to Firestorm only to be punched in the face. Leonard and I fell into a familiar pattern of fighting back to back until we were torn apart by a giant blast that separated Stein and Vostok.

'Jefferson!' Stein yelled running over to Jax.

'You okay?' Stein asked

'Yeah, you?' Jax asked

'Yeah' Stein said as Leonard and I ran over to them.

'Not for long' I explained looking over at Vostok, who was glowing blue.

'I tried to warn her. Without the Splicer and myself, her nuclear powers are dangerously unstable. It appears Dr. Vostok is having a bit of a meltdown. It's fascinating' Stein said amazed

'I think what he means to say is 'run'' I added as we ran from the Koshmar.

'Waiting just beyond the main gate' Rip said through our comms unit and we saw the ship fly in. We ran in and the ship took off just as Vostok exploded.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 5: Fail-Safe – Part 3**

We were flying through the Temporal Zone and everyone was in the main room having shots of vodka.

'Courtesy of Yuri the Bear' Mick said handing me a shot glass.

'How did you even have time to steal this?' Kendra asked

'There's always time to steal' Leonard said with a smirk and looked at me with a wink but I ignored him and handed Ray a shot.

'Thank you' He said and turned to Mick.

'And just so you know, I know you're more than just a thief' Ray said

'You took a beating for me. We're even. End of story' Mick said simply

'Well, thank you' Ray said

'More drinking, less feeling' Mick said

'A toast to the first time we haven't completely ruined the time line' Stein said

'Please tell me that's true, Gideon' Rip begged

'The projections of the future are back to normal' Gideon stated

'I'll drink to that' Kendra said holding up her shot glass.

'To Rip. To things not going according to _his_ plan' Leonard said smirking and looking at me, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

'To the Captain' Stein added

'To the Captain' We all chorused

'All right' Jax said going to take the shot.

'Hold on, Jefferson. You're not quite 21' Stein said

'In 1986, the drinking age in Russia was 12, so…' I added winking at Jax.

'Well, perhaps we can let it slide this one time. After all, you were the hero today. You saved my life' Stein said as I took another shot and grabbed a bottle of vodka before walking off.

…

I sat on my bed, drinking from the bottle, wearing only my cargo pants and a bra.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal Leonard, he looked down at what I was wearing and raised an eyebrow.

'What if someone else had knocked?' Leonard asked

'I think everyone here has seen me in less after I shapeshift by now' I retorted

'May I come in?' Leonard asked softly and I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed.

'I brought a peace offering' He added, holding up a new bottle of vodka. I looked at it and then my almost empty bottle in my hand. I sighed and down the rest of my bottle before grabbing the new bottle and motioning for Leonard to come inside as I closed the door.

'Kaylee, before you say anything, I'm sorry for what I said back there, I never….' He started to say but I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him and pulling him in for a hug.

'You never need to apologise for saving Mick, ever. I am sorry I got so angry. When I got told I had to kill Stein in order to save Lisa… I went back to how I was as a child. The target was the only thing in my head. If it wasn't for you I would have killed Stein, without hesitation' I explained stepping back ashamed.

'Kaylee, that is not who you are anymore, you do not need to kill when some snaps their fingers at you, you never have to be that person again' Leonard said

'So you lost control, it happens, after what we went through I am surprised it doesn't happen more' Leonard said and I took a big swig of the vodka, not believing him.

'Kaylee' Leonard said sternly and pulled me to him. I looked up at him.

'I am so proud of you, never forget that' Leonard said softly

We walked back to the celebration to find it was just Jax and Stein talking, Rip talking to Gideon and Mick drinking by himself. Leonard walked over to Mick and I walked over to Rip.

'Stein doesn't know does he? That I almost killed him' I asked Rip

'That I advised you to kill him' Rip corrected

'Back when I was living with Lewis… I only killed so Lewis wouldn't beat Leonard and Lisa…but this time, I didn't kill because it was the right thing to do… 'I said trailing off.

'The fact that you didn't pull the trigger speaks volumes. You know, the safe move was to kill Martin with the Cold War hanging in the balance. I would like to think it was your humanity that stayed your hand' Rip explained

'I would like to think that too, but I had some help, if it wasn't for Leonard I would have pulled that trigger' I said looking over at Leonard.

Suddenly something shot at the ship, making us all fall over.

'What was that?' I asked

'We have been stuck with an explosive projectile' Gideon explained

'No kidding' Ray said coming back into the room.

'Everyone get strapped in now!' Rip yelled as we all stumbled to a chair and pulled down the harness.

'We're in the Temporal Zone. I don't understand. No one should be able to…' Rip said before we were hit again.

'You were saying?' Leonard asked

'A scan of the vessel suggests that it is the bounty hunter Chronos' Gideon stated

'Oh, man, this guy has impeccable timing' Jax shouted

'He appears to be following us. Firing countermeasures. Countermeasures effective' Gideon stated

'Have we lost him?' Stein asked

'Yes, but not his missile. Our aft shield is gravely compromised' Gideon explained

'Initiating evasive manoeuvres' Rip said as the ship started spinning and moving.

'Ah! The Vodka was a bad choice' Ray muttered

'Impact in 3,2,1. Sir, we've just been knocked out of the time stream' Gideon explained

'What does that mean?' Kendra asked

'It means we're crash-landing in place and time' Rip explained before the ship crashed into the ground.

…

We walked outside to see a burning city. I was in hybrid form to use my enhanced senses.

'Gideon, camouflage the ship. This doesn't look like the type of place we want to linger out in the open' Rip instructed

'That looks a lot like a Palmer tech building, but why does it have a Smoak logo on it?' Ray asked

'This is Star City' I said looking around.

'I thought you said the time line was safe' I asked Rip

'Yeah, Star City was intact in 2016. This… this is 2046' Rip explained

Suddenly a man with green hood and a bow and arrow jumped onto a car.

'Don't move!' He said and Rip got ready to shot him.

'Oh, thank god' Ray said

'I said don't move' The man said firmly

'It's me. It's Raymond. Oliver, look, I know it's been a long time, but don't you remember that Rip Hunter recruited us to become legends?' Raymond asked

'I never heard of any legends' The man said before turning to me.

'It's you?' He said confused

'You must have me confused with someone else' I said confused

'Your name is Kaylee, you were born in 1970 and experimented on. Your DNA was joined with wolf DNA' The man explained and the group looked at me shocked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 6: Star City 2046 – Part 1**

 _We walked outside to see a burning city. I was in hybrid form to use my enhanced senses._

' _Gideon, camouflage the ship. This doesn't look like the type of place we want to linger out in the open' Rip instructed_

' _That looks a lot like a Palmer tech building, but why does it have a Smoak logo on it?' Ray asked_

' _This is Star City' I said looking around._

' _I thought you said the time line was safe' I asked Rip_

' _Yeah, Star City was intact in 2016. This… this is 2046' Rip explained_

 _Suddenly a man with green hood and a bow and arrow jumped onto a car._

' _Don't move!' He said and Rip got ready to shot him._

' _Oh, thank god' Ray said_

' _I said don't move' The man said firmly_

' _It's me. It's Raymond. Oliver, look, I know it's been a long time, but don't you remember that Rip Hunter recruited us to become legends?' Raymond asked_

' _I never heard of any legends' The man said before turning to me._

' _It's you?' He said confused_

' _You must have me confused with someone else' I said confused_

' _Your name is Kaylee, you were born in 1970 and experimented on. Your DNA was joined with wolf DNA' The man explained and the group looked at me shocked._

'How do you know that?' I demanded

Before he could answer though, a group of men started shooting at us.

'Get back' Rip yelled as we ran and took shelter behind a broken wall.

'This guy a friend of yours? I don't like him' Mick shouted at Ray

Rip started shooting at the guy in the hood.

'What are you doing?' I shouted at Rip

'It's called shooting back' Rip shouted

'This can't be The Green Arrow' Kendra said confused

'Sure dresses like him' Ray said

'Shoots arrows like him' Leonard added

'I don't care who he is, I just want to know how the hell he knows who I am and what else he knows about me' I explained

'We need to return to the ship' Rip shouted at us.

Leonard and I shared a look before running back to the ship with the rest of the team.

'Alright, Rip. Tell us the truth' I said as we walked back into the main area of the ship.

'You've all seen how the timeline is malleable… in flux until it is set. Well, this future is not set. Remember when I told you it's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures? Well, the events that you dread could very well come to be due to your actions to prevent them' Rip explained

'You know what I think? I think you think too much' Mick said

'Believe me when I tell you that the best thing for yourselves and for this mission is to make the repairs to the Waverider here in 2046 then head back to your own time and make sure this never comes to be' Rip said firmly as Ray and Jax walk off to worked on the engine.

'I don't care about my future. I want to know how that Green Arrow knock off knows about my past' I argued and walked over to Rip.

'Look, I have no idea how he knew who you were but it doesn't matter, we can't hang around in this future. It's too dangerous' Rip stated firmly, ending the conversation. I growled annoyed and stormed off.

…

I paced my room angrily, still as a hybrid when I heard Rip, Leonard and Mick talking down the hall.

'It's not money. It's not jewels. It's not a valuable artefact. You're just lucky I'll steal anything right about now' Mick complained

'As I suspected' Rip stated as I changed back into human form and changed clothes.

'We'll get your gizmo. You just get this bucket flying again' Leonard said as I walked into the room.

'I'm coming with' I said simply, grabbing my weapons.

'No, no you are not. You are too emotional about finding that Green Arrow and getting answers. We've been over this!' Rip shouted as Leonard and Mick shared a concerned look.

'I'm over you! You got us on a mission to change the timeline for yourself, and I'm fine with that. I don't care. But you won't even let me try to find out information about my past. This man may have information about who created me, about my life before I was left in an alleyway to die! I have walked this city as a hybrid, which means I know it better than any of you. You're going to need me out there. So, either I'm coming with, or we can find out if the Time Masters are trained to fight someone like me' I threatened. Rip looked at me and opened the door to the ship.

I stormed past him, with the others following.

'So this is just a potential future. It doesn't matter if we kill anyone here, right?' Mick asked, breaking the awkward silence.

'Well, to avoid the risk of a paradox, it's probably best to refrain from killing anyone' Rip stated

'I'm not going to promise anything' Mick stated

'So what do you remember about your past?' Rip asked as we walked through the burning city.

'A doctor shoving a needle into my arm and then waking up in the alleyway' I muttered

'Nothing else?' Rip asked

'Nope' I said through clenched jaws.

'Nothing about if you were kidnapped or where you were living?' Rip asked and I spun around and faced him.

'What part of 'nothing else' don't you understand?' I snapped

'Calm down Kaylee' Leonard said placing a hand on my shoulder.

'Palmer Tech's just 2 blocks up this way. Or at least it used to be' I said and we turned to keep walking.

Suddenly there was an explosion and 2 large gang of biker's road towards us and started shooting.

'Take cover in there!' Rip yelled and we ran towards an abandoned bus.

'It's like World War III out there' Leonard commented

'It's beautiful' Mick stated as I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the Green Arrow appeared and started shooting at the bikers.

'We need to find another route' Rip told me as I looked around, searching for a clear route and Mick laughed, loving it.

I saw Green Arrow take a hit and fall to the ground. I jumped up and ran towards him, ignoring the calls from Rip.

I easily caught up to the Green Arrow and he pointed his bow and arrow at me.

'How do you know about me?' I asked

'You… you are persistent' He said simply

'You know who I am and may even know more about my past then I do, so who are you?' I asked

'I'm the Green Arrow' He said

'You don't smell like The Green Arrow from 2016' I stated firmly

'That's because that Green Arrow is dead' The man said in his non-disguised voice.

'How do you know who I am?' I asked as Rip ran up to us.

'I found your file, years ago… in my dad's lab' The man said

'Who is your father?' I asked

'John Diggle… my name is Connor' He explained

Before I could ask any more questions a group of armed men walking into the alleyway and started attacking. A man walked up and shot a large missile at us. Conner pulled Rip one way and I jumped another way. A nearby building collapsed around us and once the dust had settled, I stood up and couldn't find Rip and Connor anywhere.

I walked back to find Mick and Leonard surrounded by a bike gang.

'Drop your weapons, and hand over your wallets' A man said as they pointed their guns at Mick and Leonard.

'Wait, are you actually trying to mug us?' I asked amused as I walked over to them.

'What is this, amateur hour?' Mick laughed

'If you don't do what my man says, we're going to crush you into the pavement like a couple of ants and take your woman' A man wearing a long fur coat said walking over to me.

'Really?' Mick asked amused

'What do you say we teach these fellas a lesson?' I said smirking to Mick and Leonard.

'Yeah' Mick agreed as the man took of his fur coat and punch Leonard in the face.

'That's what you get when you don't follow directions' The man told Leonard

'Interesting. Hold this' Mick said, handing me his gun and punch the man in the face, but he didn't budge. His men laughed.

'Second thoughts…' Mick said and grabbed his gun and shot the man with it.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?' The man holding the coat asked.

'eBay' Mick said casually as Leonard and I shared an amused look.

'Now, your boss will not be needing this' Mick said as he took the fur coat and put it on.

'Well, this has been fun, but I think it's time to leave' I said, wanting to get back and find Rip and Connor.

'Leave? Why would we leave?' Mick asked, pulling a girl to his side.

Mick jumped on a four-wheeler with the girl. Leonard shrugged at me and jumped on a motorbike. I clenched my fists angrily and jumped behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and head-butting his back softly as we took off.

….


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 6: Star City 2046 – Part 2**

I sat in a booth of a club, tapping my fingers on the table as Mick drunk and celebrated with his new gang.

'Hey, you, I'm terrible with names. I'm going to call you Fonzie' Mick shouted at the man who gave him the fur coat.

'Yeah!' He called out

'I'm going to call you Kenickie' Mick said pointing to another random man.

'Anyone else here need a name?' Mick called out

'Ok, enough!' I said, hitting the table and storming over to Mick with Leonard following.

'Your highness, can I get a moment of you time, please?' I asked sarcastically

'Sure' Mick said getting down from the bar.

'Ah, isn't the future great?' Mick commented

'We really should be getting back to Rip and Connor' I stated

'Why?' Mick asked

'Because I need to discover my past' I said firmly

'And I'm not looking to put down roots here' Leonard added

'Why not? It's everything we've ever wanted. I got a gang that does everything I tell them to. I got a fur coat. I got a chalice. You can get your answers' Mick explained to Leonard and I

'What about stopping Savage?' Leonard asked

'What about it? You're the one who said we're in this for the score, remember? We could live like kings here. No cops, no heroes… just some fool in a Green Hoodie. It's Christmas every day' Mick explained before walking off with a girl on his arm.

'My patience is wearing line, Leonard' I growled and Leonard placed a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly a new group of men walked in and the music stopped.

'Who invited them?' Mick asked annoyed

'Word on the street is Deathstroke is pissed Bout something' 'Fonzie' asked

'Deathstroke… what kind of name is that?' Mick asked

One of the men who attacked Rip, Connor and I walked into the room. I slowly moved behind Leonard to hide my face from the newcomer. Leonard wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him so it looked like we were a drunken couple.

'Party's over. Everyone hit the streets. Hit everybody on them. I want Green Arrow dead by morning' Deathstroke yelled out

'Listen, pal, this is my gang. The only orders they take are from me' Mick said angrily

'Hmm, might be your gang, but it's my city' Deathstroke said to Mick before turning to the crowd.

'Green Arrow is running with a female with one blue eye and one yellow eye, and a Brit in a brown coat. Kill them all' Deathstroke ordered as I felt Leonard tense up and only relaxed once the room was cleared.

'Looks like your new minions are about to go on a citywide manhunt for Rip and me' I said walking over to Mick.

'So what?' Mick asked

'They're going to kill our friends' Leonard snapped

'Since when did are they my friends?' Mick asked

'Mick's right, me and him have never been friends' I said simply to Leonard

'Though, you and Raymond seemed to get pretty tight back in Russia' I added

'I've never been tight with anyone' Mick snapped

'Mick, it's time to go' Leonard stated firmly

'You're not the boss of me' Mick yelled and went for his gun.

'Actually, I am' Leonard said raising his voice.

'Ok, enough!' I yelled stepping in between them.

'This is my chance to discover my past and I will not have either of you ruin this for me. So, let's make a deal, you help me get to Rip and Connor so I can discover my past and then you guys can have this conversation about the future' I said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

…..

I tracked Rip's scent as my hybrid to an abandoned building and heard fighting in the distance.

'There's too many of them!' Conner called out. Leonard, Mick and I shared a look and ran towards the fighting.

'Your timing is exemplary' Rip called out as Mick and Leonard started shooting men and I took out the remaining men.

Once the fighting had stopped, I looked around.

'Where's Connor?' I asked as Rip picked up his bow.

'He's been taken' Rip said sadly

'It must Deathstroke' I said

'Hmm… the guy with the half face and the body armour has a real mad-on for the kid in the hoodie' Mick added

'Can I have a word?' Rip said to me firmly as we walked away from the others.

'Rip…' I started to say

'I know what you are going to say' Rip interrupted

'We have to get him back' I continued

'Yes, that. You're forgetting this future is only a potential timeline' Rip said annoyed

'I don't care about this future!' I snapped

'I don't care about Connor's future. I want answers about my past and Connor has them' I snapped

'Connor says that he found a file, Gideon can find any file in history. Once we get Gideon working, I will help you discover your past' Rip promised and stormed off. I walked back to Leonard and Mick.

'Now that we rescued them, let's have that chat' Mick said to us

'You want to stay here' Leonard stated

'Thought I made that pretty clear. What I'm less clear on is why you don't. A city of thieves and criminals…' Mick said

'Sounds like a lot of competition' Leonard stated

'Then we wipe them out. What I did to that other guy, we do the same to this Deathstroke and anyone else stupid enough to get in our way. Take a look around, Snart. We're living the dream' Mick explained

I sighed annoyed and walked up to Mick and knocked him out. I turned to Leonard, daring him to say something but he simply stared at me, emotionless.

'What happened to him?' Rip asked walking over to us.

'Difference of opinion' Leonard stated before I could say anything.

'Right… we need to get this and Mr. Rory back to the Waverider' Rip explained

…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 6: Star City 2046 – Part 3**

'Where's Mr. Rory?' Stein asked as we walked back onto the ship.

'Sleeping it off' Leonard replied as I paced the room annoyed.

'We have the Neuromorphic Prototype. Any luck with the ship's engine?' Rip asked

'Yeah, it's all good' Jax replied

'Is there something wrong, Kaylee?' Stein asked

'Well, the one person who knows who I am and why I was created has been kidnapped and will most likely die within the hour…' I replied angrily

'Kaylee, I have told you…' Rip started to say

'That you will help find answers for me and that Gideon can find my file… but here's the problem, Rip. I have asked Gideon to find any information on me before and Gideon found nothing. Now, maybe, with your help, we can find something… maybe. Or we can just go save Connor and I can find out right now. I need to know who I am and why I was created' I snapped

'I think if Kaylee needs to stay and help then we should' Jax said

'I mean, that's what we signed up for: to be heroes' Jax added.

'I agree with Jefferson' Stein added

'Yes, of course you both do, because neither of you understand the pitfalls of changing the timeline. Meddling with the future is arguably more dangerous then changing the past, because it is still in flux' Rip argued and I cracked my neck annoyed.

'Your wife and son's death are in the future. You want us to change that' I said softly

'Don't play that card with me' Rip said firmly

'So what? Are you only willing to risk the timeline if it's for your own family? You understand who you are and why you are here. Everyone on this ship knows who they are and why they are here except me! I have no idea why I was created or why I am this monster that stands before you. I have a once in a lifetime opportunity to discover why I was created and you want to take that away from me? After everything I have done for this team?' I asked my voice going dangerously soft at the end.

'I am not just trying to save my family and I'm not just thinking about myself and I'm not the one being selfish, Kaylee' Rip said angrily and I licked my lips

'Go to hell' I snarled

'Most likely. If you want to go and save Connor, then be my guest. I'll keep the ship here for one hour, then we're leaving. With you on board or without' Rip stated and walked off.

I left the room to find Leonard and Mick.

Mick was trapped in the ships prison cells and Leonard was just around the corner, hidden from Mick's view.

'I've been given an hour to save Connor otherwise Rip is leaving without me, you coming?' I asked Leonard and he nodded

'Let me just talk to Mick first' Leonard added as we walked over to Mick as he woke up.

'Hello Mick' I said sighing

'You fucking bitch' Mick said to me

'Just calm down' Leonard said calmly

'You lied to me!' Mick roared before trying to attack us but was stopped by the cell force field.

'Wouldn't be the first time. Remember the Del Ray Currency Exchange? The Black Hawk Armoured Car job? If I hadn't lied to you on those scores, we'd all be in prison or dead. I'm the brains, you're the muscle and Kaylee is the back-up. That's how it's always been. And on occasion, I've had to call some audible. You have a habit of getting in your own way, Mick' Leonard explained

'You're right. You've lied to me about jobs before, but then again, you lied to me about this being a job. It's not about the score anymore for you. You'd rather save the world than be my partner. A real team player' Mick explained, sitting down in his cell.

'Because that's what it's going to take to defeat Savage' Leonard stared firmly

'Then what? More money? More power? A life of leisure and sin?' Mick asked

'You are so thick Mick! You still don't get it do you?' I asked opening the cell.

'If we take out Savage, this immortal monster, can't you see what that gets you boys?' I asked

'No, tell me' Mick said unamused

'We'd be the 2 baddies sons of bitches of all time' Leonard stated

'I don't want a ticker tape parade. You know what I want from this world' Mick said seriously

'Yes… to see it burn' Leonard replied

'You lay a hand on me again, you'll burn too' Mick threatened me and I simply rolled my eyes.

'Fantastic, now that we have sorted this out, I have 50 minutes to save Connor and find out what he knows about my past' I explained and turned on my heels with Leonard following.

…..

Once we were outside the ship, I shapeshifted into my hybrid form and followed Connors scent to a spot in the city where a group of bandits were gathering.

'There he is' I whispered to Leonard as we saw them take Connor onto a stage in front of the crowd and Deathstroke with him.

'You should be honoured. This is hallowed ground. I took Oliver Queen's arm in this very spot' Deathstroke shouted

'Well, then let me go, and we'll see which one of us is tougher: me or queen' Connor challenged as Deathstroke laughed.

'I already know the answer to that. Ready the prisoner' Deathstroke said as they took him towards the table where he was going to die.

'Cover me' I said to Leonard before leaving him and walking through the crowd.

'What the hell are you?' Deathstroke asked disgusted and I rolled my eyes.

'Well, you see, I'm actually trying to figure that out myself and your prisoner there is the only one who can help me' I explained

'And you were going to come save him to get those answers? What was your strategy here? You really think you could just turn up tonight… kill me?' Deathstroke asked amused as the crowd laughed.

'No. It was just my job to distract you' I explained before Leonard jumped down from his hiding spot and shot the two men holding Connor. All hell then broke lose as Leonard chucked Connor his bow and arrows and the 3 of us fought and killed Deathstroke and his men.

Just as they were starting to overwhelm us, the rest of the team showed up and helped us finish the remaining men.

'How did you convince Rip to stay?' I yelled

'Actually, sending the cavalry was his idea' Ray replied, looking over at Rip.

'Where is Connor?' Rip asked and we looked over to see Connor kill Deathstroke.

'Thanks for save' Connor said to me

'I didn't do it to save you, what do you know about my past?' I asked simply

'I'll go get the file for you' Connor said sighing

…

I sat in my room, reading the file that Connor had given me, when Leonard walked in and sat next to me.

'So… did you find your answers?' Leonard asked as I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

'According to this file, I was the daughter of a former League of Assassin member. I was born purely so they could do experiments on me and train me to be their 'ultimate killing machine' but the leader Ra's al Ghul and my father had a falling out and he was banished from the League so they just tossed me in an alleyway, thinking I wouldn't last the night…' I explained softly as Leonard wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me tightly.

'I need to go thank Rip' I said, pulling away from Leonard.

'Thank you for having my back' I said and kissed Leonard on the cheek before leaving quickly, hiding my blush.

I walked into Rip's office to find him working.

'I'm just working on determining our next destination. I've considered your suggestion of hell but I think I'll give it a miss for the time being' Rip explained as I smirked

'I just wanted to say thank you for sending the team to back me up' I said softly

'As it turns out, you were right' Rip stated

'That must have been hard to say' I joked

'Of late I've discovered that I still have a lot to learn, I admit. Including the fact that everyone has a right to discover their past. That said… this mission is going to continue to present us with difficult choices, and I need to know that you are a member of this team' Rip said standing up

'I guess so' I said simply

'Did you get your answers?' Rip asked and I frown slightly.

'Yes' I muttered before walking out to join the rest of the team in the main area.

'All right, Gideon, let's see if those repairs that Martin, Ray and Jax made are up to scratch' Rip stated as he joined us.

'As far as I can tell, Ms. Saunders did most of the work while the 2 gentlemen competed for…' Gideon started to explained

'Just get us out of here. Please, Gideon' Stein said interrupting Gideon as Leonard and I smirked.

…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 7: Marooned – Part 1**

Leonard and I sat in a spare compartment and played cards, trying to pass the time when Mick walked in and threw a knife at the wall.

'I'm done!' Mick shouted annoyed

'Don't mind him. He's still sore about having to leave 2046' I muttered to Leonard

'I'm sore because I was recruited for my unique ability to light things on fire. And now, I'm locked in the one place where I can't light things on fire: a spaceship' Mick snapped at me before starting to walk off.

'Where do you think you're going?' Leonard asked

'Why? You gonna clock me in the head if I don't listen again?' Mick snapped

'Actually I was the one who knocked you out, sunshine' I countered and Mick just glared at Leonard and stormed off.

'Everything okay with you two?' I asked

'Yeah, peachy' Leonard replied annoyed

'He does know that I am the one who knocked him out, right? He shouldn't be angry at you' I asked

'I'm the one who brought him back onto the ship' Leonard explained before standing up and leaving.

I sighed and tossed the cards to the floor annoyed.

…..

I sat in my room, staring at the file Connor had gotten me for what seemed like the millionth time when I was brought out of my thoughts.

'Everyone report to the main area please' Rip said over the intercom.

I quickly made my way and joined the rest of the team. I found them all watching a video.

'Systemic malfunction. I'm stranded, unable to jump. Controls unresponsive. This is Captain Eve Baxter of the timeship Acheron, requesting critical rescue' A brunette female said through a distress signal.

'And we care about this chick why?' Mick asked

'We don't, but the Acheron's computer will contain the current intel on Savage's whereabouts' Rip explained excitedly

'Gideon, set a course for the Acheron's position in deep space' Rip ordered

'Yes, Captain' Gideon said before we felt the ship change direction.

'Deep space? I had no idea we had the ability to explore the unknown realms of the galaxy. Astonishing' Stein said excitedly as I leant against the wall, watching.

'No. What's astonishing is that we're acting as roadside assistance for the people whose chasing us' Jax stated

'Doesn't it seem suspicious; this distress call just happened to reach us?' Leonard added

'How do we know it's not a trap?' Kendra asked

'We don't, but what we do know is that Savage's trail has run cold. And unless Gideon can upload the data from the Acheron's computer...' Rip started to explain before being interrupted.

'I'm in' Mick said surprising everyone.

'You are?' Leonard asked confused.

'The sooner we end Savage; the sooner I get back to where I belong' Mick replied coldly.

'Prison?' Stein retorted as I chuckled.

'Any prison on Earth's better than this one, Professor' Mick replied but glared at me as I rolled my eyes.

'Gideon' Rip said

'Yes, sir' Gideon's voice rang through the ship.

'Engines to full throttle' Rip ordered

'Of course, Captain' Gideon replied and we felt the ship speed up.

'Professor Stein, Mr. Jackson, would you care to join the boarding party?' Rip asked Stein and Jax.

'A chance for an extra-vehicular docking maneuver? What could be more exciting?' Stein asked

'Well, I could think of a few things' Jax replied

'Let's get this thing started' Mick replied as Leonard walked up to him.

'Hey, you think there's something worth stealing on that ship?' Leonard asked softly

'I'm just looking for a change of scenery. If that's okay with you, boss' Mick replied coldly before walking past me.

'You know it wasn't his plan to knock you out, it was all me' I explained and Mick stepped towards me.

'It was his choice to bring me back onto this god damn ship, Kaylee' Mick replied coldly and kept walking.

'Dr. Palmer. I leave the ship in your hands while we're gone' Rip explained

'Well we're doomed' I muttered sarcastically.

'And I leave him in yours' Rip added to Kendra.

'Still doomed' I added as Kendra and Ray glared at me and I smiled and waved mockingly.

….

I sat on the floor, back against the wall, reading my file once again.

'You know, you can read that file as much as possible, the words are never going to change' Leonard explained, sliding down next to me but I remained silent.

'Kaylee…' Leonard started to say

'I'm sorry' I interrupted him

'Sorry for what?' Leonard asked confused

'Knocking Mick unconscious and causing this fight between you two' I explained before standing up and walking over to Ray and Kendra.

'Captain's log. Star date 837.9. We're awaiting word from the away team aboard the Acheron' Ray said from his captain's seat.

'I hate to break it to you, but you're no Captain Kirk. You're Picard' Kendra mocked

'But Picard was cautious, pontificating, sort of sexless' Ray replied disgusted

'Well, tell that to Vash. And for the record, Picard was way hotter than Kirk' Kendra replied

'Ooh, Mick had it wrong. This ship isn't a prison. It's a torture chamber' Leonard said walking over to me.

'Well, I don't think Mick's problem is with the ship' I replied

'You think it's with you and me' Leonard replied

'We did knock him out and force him to leave 2046 Star City, which is like Disneyland for felons' I explained

'He'll get over it. Mick runs hot. He always has. Once he calms down, everything will be back to normal' Leonard replied half-heartedly

'Yeah, I bet that one sounded more convincing in your head' I said amused

'I'd like to speak to Acting Captain Raymond Palmer' A man said appearing on the screen.

'Ooh. Acting Captain. I like the sound of that' Ray muttered before walking up the screen.

'I'm Captain Palmer. Who are you?' Ray asked politely

'I'm the man holding your crew hostage' The man said and Leonard and I shared a concerned look.

'Captain Palmer, I've informed Mr. Valor of the fiery retribution you'll rain down upon him if we are not released immediately' Rip shouted from the background before being grabbed and his head being smashed on the screen.

'Mm. I'm gonna make this really simple. You surrender your ship, and I'll drop you off unharmed at a place and time of your choosing. You've got 10 seconds to decide' Mr. Valor explained

'Or else what? If you want the Waverider for yourself, there's no way you'll fire on us' Ray replied

'Perhaps, but right now, I've got my sights set on your captain's head' Mr. Valor threatened

'Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Okay. Just give me a chance to negotiate' Ray said panicked

'Ten... nine...' Mr. Valor started to count.

'Maybe he's bluffing' Ray said to us

'Eight...' Mr. Valor continued counting

'Doesn't feel like it' Leonard replied

'Seven...' Mr. Valor continued

'You don't know Palmer, and how he survived the "Imperiex" onslaught' Rip said before the ship sounded an alarm and started moving by itself.

'Uh, Gideon?' Kendra asked confused

'Captain Hunter programmed me to execute certain protocols in response to specific keywords' Gideon replied

'Smart man' I said impressed

'What does that mean in English?' Leonard snapped

'Strap yourselves in. We are on the move and preparing to fire' Gideon explained

Leonard, Kendra, Ray and I all sat down and pulled down our harnesses as the ship.

'What are you doing, Gideon?' Leonard asked as the Waverider shot at the other ship.

'Just a warning shot to let them know we mean business' Gideon said

'Is it just me or does Gideon sound amused?' I asked smirking

'My partner's on that ship' Leonard snapped at Gideon

'What a shame' I muttered sarcastically but before Leonard could reply we were hit with one of their weapons.

'There's a hull breach in the aft portion of the ship, and the pirates have taken out the telemetry controls' Gideon explained

'Gideon, switch to manual' Ray ordered and jumped into the captain's chair.

'What are you doing?' Kendra asked

'If this is anything like a video game, flying a space ship' Ray replied as Leonard and I stood up.

'Where are you guys going?' Kendra asked

'To deal with the hole in the ship' I explained

'Make sure Picard here doesn't get us all killed' Leonard added and followed me with his cold ray.

'Actually, I'm more like Sulu right now. Or Han Solo!' Ray said excited

'I'm going to kill him myself' I said

…..


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 7: Marooned – Part 1**

Leonard and I quickly found the hole in the ship and Leonard started to freeze it with his cold ray.

'How long can you keep that up for?' I asked

'Not long. I'm gonna run out of charge' Leonard explained before the gun stopped working.

'Be advised, the breach is only partially contained' Gideon explained when suddenly the doors started to shut. Leonard and I ran over but the doors shut, with us inside.

'Guess we know the bulkhead doors are working' Leonard stated

'Too bad we're on the wrong side of them' I added

Leonard and I paced the room trying to keep warm as the temperature rapidly decreased.

'Uh oh' Ray and Kendra said running up to us and tried to open the doors.

'Thanks for stopping by' I said casually

'We're gonna get you out of here. Just hang tight' Ray said

'Is there another option?' I asked sarcastically

'Don't mean to rush you, Raymond, but it's getting cold in here. Normally I wouldn't complain, but...' Leonard said trailing off.

'Can't you just open the doors, Gideon?' Kendra asked

'The bulkhead is designed to remain shut until the breach is sealed' Gideon replied

'Well, that's not happening from in here' Leonard snapped

'How much time do we have until...' Kendra started to say but trailed off.

'We're dead' I finished for her.

Leonard and I sat side by side, shivering as Kendra and Ray left.

'Here' Leonard said and went to give me his jacket. But I refused and instead shifted into my hybrid form.

'I suppose this feels like a day at the beach for you?' I joked

'If I had to pick a way to die, freezing wouldn't be the worst' Leonard explained

'What do you think it is like?' Leonard asked me suddenly

'Dying?' I asked and Leonard nodded

'You know, it's funny. I mean, every expects it to be terrifying, just panic and fear' I said licking my lips.

'What do _you_ think?' Leonard asked

'I guess lonely' I said, looking up at Leonard and staring into his eyes.

'At least, I'm not alone' I whispered leaning my head on Leonard's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

'Closest I ever came to dying was, uh...the day I met Mick' Leonard confessed

'Why does that not surprise me?' I asked

'It wasn't like that. It was my first day in juvie. I was 14, and as you know, I was the smallest kid in there by far. Some of the older kids wanted to make sure I knew it. So they jumped me. I fought back, but one of them had a shiv and I figured that was it, until Mick stepped in. And they didn't mess with me after that. He's been standing up for me ever since' Leonard explained as I took Leonards hand in mine and our fingers entwined perfectly.

'Let's just hope he's standing up for Rip and Jax now' I muttered

'Who else is gonna take on those pirates?' Leonard joked

'Nothing quite like dying to make you think about all the mistakes, all the wrong choices' Leonard said suddenly

'Is this Leonard Snart coming to God in his final moments?' I joked, hugging into his arm.

'Hardly. Just wishing I could take a few things back. I should've left Mick in future Star City' Leonard confessed

'Why didn't you?' I asked softly, my body going numb from the coldness.

'Without me to keep him in check, Mick can be a scary guy' Leonard explained and I chuckled.

'I am aware of this but I hate to break it to you, even if we make it out of here alive, you're still gonna have a problem on your hands. And I've seen enough to know that Mick's in a dark place. He's not coming back' I explained as Leonard remained silent.

'I never thought about death… I wonder if I can even freeze to death' I muttered softly, licking my blue lips. My fur was frozen stiff and my eyes started to drift close.

'Kaylee… if… if this is it, if we die right now… I need you to know something… I…' Leonard started to say but I didn't hear the end before I passed out.

….


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 7: Marooned – Part 3**

'Kaylee!' I woke up to my name being called, I couldn't see anything though.

'Come on Kaylee! Wake up! I need you alive, god damn it!' Leonard shouted and I groaned and opened my eyes to see Leonard's worried face hovering over me.

'Hey' I said casually and Leonard hugged me laughing.

'So the bulk doors opened' I stated

'Good observation Kaylee' Leonard retorted and I grinned.

Leonard helped me stand up and we soon found Kendra hovering over Ray, much in the same way Leonard was with me only moments ago.

'You kids need a moment?' Leonard joked

'You okay?' I asked

'Mr. Palmer nearly died' Gideon explained

'Welcome to the club' I said sarcastically

'Gideon, what's happening on the Acheron?' Leonard asked

'Funny you should ask. I just received a message from Mr. Rory. It seems he escaped capture and is now returning to the Waverider' Gideon explained

'Told you. Those pirates picked the wrong guy to mess with' Leonard told me as we walked to the dock bay.

'Since when does Rory even know how to fly the jump ship?' Ray asked

'How did he even find us?' Kendra added

'Actually, I did the flying. He received quite a beating at the hands of the pirates' Gideon explained

'That's him now' Gideon added as we heard the doors open and saw a bruised Mick walk out.

'You okay, Mick?' Leonard asked but I smelt others in the jump ship and I snarled angrily.

'Boys! Ship's all yours!' Mick shouted as about 12 pirates joined Mick, their guns on us.

'You fucking son of a bitch' I growled, stepping forward but Leonard placed a hand on my shoulder.

'What are you doing, Mick?' Leonard asked

'I'm getting us home. Are you in?' Mick asked Leonard.

Leonard stepped forward and pulled out his weapon.

'Yeah. Kaylee… it's time to choose a side, I guess' Leonard said with a sigh as he looked at me and the team and then back at Mick.

'Chosen' Leonard stated and shot the guy next to Mick.

'Bastard!' Mick shouted and went to shoot us but we dodged.

'Get them! I'll get the time drive' Mick explained

We all started shooting and fighting the pirates.

'Mr. Rory is making his way to the engine room to access the time drive' Gideon explained

'I'll handle it' Leonard said to me before getting blasted back into a wall.

'Alright, Mick. You're mine' I muttered, once I saw Leonard was moving.

I kicked a pirate in the wall, knocking him unconscious before running and following Mick's scent.

I found him about to grab the time drive.

'Step away from it, Mick' I said firmly and he turned back to see me cracking my neck.

'I'll tell you what, Kaylee. Walk away and I won't kill you' Mick warned

'You know I can't do that' I stated

'I like you, Kaylee' Mick said suddenly and I laughed

'No you don't' I explained

'Yeah, you're right. I don't like you but you got a lot of guts' Mick admitted and I licked my lips and rolled my eyes.

'Aw thanks' I said sarcastically

'And that's why I'm only gonna kill you a little bit!' Mick shouted and went for his gun but I kicked it from his hand. I shoved Mick up against the wall.

'I don't want to hurt you' I muttered

'Since when?' Mick asked amused

'Since Leonard told me about you saving his life in juvie' I explained and Mick's eyes went soft for a split second before he shoved me back and punched me in the mouth. We traded punches and kicks until Mick shoved me, back first into the engine and a sharp pointed pipe stabbed through my shoulder. Mick grabbed his gun and melted the tip of the spike so I couldn't pull myself off it.

'What's your plan, Mick? You can't kill me' I taunted before Mick punched me in the mouth, hard.

'I have wanted to do that for so long' Mick said smirking as I licked the blood on my lip and spat it at him.

'I always did like the fire in you, Kaylee. But I never understood why Leonard didn't just fuck you and kick you to the curb' Mick taunted

'Maybe because he is in…' Mick started to say but was interrupted.

'Mick!' Leonard shouted before shooting him with his cold ray.

'Waverider, this is Captain Hunter. We've regained control of the Acheron. What's your status?' Rip's voice rang out through the PA system.

'What are you gonna do, Snart?' Mick asked as Kendra and Ray ran into the room.

Leonard walked up to Mick and hit him with the butt of his gun and knocked him unconscious.

'Don't mind me, just relaxing here' I said casually, gaining everyone's attention.

Leonard blasted the flat end of the pipe sticking out of me and helped me off it.

'You okay?' Leonard asked as he applied pressure to both sides of the wound.

'Peachy' I commented dryly as Kendra and Ray grabbed Mick.

….

After arguing with Leonard and then Gideon about needing to be stitched up, I changed clothes and walked into Rip's office to find everyone, minus Mick, standing around awkwardly.

'Okay. I'll say it. Why don't we just drop him off back in 2016?' Ray asked, breaking the silence.

'Because my sister lives in 2016' Leonard stated

'And your mother, and your wife' I added, walking into the room, looking at Jax and Stein

'How are you feeling?' Kendra asked and I smirked.

'I'll be back to beating you in a matter of hours, Big Bird' I joked playfully and Kendra grinned.

'So what exactly are we talking about here? Leaving Rory in the brig until we take down Savage?' Jax asked

'No, no, no, no, the brig is unsuitable for long-term incarceration' Rip explained

'Leaving him free run of the ship is not an option' Kendra added

'I'll handle it' Leonard stated

'By handling it, you mean murder?' Stein asked

'I said I'll handle it' Leonard said more firmly, ending the conversation as he walked off to get Mick.

I looked at the concerned team member's faces before running after Leonard.

'Leonard!' I shouted as I caught up to him as he dragged Mick's body to the jump ship.

'You're not coming with me this time' Leonard said and I frowned confused.

'I need to do this… please' Leonard said softly. I gasped shocked since Leonard as only ever said the word please 3 times in his life and they were begging Lewis not to hurt me.

I nodded and left Leonard to do what he needed to do.

….


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 8: Night of the Hawk – Part 1**

'I'm not the only one whose vision is blurry in their left eye, am I?' Stein asked as the Waverider landed and we took off our harnesses.

'Seeing three of everything? That's normal, right?' Jax added

'Yes, as I mentioned before, the effect of time travels on the human body increases with the length of each jaunt' Rip explained

'So where are we?' Kendra asked

'Harmony Falls, Oregon. According to Captain Baxter's intel, Savage makes an appearance in this quaint little hamlet' Rip explained

'What the hell is Savage doing in Pleasantville?' Jax asked

'Murder, apparently' Rip said confused as he brought up a newspaper about a serial killer.

'Several denizens of Harmony Falls have been brutally slain, and others have gone missing' Rip explained

'Huh. Kind of like Rory' Jax said, looking at Leonard with disgust. I growled lowly in warning to Jax.

'Reports are vague, but it seems like the killer is an expert with knives' Rip continued, trying to break the tension.

'That sounds like Savage's MO' I stated, glaring at Jax.

'Yeah, but serial killing isn't. Sounds pretty small-time for a guy who's had coffee with Hitler' Ray added

'Yeah, well, clearly we have to assume that Savage has a larger, more nefarious plan. But since we've jumped back in time, Savage isn't expecting us here' Rip explained excitedly

'Savage is pretty good at hiding, even in a small town, so how do you plan to find him?' Kendra asked

'By investigating these murders. Now, there has to be a common link between the victims, starting with the first. A piano teacher was found slain in her home, which is now on the market. So Mr. Palmer and Miss. Saunders are going undercover as a couple to inspect the property' Rip explained before showing a picture of a dead male.

'Dr. Matt Miller was found murdered on the grounds of the asylum where he worked. The sanitarium is in need of a replacement. So Dr. Stein and Kaylee will be going undercover there to replace him and search for any clues' Rip explained

'My school counsellor always did say I'd end up in an asylum' I said sarcastically as Leonard laughed.

'Meanwhile, Jefferson is the perfect age to discern the facts behind the disappearance of three teenagers who went missing a week before these murders began' Rip finished

'So Raymond and Kendra are shacking up, Kaylee's Nurse Ratchet, and Jax's the new kid in town. Where does that leave me?' Leonard asked

'We will be going undercover as FBI agents' Rip explained and I started laughing loudly.

'Really? Leonard an FBI Agent?' I asked laughing as the team just shook their heads and walked off to the fabrication room.

…

'It's a very impressive facility. I did my doctoral thesis on socio-pathology in relationship to serial murder, actually' Dr. Stein said to the doctor showing us around the asylum.

'Well, that'll certainly come in handy around here. We've been short-staffed ever since Dr. Miller's sudden demise' The doctor explained

'Of course, I could never consider accepting a position here without my faithful nurse/assistant' Dr. Stein explained, looking over at me and I forced a sweet smile.

'Yes, well, she looks like she'll fit right in' The doctor said as he looked at my body, grinning and walked off.

'This is going to be very difficult' I muttered to Stein

'Come on, it's time to meet up with Jax' Stein said as we left the asylum and walked to a local café.

'Schwinn Hornets. I had the very same one when I was their age. Seeing white picket fences and perfect family houses, it's enough to make one nostalgic' Stein commented as we watched people outside pass outside the café.

'Or nauseated' I added dryly

'Oh, come on, Kaylee. Even someone as jaded as yourself can't deny how idyllic this time was' Stein said to me

'Yeah. If you're white' Jax said

'And a man. And straight. And...' I added

'Okay, okay. I get the point' Stein interrupted

'Dude, even if this town wasn't full of small-minded idiots, it'd still be creepy as hell. I used to watch all these old horror movies with my mom, and they all started off in places like this. See, first it's all perfect, and then, boom, some alien monster beast thing starts killing kids on Lovers' Lane' Jax explained

'Ooh' I taunted, fake being scared.

'I'm telling you, man' Jax said to me before looking at a girl sitting at the counter.

'What is it?' Stein asked

'An unhappy cheerleader. Now, that is scary' I mocked

'That girl was from the newspaper articles Rip showed us. She knows the guys that went missing' Jax explained

'Perhaps she can illuminate us as to their whereabouts' Stein added

'Dude, can you not just say, "Hey, Jax, why don't you go talk to her and find out what she knows?" Like a normal person' Jax asked annoyed

'Hey, Jax, why don't you just go do that?' Stein mocked

'All right. We mustn't dawdle. I believe our lunch hour is nearly at an end. Come along, Nurse' Stein said smirking

'Just so you know, I'm not afraid to kill someone slowly, over the course of days' I threatened before leaving the café with Stein.

…

'This is a waste of time. We should be out there looking for Savage, not playing doctor. You know what I mean' I said to Stein as we walked through the asylum in our doctor and nurse outfits.

'I'd like to think that in a town with multiple murders and missing teenagers, the local insane asylum would be fertile ground for clues. Let's start by reviewing the files of every inmate with a history of violence. If you wouldn't mind getting me those files, Nurse?' Stein ordered with a grin.

'Literally for days' I whispered and walked into the records room to find a male orderly doing some paperwork and another nurse. The male orderly looked over at me and smile, so I smiled politely back as a doctor walked into the room and walked over to the nurse.

'Is that a new perfume I smell? You know, if you're trying to drive everyone crazy, I have to tell you, it's working' The doctor said to the nurse, making her feel uncomfortable.

'I'm very busy right now' The nurse tried to say politely as the orderly and I watched on annoyed.

'You know what your problem is? You don't know how to have a good time. Now, what you need is a man who can show you one' The doctor explained as I rolled my eyes and pulled out a drawer and it bumped into the doctor, spilling his coffee on himself.

'Oops' I said smirking

'Thank you' The nurse said before walking off with a grin on her face.

'That was incredible. I'm Kyle' The orderly said walking up to me.

'Kaylee and maybe next time, he'll take no for an answer' I said shrugging

'It's not just him. Most of the doctors here are looking for a good time, and most of the nurses all say yes, 'Cause they're looking to get married' Kyle explained as I rolled my eyes disgusted.

'Oh. Not you, though?' Kyle asked curiously. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again but decided I could use him. So I grabbed the files and turned to him.

'I'm...' I started to say but was interrupted.

'…not really looking for a husband' Kyle finished and I once again had to bite my tongue but instead I smiled sweetly.

'Today's my first day. Care to give the new girl a tour?' I asked sweetly and Kyle eyed me up and down and nodded.

'The files you asked for, Doctor' I said to Stein as we walked past him.

'Excellent, Nurse. I could also go for a cup of coffee' Stein said pushing his luck.

'Me too. Black. Two sugars' I stated and walked off with Kyle.

'So what made you move here?' Kyle asked

'Dr. Stein moved here and I go where he goes' I explained

'Oh, are you and him?' Kyle asked sadly

'Sleeping together? Hell no' I said quickly and shuddered in disgust.

'Good' Kyle said grinning like a fool.

'And the cafeteria's over there. It's better than what we serve the patients but not by much' Kyle said continuing the tour.

'Oh. What's down there?' I asked curiously, seeing a restricted area.

'Oh, that's Hall H, the restricted ward. It's for Dr. Knox's patients. Violent psychotics. That part of the tour is worth skipping' Kyle explained as I turned to face him and saw a photo of ''Dr. Knox'' on the wall. It was Vandal Savage.

…..


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 8: Night of the Hawk – Part 2**

Stein and I reunited on the Waverider with the others after our shift.

'You look good as a nurse' Leonard commented smirking at me

'Oh I am so not in the mood _Lenny_ ' I replied, calling him Lisa's nickname for him, which he hates.

'Savage doesn't think I recognize him, which means he won't try to kill me. He can't steal my powers before I've found them' Kendra explained

'Don't forget, we also have to figure out why he's killing the townsfolk' Ray added, as he ate the tuna casserole that Savage made.

'Are you really eating that?' Kendra asked disgusted

'Say what you want about Savage. He makes one hell of a casserole' Ray replied

'Yes, well, Mr. Snart and I have been analysing these forensic files' Rip stated

'Which reveal nothing except Savage is very good at making people disappear' Leonard added

'Hmm, something you both have in common' Jax muttered as the room fell silent.

'Are we just gonna pretend like none of this happened? That Mick Rory wasn't a part of our team? If you can just ice your best friend like that, I hate to think what you could do to us' Jax explained angrily

'First of all, I am his best friend, not Mick. Second of all, I am currently playing a nurse in an asylum that is dominated by sexist males and an annoying male orderly who is following me around like a lost puppy so I am not in a good mood for your attitude against Leonard' I said dangerously to Jax.

'Right now, we need to stay focused on the mission' Kendra said, trying to ease the tension.

'Look, Savage is going to be busy with this little cocktail party. Whilst you two keep an eye on him, Kaylee and Martin have the opportunity to find out what he's doing in the secret wing of that asylum' Rip explained as Stein and I nodded and left the room.

…

Once we were back at the hospital, I broke into Dr. Knox's office and started looking through his desk.

'If you're looking for booze, you're in the wrong office' Kyle said, walking into the room.

'Dr. Knox doesn't drink. But I know where Dr. Enbom keeps the good stuff' Kyle added grinning

We left Dr. Knox's office and after grabbing a bottle, we sat down in the staff room and started taking shots and talking.

'This town sucks'' I said taking a shot.

'Wow, you do not hold back' Kyle said laughing drunkenly and taking another shot.

'I've learned life's too short' I explained taking another shot.

'So do you have a boyfriend?' Kyle asked softly and took another shot.

'No… never really been a relationship person' I explained, taking another shot.

'Well maybe… we could get a drink sometime… outside of work' Kyle asked before passing out on the table.

'Yeah… right' I said rolling my eyes as Stein walked in.

'Uh, Nurse, may I have a word with you, please?' Stein asked and we walked out into the hallway.

'Well, now I see what's been going on. While I've been busy working, you were busy seducing that young man' Stein said angrily

'Actually, he caught me Dr. Knox's office so to avoid detection I decided to get him so drunk that he passed out cold and I could continue with my work' I explained angrily

'Well he certainly did seem smitten with you' Stein muttered back before an alarm went off and security guards walked past us.

'Get to Hall H!' One of them said in a hurried voice as Stein and I shared a confused look.

I walked back into the room where Kyle was waking up.

'Uh, oh sorry, I must have dozed off. Where were we?' He asked

'I was asking if you ever get freaked out? Being in an insane asylum by yourself in the middle of the night?' I asked curiously

'Freaked out? No. Lonely? Yes. Actually, there is one place in the hospital that scares me' Kyle admitted, still drunk from the shots.

'Dr. Knox's restricted wing' I stated and he nodded.

'Do you know what he's doing to the patients down there?' I asked softly

'No. I don't like to think about it' Kyle explained

'What do you like to think about?' I asked curiously, right before he lent in and kissed me. I kissed back for a moment but Leonard's face appeared in my mind and I pulled back.

'What's wrong?' Kyle asked worried

'Nothing. I-I just... I have to get back to work' I stuttered and quickly left.

…..

Stein and I left the asylum after getting an urgent message from Rip and Leonard. Stein was concerned but did notice I was being very quiet. Stein and I walked into the med bay to find the 'unhappy cheerleader' bleeding on the table.

'What happened?' Stein asked

'I don't know. But I'm guessing Jax and Peggy Sue had a pretty lousy first date' Leonard explained and looked at me but I looked down quickly, hiding my blush.

'Where is Jefferson?' Stein asked worried

'There was no sign of him in the car' Rip explained

'These wounds don't appear consistent with a knife' Stein said looking at the girl.

'Correct. I believe these lacerations were made by talons' Gideon replied

'It was Tommy' The cheerleader mumbled

'Tommy Fuller, one of the missing teenagers' Rip explained

'He was like a bird. He... he was like a bird monster' The cheerleader explained

'Captain, analysis of Miss Seavers' blood reveals traces of silicate minerals' Gideon explained

'Miss Seavers, do you recall Tommy coming into contact with a meteor of some kind?' Rip explained

'The car crash... it was... it was glowing' Miss Seaver replied

'She's talking about a Nth Metal meteorite' Stein explained shocked

'Say something that makes sense' Leonard said annoyed

'It seems Mr. Fuller has come into contact with a meteorite with mutagenic properties' Stein explained

'Try again' I added, speaking for the first time since returning to the Waverider.

'Apparently, Miss Seavers' boyfriend has been exposed to the same type of meteor that Kendra came into contact with' Rip explained as we left the med bay and returned to Kendra and Ray.

'Me?' Kendra asked as we told her the news.

'Well, you and Carter. 4,000 years ago. The meteorite which gave you your powers appears to be of the same variety that mutated Tommy Fuller' Stein explained

'And I'm guessing it's not curable' Leonard stated

Well, I-I suppose, if the talons which lacerated her left some mutagenic residue, I could...' Stein explained

'Yes or no?' I snapped annoyed

'Perhaps' Stein replied sternly.

'Why don't you get to work on that, Martin?' Rip said and Stein left the room.

'Okay, so if Savage isn't the one doing the killing, what is he doing in town?' I asked

'Doesn't matter' Ray said excitedly as he pulled out a dagger.

'We can take him down' Kendra added

'The Amon Dagger. Where did you...' Rip asked excited

'Savage's house' Ray replied

'All right, we need to proceed on two fronts: locate Jefferson and make an all-out assault on Savage' Rip stated

'A full-on attack only plays to Savage's strengths. If we want to get him...' I started to explain

'We need to target his weaknesses' Rip finished

'Sadly, very few come to mind' Rip added

'I can think of one. Me. He wants me, and he always has. So if I can get close enough to him, then...' Kendra explained

'Then he'll kill you' Ray said worried

'Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I don't need your protection' Kendra said annoyed

'There's no reason to go alone. We're part of a team for a reason' Ray explained

'Yes, and the team seems comfortable with me doing this, so that makes it about you and me' Kendra snapped before grabbing the dagger and walking off.

'Kaylee, a word?' Leonard asked and I nodded as we walked off.

'This orderly, Kyle, who has been bothering you, something happened tonight' Leonard stated but I remained silent.

'I know you well enough to know that it did' Leonard said, trying again.

'He kissed me' I explained and Leonard's eyes blazed before he stormed off.

I sighed and walked to the med bay to find Stein working.

'Any updates?' I asked

'We're making progress' Stein explained

'In the meantime, we need to get ready to back Kendra up. She's going into the asylum to meet Savage tonight' I explained

'Another opportunity for you to see Kyle' Stein mocked

'Yeah, and apologize' I said with a sigh

'What did you do?' Stein asked worried, thinking I had attacked him.

'Actually, he kissed me…and I freaked out' I confessed

'Oh' Stein said confused

'Because of what I am… and what I have gone through with humanity I haven't really experienced much in the way of feelings. And then when Kyle kissed me…' I started to explain softly.

'It was like you were being kissed for the first time. How romantic' Stein guessed

'No, not at all. I have kissed guys, and girls, I have slept with guys, and girls, but it was only to distract, manipulate or use them during a heist' I explained

'Then what made you freak out?' Stein asked curiously

'I saw… someone's face' I muttered

'Mr. Snart' Stein deduced. I remained silent but I didn't need to say anything.

'That's the thing that sucks about feelings is, you realize how much you can hurt someone or... get hurt' I said softly before walking off, leaving a very confused Stein.

…..


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 8: Night of the Hawk – Part 3**

Stein and I returned to work and soon Ray came in as a patient.

'Nurse? Nurse, I keep hearing voices in my head. My wife with another man, and it's driving me crazy' Ray said, acting the crazy person.

'Well, maybe you should learn to trust your wife a little bit more. Orderly?' I said as Rip, dressed as an orderly walked over.

'Show our new patient to his room. And don't hesitate to give him a sedative if he doesn't calm down' I ordered

'Right away, Nurse' Rip said and took Ray away.

I continued to work while I could hear Leonard and Stein through the comms.

'I'm sure the kid is fine' Leonard said

'Jefferson and I, as you know, share a psychic connection, but for some inexplicable reason, I can't seem to reach him. I've grown so accustomed to our partnership, to suddenly be without him is disquieting' Stein confessed

'I know the feeling' Leonard replied softly and I frowned. Leonard was in pain because of Mick and I couldn't do anything about it because after he found out about Kyle kissing me, he stopped talking to me.

Suddenly alarms went off.

'Oh, boy' Stein said surprised

'Just when you think you've seen everything' Leonard added before I could hear him shoot 2 things.

'Guess those missing kids are no longer missing' Leonard said.

I jumped the counter and ran towards the Leonard and Stein.

'Oh, my God. It's Jefferson. Jefferson, it's... it's us!' Stein begged

'Jax, don't make me do this' Leonard warned

'Ah!' Leonard shouted in pain. I stopped running when I heard Leonard scream.

I heard screaming and turned around to see Kyle getting attacked by a weird half bird, half monster human.

'What the…' I said shocked before tackling it away from Kyle.

'I can explain. Just not now' I said to Kyle before leaving him.

I shifted into a hybrid and followed the scent of Leonard and found him being cornered by a monster version of Jax. I walked over and punched Jax in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Kyle appeared and stared at me.

'Kaylee?' Kyle asked shocked. I went to step forward but he stepped back.

'No, don't come near me. You're a damn monster, just like them' Kyle said, hatred filled his voice. He ran away from us. Leonard went to go after him but I placed a hand on his shoulder.

'It's time to go' I said firmly

'Not without Jefferson or whatever's left of him' Stein added

…..

'Gideon was able to help me devise a gene therapy that will hopefully restore Jefferson and those at the asylum to their former selves. If genome bonding occurs, we should know right away. Course, we would never have had the slightest chance of saving him were it not for you' Stein said once we had returned to the Waverider.

'Let's not get sentimental. Another minute, and things might have gone down very differently' Leonard replied indifferently

'Despite your bravado, Mr. Snart, the actions that I witnessed last night were nothing short of heroic' Stein replied

'It's working' Rip commented as Jax turned back into a human.

'I need to go help Ray and Kendra pack. I'll see you in a bit' I said softly and walked out of the room.

'Kaylee!' Leonard called out

'So now you are talking to me?' I snapped

'I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…' Leonard tried to explain but I wasn't buying it.

'Okay! I do… When you said that you kissed Kyle… I got jealous… very jealous. I didn't know how to handle that emotion, so I ignored it… by ignoring you' Leonard explained

'I have kissed and slept with guys and girls before Leonard, why was this one different?' I asked softly, looking down. Leonard placed his hand on my cheek and forced me to look up at him.

'This… mission has made me realise a lot of things about myself but mostly… It's made me realize how I felt about you…' Leonard whispered

'Kaylee, are you coming with us?' Kendra called out interrupting us.

'Uh…' I said looking back at Leonard

'Go… we can talk later' Leonard said before walking off and leaving me standing there with my mouth wide-open.

…..

After helping picking up Ray and Kendra from their house, we started walking back to the Waverider.

'1958's swell and all, but I miss the Internet...and cell phones' Kendra said, when suddenly we saw the Waverider start up.

'Uh...what are they doing?' Ray asked we ran after the ship but it took off, without stopping.

'Where did they go?' Kendra asked confused

'Better question: why did they leave us?' I asked silently fuming.

…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 9: Left Behind – Part 1**

 _After helping picking up Ray and Kendra from their house, we started walking back to the Waverider._

' _1958's swell and all, but I miss the Internet...and cell phones' Kendra said, when suddenly we saw the Waverider start up._

' _Uh...what are they doing?' Ray asked we ran after the ship but it took off, without stopping._

' _Where did they go?' Kendra asked confused_

' _Better question: why did they leave us?' I asked silently fuming._

'We just have to stay calm. Wherever they time jumped... whenever... they'll come back to this exact same moment' Ray said but we waited for 10 minutes and nothing happened.

'They're not coming back. Let's go' I snapped after the pain and betrayal I felt had slowly increased during those 10 minutes.

'Look, as a former Eagle Scout with over 100 merit badges... no big deal... the first rule of getting lost is stay the same place. That way, you can be found' Ray explained pacing

'And as part wolf, the first rule of survival is when you've been attacked is to keep moving' I argued, my temper rising

'I sort of think wolf instincts trumps the Eagle Scouts here. Plus, Savage is still out there' Kendra explained

'Guys, the rest of the team would not leave us marooned in 1958' Ray argued

'Except for, that's exactly what they did. You said it yourself... you have a time machine, and you're never late. They're not coming back' I snapped

'Leonard was just about to confess his love for you, he wouldn't have abandoned you of all people!' Ray yelled

'AND YET HE DID!' I shouted before losing control and shifting into a full wolf. Kendra and Ray stepped back, scared because they knew I was uncontrollable in this form.

I howled in pain before running off, leaving them alone.

….

I spent the next 8 months living in the forest as a wolf, I found a pack, challenged the leader and became pack leader. My human side was nothing but a distant memory.

I walked through the forest, sniffing out food for my pack with the other hunters until I smelled human. I growled lowly, silently telling my hunters to return to protect the rest of the pack. I approached carefully and I saw an injured male. I growled, warning him I was there. He looked at me, not scared, but curious. I stalked around him, smelling the blood ooze from him.

'You are a strong leader, wolf' The man said and to my surprise I could still understand him. I cocked my head to the side and stopped walking. This gained the man's attention.

'No doubt, you are the leader of a pack somewhere, nearby. You want to protect them from humans?' The man continued and I growled lowly

'My men are the only humans anywhere near these woods. If you return me to them, we will leave and your pack will be safe' The man explained and I cocked my head to the side.

'Do you understand me?' The man asked and I slowly nodded my head.

I walked over to him, slowly. Both of us were on guard. He held out his hand and I sniffed it, before allowing him to use me to stand up and I half carried him.

'My name is Ra's El Ghul' Ra's introduced as we walked through the forest, in the direction of the other humans. We soon smelled them but I growled deeply as I smelt the blood of my pack as well. I took off running, leaving Ra's behind and soon found my pack, slaughtered and Ra's El Ghul's men standing around them. I growled and attacked the man closest to me, tearing his throat out. The others tried to defend themselves but I quickly at their throats torn out as well.

'Wolf… my friend… I deeply apologise' Ra's said, limping into the area. I turned to him, growling and blood dripping down my throat.

'I did not mean for this to happen' Ra's continued before another man appeared behind me and shot me with an arrow.

'NO!' Ra's shouted as I fell to the ground. I watched as Ra's walked over to the man and easily broke his neck. He stumbled over to me and knelt beside me.

'Forgive me, I did not wish for this to happen' Ra's said softly

'Allow me to remove the arrow and help you?' Ra's asked. I nodded and whined softly as Ra's pulled the arrow out. He quickly saw my wound healing itself and sat back in amazement as I stood back up on my 4 legs, perfectly healed.

'You are a truly amazing creature; will you accompany me to my home?' Ra's asked and I looked around at my dead pack and back at the man I had saved. I nodded my head and together we left the forest that I had called home for 8 months.

….


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 9: Left Behind – Part 2**

For the next year and a half, I lived with Ra's El Ghul, still in full wolf form, training his new recruits and helping him on missions. Even though I lived as a wolf, I had noticed that I was in more control than ever before. My human side though was long forgotten, until one night…

I was sleeping in my room, the rest of the league thought Ra's was weird for giving a wolf a room but no one argued with him. I was sleeping on the floor of my room when I woke to a human approaching me. I knew that scent but couldn't remember why.

'Kaylee' Rip whispered and I quickly pounced on him, pinning him to the mat.

'It's me, Rip Hunter' Rip said and I cocked my head to the side and slowly got off him.

'I'm here to bring you back. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long' Rip explained

I cocked my head to the side and looking around, smelling the others nearby except Leonard Snart.

'The entire team is here, well, except for Mr. Snart. I'll explain everything back on the...' Rip started to say before I tackled him to the floor and barked loudly, waking the guards.

A man ran in and pulled Rip to his feet, a knife held to his neck.

'We found others' He said to me and I nodded as we left my room and found Ray, Kendra, Jax and Stein surrounded by more members of League.

'Kaylee?' Kendra asked as we walked over to them

'Found her' Rip added sarcastically

I growled and walked between Stein and Jax, forcing them apart and members grabbed them, keeping them separated. I then walked over to Ray and nudged his pocket before looking at another member.

'Hey' Ray said confused as the member pulled out a small case, containing his suit.

I nodded and barked as we started walking towards the prison cells. The guards chained them up before leaving.

'Kaylee, have you been a wolf ever since you left us 2 years ago?' Kendra asked and I looked up at her and nodded.

'We came here to rescue you' Kendra tried again and I cocked my head to the side, amused.

'It doesn't look like she wants to be rescued' Stein muttered

'If this is retribution of some kind for stranding you in 1958...' Rip started to say but I growled, cutting him off.

'Kaylee… Leonard has been kidnapped by Chronos, he needs you' Ray begged but I simply ignored him.

'Wolf, Ra's El Ghul would like you to watch the prisoners while we prepare the room for execution' A man, Ra's El Ghul's second in command informed me. I bowed my head and walked to the other side of the room and sat down, my multi-coloured eyes never leaving them.

'We just need a little more time to get through to her' Rip whispered to them, but then realized whispering is pointless around me.

'Do Time Masters have a different understanding of the word "executed"?' Stein asked

'No, no, no. It's called "time drift." When one spends too long in an alien timeline, one loses ties with one's former self, former identity' Rip explained, watching me.

'Oh, my God' Kendra gasped

'What?' Jax asked

'I didn't understand it before, but my powers... they went dormant' Kendra explained

'What are you talking about?' Ray asked

'My wings. You must have noticed that I haven't been able to "hawk out" in almost two years' Kendra asked

'I just thought that you didn't want to. Why didn't you tell me?' Ray asked

'Because it was so hard for you to give up hope that the team would return. When you finally did, you started to be happy again, and I couldn't bear telling you that I wasn't' Kendra explained

'That ain't good' Jax muttered awkwardly as I watched on.

'I had no idea' Ray said sadly

'Look, Ray, I loved being with you. I wasn't just losing my powers. I was losing my memories of my past lives. I was starting to lose myself' Kendra explained

'I'm sorry. I... but, look, you didn't have to protect me. I could have handled the truth' Ray stated

'It couldn't have been so easy for Raymond, either, having to give up being the ATOM' Stein said

'I'm sorry, can we have a private moment?' Kendra asked

'I think we all wish you would've had this moment in private' Jax muttered as I smirked.

'Don't you think that we were meant for something greater than being stuck in 1960, eating fondue with the neighbours?' Kendra asked Ray

'Yeah, we were meant to be tortured and executed in Nanda "I can't believe I'm back here" Parbat' Ray replied annoyed

' _If_ we die, at least it would be in pursuit of a greater purpose' Kendra stated

'That's it' Rip said suddenly and I lifted my head curiously.

'What's it?' Stein asked

'Ra's al Ghul's purpose in life is to see that the League continues with all of its ancient traditions intact...' Rip explained

'Including murdering intruders?' Stein asked

'I will appeal to Ra's al Ghul's respect for the League's traditions, invoking one of them right now' Rip said, looking over to me

'Well, what kind of traditions, man?' Jax asked

'Kaylee, please tell Ra's El Ghul I wish for an audience' Rip asked and I cocked my head to the side before nodding and leaving.

….

'Mr. Hunter' Ra's said once the prisoners were in front of him, surrounded by the members of the League and with me by his side.

'Captain, as point of fact' Rip corrected

'Right. Well, I do hope your request for an audience is not an attempt to justify your trespass here' Ra's stated

'Most certainly not. But it would be remiss of me if I didn't use this opportunity to reiterate that Kaylee is very important to me... to all of us' Rip explained, looking at me.

'Kaylee, that was your name?' Ra's asked me and I nodded at him.

'And she is special to me as well' Ra's stated turning back to Rip.

'And as you can all see; she has chosen to remain here' Ra's continued

'Yes, well, if that is her wish, we will indeed honour it' Rip explained

'Well, thank you. But your deaths will make that concession irrelevant' Ra's explained

'Well, according to my understanding of League Law, the whole death thing can be avoided, should we prevail at trial' Rip explained

'Yeah, I don't think these guys are the "People's Court" type' Jax said sarcastically

'I demand a trial by combat' Rip announced

'And how is a man such as you so well-versed on our traditions?' Ra's asked curiously

'Do we have an accord?' Rip asked before Ra's walked over to me.

'May victory be yours' He said to me and I nodded and stood up.

'I was under the impression that I would be fighting you' Rip said confused

'Then it would seem your understanding of our laws requires some refinement. You see, I may choose any champion I wish, as may you' Ra's explained

'I'll do it' Ray stated

'You haven't had very much experience in swordsmanship, Mr. Palmer. I nominate Ms. Saunders' Rip announced

'What? No. Didn't you hear? She can't even hawk...' Ray tried to explained

'I accept' Kendra said, looking over at me.

'Kendra, you can't...' Ray tried to reason

'I've got this' Kendra said firmly

Ra's freed Kendra from her chains and gave her a sword and her hawk armour.

'You have to put a stop to this' Ray begged Rip

'Kaylee taught Kendra to control her warrior side. I believe that Kendra can remind Kaylee of her humanity' Rip explained

'Before or after Kaylee kills her?' Jax asked

'Kaylee has been in full wolf for 2 years! The only one who could bring her out of it is Leonard' Ray argued

'Kaylee… wolf…Whatever your name is now. I know you don't want to kill me' Kendra said as we walked circles around each other. I growled and jumped at her throat, but she dodged and kicked me in the side. I dodged her sword and ripped my claw into her shoulder, landing on the ground behind her. Kendra looked at me shocked before going on the attack again. Kendra blocked my attack and cut me across my shoulder.

'Remember that move? You taught it to me' Kendra stated with a smirk

I stood up with a low growl before tackling her to the floor and pinning her.

'Kaylee! No!' Stein begged as I opened my jaws but Kendra screamed and her wings appeared. She flew and threw me into the wall. I ran at her and torn into her wing, making it disappear again. I walked over to her and pinned her the ground, opening my jaws to finish her when suddenly a loud blast interrupted us.

'I know that sound' Kendra sighed

'Chronos' Rip said shocked

Chronos appeared in all his glory and started shooting down the members of the League. I ran over to Ra's and barked at him before looking over to the prisoners. Ra's shook his head and watched as more of his members died by Chronos gun.

'You can't face him; you can't defeat him' Rip said as I ran at Chronos and went to attack him but he blocked me and blasted me into the wall.

'You brought him here. It's only right you kill him' Ra's said, cutting Rip and the others free. Jax and Stein merged in Firestorm as Ra's watched

'It's a long story, pal' Firestorm said before going after Chronos.

'Ray!' Rip shouted and tossed him his suit.

I ran and took out Chronos leg as Kendra landed on his head and knocked him to the ground. Chronos was quickly outnumbered and we knocked him to the ground. I jumped and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

'Son of a bitch' Firestorm said before going to blast him

'Don't do it' Leonard said, appearing at the doorway…missing a hand.

'Don't kill him' Leonard said again, in pain.

'Snart?' Firestorm asked confused

'Sorry, don't kill Chronos?' Rip asked in disbelief.

'He's not Chronos' Leonard explained

'Kaylee, get off him' Leonard said and I growled at Leonard.

' _Now_ Kaylee' Leonard said firmly and we had a stare off before I eventually got off him.

'Show them' Leonard snapped at Chronos but he didn't move.

Firestorm took of his helmet to reveal Mick!

'My God' Rip said as we all looked at Mick in shock.

'There is no God' Mick replied, going for his gun but Rip knocked him out.

'I imagine you have some questions about what you witnessed' Rip said, turning to Ra's El Ghul

'When I first met the wolf you call Kaylee, it was as if she could actually understand me, as if she was more than human' Ra's explained

'I suppose that is because somehow, you are human… or part human and from what I have witnessed here, it is clear you are all from the future as well' Ra's concluded and I nodded

'Wolf…Kaylee… please tell us were you wish to stay' Ra's asked

'Kaylee…I never meant to leave you behind, it wasn't in our control. I know you must have felt hurt and betrayed after what…' Leonard started to beg, kneeling down on the other side of the room before I growled and interrupted him.

I looked at Leonard and then back at Ra's… torn between the two.

'Kaylee, I am still your alpha' Leonard said firmly

'Snart, you can't use that against her' Stein said shocked

'Quiet' Leonard snapped at him.

'Kaylee! Come over here _now_ ' Leonard ordered.

I growled annoyed before I walked over to Ra's and he knelt down in front of me. I licked his cheek before whining softly.

'Kaylee… obviously you and he have some issues but I can tell he is your true alpha…' Ra's whispered to me and rolled my eyes annoyed

'You have to go with them' Ra's continued

I rubbed my head against his cheek before walking over and standing next to Rip. Rip looked down at me confused.

'Ok… I guess we shall be on our way' Rip said as the team watched the interaction confused.

…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 9: Left Behind – Part 3**

'You think this is all over? I will kill every single one of you. I will watch you all burn!' Mick shouted at us as we locked him in the holding cell back on the Waverider.

'You... you should have killed me when you had the ch...' Mick said to Leonard before Rip muted his cell.

'You owe us an explanation' Rip said to Leonard, who was leaning against the wall. His handless arm, wrapping in his jacket. I paced around the clear cage, growling angrily.

'Yes, it's quite remarkable Mr. Rory is working for the Time Masters, considering you killed him' Stein stated

'If you think back, I never actually said I killed him' Leonard said firmly

'No, you just let us think that you did' Jax explained

'I didn't have to try too hard, did I?' Leonard asked annoyed

'Well, maybe I should have. And at least he wouldn't have would up a chew toy for the Time Masters' Leonard muttered

'But if you did, we wouldn't have this opportunity' Rip stated

'An opportunity? To do what?' Ray asked

'To reform Mr. Rory' Rip explained

'He killed Aldus' Kendra snapped

'Under the influence of the Time Masters' Rip replied

'Chronos killed Aldus. Mr. Rory was fighting on our side that day' Stein added

'The Time Masters took one of our own and turned him against us. I say we undo their handiwork' Stein stated

'Rory saved my life back in the gulag. He's more than just a criminal and an arsonist' Ray stated

'He's a member of our team' Jax added

'He's a lost cause' Leonard snapped

'Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. You will see that miracles abound on this old timeship' Rip said

….

I watched from the shadows as Rip took Leonard to the med bay. No matter how angry I was, I still cared about him.

'Place your arm here' Rip told Leonard, who did so.

'Gideon, start the regeneration process' Rip told Gideon

'What do you mean by "regeneration"?' Leonard asked

'I took genetic samples from each of you at the start of our voyage for this exact eventuality' Rip explained

'Why am I only hearing about this now?' Leonard asked

'Because none of you had lost a limb yet' Rip explained and Leonard shrugged

'Ow' Leonard said as Rip left us and I watched his hand regenerate in front of my eyes. Rip walked out of the med bay to see me in the shadows.

'Kaylee… I know your angry at him but he only did what he had to. We need you on this team' Rip whispered as I growled dangerously at him. Rip held up his hands in surrender before leaving.

'Kaylee… I know you're out there' Leonard said and I stepped into the room cautiously.

'I'm sorry' Leonard started to say. I found myself wishing that I was human so I could yell at him.

'Kaylee, turn back into a human… please' Leonard whispered and I tried too but couldn't. I whined annoyed.

'Kaylee, I get that you are angry at me. You have every right to be but you can still _trust_ me. I didn't mean to leave you stranded, that wasn't in my control. You can trust me no matter how much you hate me' Leonard begged and I paced the room in thought before my body started to shift back into human form. I slowly stood up and stumbled a little bit because of how long it had been. Leonard moved to help me but I stepped back quickly.

'Don't touch me' I snapped angrily at him.

'Kaylee…' He started to say but I slapped him hard across the face and walked out of the room.

…..

I walked back into the main room to find the team, waiting.

'Good to see you back in human form' Stein said as I nodded back at him.

'I believe we're ready to leave 1960' Rip stated

'And go where? I mean, when?' I asked

'2147. Mere decades before Vandal Savage conquered the world' Rip explained

'I thought you had no idea where he was' Leonard stated sarcastically

'You said Savage had been lost to history' Stein added

'Not world-changing history. Records of the period are scarce, but I've always known that Vandal Savage can be located in 2147' Rip explained

'So why haven't you told us this sooner?' Jax asked annoyed

'Because that period of history is fraught with more peril than I was willing to risk. We have no choice but to stop Vandal Savage in 2147… or to die trying' Rip explained

'Well, I've died before' Kendra stated

'Gideon, plot a course for Kasnia Conglomerate...The year 2147' Rip ordered as we all sat down and pulled down our harnesses.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 10: Progeny – Part 1**

I spent the next few hours walking through the ship, avoiding everyone. Leonard wanted to apologise and the rest of the team wanted to see how I was feeling. I just wanted to be alone, so I hid in a hidden compartment in a room where I thought no one would go, Mick's Cell.

'I trust that you're comfortable, Mr. Rory' I heard Rip say as he walked into the room where Mick was being held.

'Or do you answer to Chronos these days?' Rip added

'I don't take orders from you. I can't believe I ever did' Mick said pacing the cell as I smirked

'Well, that's debatable' Rip muttered

'I'm calling on you for two reasons. First, we could use your help' Rip stated and I cocked my head to the side confused.

'What's the second reason?' Mick asked

'We're headed to 2147 to engage Savage' Rip explained

'Is that the second reason or the first? Ah, forget it' Mick said annoyed

'I owe you an apology, Mr. Rory. I failed you. I brought you along on this mission under false pretences, in denial of your true nature. And when that nature took its course, I asked Mr. Snart to... deal with you' Rip lied and I frowned confused

'My point being, your quarrel should be with me and not with him' Rip added

'Well, if it makes you feel any better, I want to kill both of you' Mick stated as I laughed silently.

'Captain, we've arrived at 2147' Gideon said over the speakers

'Thank you, Gideon. Set a course for the Kasnian Conglomerate' Rip said before walking out of the room

'You should go join them Kaylee' Mick said suddenly and I jumped down from my hiding spot.

'What did you do to Leonard when you kidnaped him?' I asked curiously

'I told him I was going to make him watch as I killed the team and go back 2016 and kill you and Lisa over and over and over' Mick explained as I walked out of the room and found Jax at the fabrication room.

'150 years in the future and people are still wearing wool?' Jax said to me, thankfully not asking any questions about Leonard and myself.

'Man, I hate wool' Jax added as we join Rip

'Be grateful, Mr. Jackson. Those living outside the Kasnian Conglomerate are dressed in rags' Rip explained

'Conglomerate?' I asked

'Yes, in the year 2080, government began to give way to corporations' Rip explained

'More like 2008' Jax commented

'According to Gideon, in two hours' time, our favourite immortal psychopath is scheduled to attend a meeting of the Conglomerate's shareholders' Rip continued to explain

'Ooh, sounds exciting' I said sarcastically

'You think Savage takes over the world by trading stocks?' Jax asked confused

'What we do know is, in 20 years' time, Kasnia is the foothold from which Savage takes over the world, so we hardly want to take him on there, but if we can figure out how his actions here lead to his rise to power, then we won't need to' Rip explained

'Copy that, Captain… but if we're gonna be checking out the future...' Jax started

'We should probably invite the nerd twins' I finished jokingly

'You know; I can already hear what Stan's gonna say about 2147' Jax said as we left the ship with the rest of the team.

….

'The future, it's...' Steins started to say as we walked through the Kasnia Conglomerate.

'Fascinating' Jax said

'Astonishing' I said at the same time as we laughed, I heard Leonard groan softly as he trailed behind us.

'Well, it was a 50-50 chance which one he'd choose' Jax joked

'Actually I was going to say, "Remarkable'' Stein commented

'Isn't it? 2147 was considered the world's zenith. All of these people have five good years to look forward to' Rip explained

'Before what?' Leonard asked from behind us

'Before a ruthless dictator named Per Degaton comes to power, releases the Armageddon Virus and most of them end up dead' Rip explained

'Well, that's depressing' I muttered before we saw a robotic version of Ray's suit flying around

'Is that my suit? That's my suit' Ray said confused before we saw a robber running with a stolen handbag. The robot shot the thief down.

'You have been identified as violating Ordinance 12' The robot said

'That is how Per Degaton's father Tor maintains order in Kasnia' Rip explained

'Doesn't look like progress to me' Leonard muttered

'Speaking of progress, we need to get a better lay of the land' Rip stated

'And I need to get a better look at how they made my suit autonomous' Ray added

'Well, why don't you take Martin and Jax with you? Kaylee, Mr. Snart, and I will work on locating Savage' Rip said as I looked over to see Leonard staring at me. I clenched my jaw annoyed before walking off with Rip and Leonard following.

'Tor Degaton holds daily meetings with his board of directors' Rip said as we arrived at the Kasnian Corporate Headquarters.

'And it's open to the public?' I asked

''Course not. Just Kasnia's shareholders' Rip explained

'I hate to break it to you, but we're not shareholders' I said sarcastically

'I'm more of a hard asset man, myself' Leonard joked before Rip put in fake contacts and walked over to the guard. Rip got his eyes scanned and was cleared to pass through.

'You're clear to attend. They'll have to wait outside' The guard explained

'Oh, no, this is my accountant, and she is my personal assist... bodyguard' Rip said looking over at me.

'Stockholders only' The guard said firmly. Rip looked over at me, silently apologising for leaving me with Leonard.

'Kaylee…' Leonard started to say but I ignored him and walked off

…...

'He's a teacher' I said surprised as we returned to the ship with Rip, meeting up with the rest of the team.

'Tutor, it would seem, to young Per Degaton himself' Rip explained

'You say that like it's supposed to mean something' Leonard stated annoyed

'After the death of his father in five years' time, Per Degaton unleashes the Armageddon Virus, which decimates the world's population, leaving it ripe for conquest. Per Degaton primes the world for dictatorship, and then when the time is right... Savage snatches that power away from him.' Rip explained

'By killing Per Degaton' I concluded

'Indeed' Rip stated

'Okay, so we don't have what we need to take out Savage, but maybe now we can figure out a way to stop his rise to power' Kendra theorized

'By depriving him of his springboard, Per Degaton' Rip explained

'Okay, how do we do that?' I asked

'It's quite simple, really' Rip said

'We kill the little bastard ourselves' Leonard said smirking.

'To be clear, we're talking about murdering a child...' Stein said

'Who hasn't done anything to anyone...' Jax added

'Yet, so why don't we pick him off now, while the picking's easy?' Leonard argued

'There's got to be a better way' Kendra said

'How do we even know that this Per Degaton kid's path to becoming a world-ruling dictator is inevitable?' Ray asked

'Because in the future that I'm from, children learn about Per Degaton in the same way that children in your time learn about Adolf Hitler' Rip explained

'What about addressing the larger societal problems that would allow such a despot's rise to power?' Stein asked

'We already know what pushes this punk to the dark side: Savage' Leonard explained

'Look, it's not the kid's fault he's got an immortal psychopath as his tutor' Jax argued

'If we don't kill the kid now, Savage will as soon as he's done using him to take over the world' Leonard argued back

'If he doesn't build him into the greatest tyrant the world has ever known, Savage can't become the last tyrant the world will ever know' Rip added

'Murdering a child in cold blood just like Savage murdered your own son. What's the use in saving the world if we stoop to his methods to do so?' Stein asked

'I'm with Professor Stein' Ray agreed

'Okay, fine. If y'all don't have the guts to kill this kid...' Leonard started to say

'Then removing him from the timeline might be the next best thing' Rip added

'Great, we've gone from infanticide to child abduction. Progress' Ray muttered sarcastically

'First we need to devise how to abduct him from underneath the noses of his father's private guard' Rip said

'And don't forget the army of Atom Robots' Ray added

'We're going to need an accomplished thief' Rip said looking over at Leonard

'Well, while you're kidnapping baby Hitler, Professor Stein and I will sabotage the robot army' Ray explained

'I call Team Robot Army' Jax said

'Isn't that a waste of time?' I asked

'Not for the Kasnian citizens who are tormented by my technology' Ray stated

'That technology does lead to Savage's rise to power. Good backup plan' Rip said excitedly

'Fine… Team Kidnapping' I muttered

'Go team' Rip said as we walked off.

…..


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 10: Progeny – Part 2**

'No litter. No street crime. No smog. How soon can we leave?' Leonard said through the comms unit as he got into position.

'Keep your eyes peeled' I said from my spot on top of the roof, with a sniper gun.

'According to Gideon, Per Degaton should be passing through any minute on his way to gymnastics class' I explained, looking through the sniper gun.

'Are you telling me future Hitler is enrolled in a gymnastics class?' Leonard asked but I ignored him.

'I got eyes on Little Lord Fauntleroy' Leonard said suddenly

'I don't see him' I said confused

'It's because he's surrounded by Daddy's goon squad. Northeast corner of the plaza' Leonard explained

'Got him' I said, finding him through my scope.

'You sure you don't want to just shoot him? It'd be a whole lot easier' Leonard asked

'Stick to the plan, both of you' Rip ordered

'Now, Kaylee' Rip said and I shot one of the guards, Rip quickly taking his place.

'I'm in position. It's up to you now, Mr. Snart' Rip muttered as the group of guards walked towards Leonard. He stood up and instantly started shooting the guards as Rip grabbed the boy and knocked him unconscious and took him back to the ship.

'What do genocidal maniacs dream about, I wonder?' I asked as we watched the child sleep in the med-bay.

'He's imagining himself baking cookies with his mother' Gideon replied

'Wait, you can monitor our dreams?' I asked annoyed

'Of course. For example, last night, you had a rollicking fantasy involving a young Mr…' Gideon started to say

'Okay, Gideon, enough' I snapped, interrupting her.

'Gideon, check the timeline to make sure that the kidnapping of the boy had the desired effect upon the future' Rip asked

'Oh, dear. I'm afraid you'll be disappointed with the results' Gideon replied as Rip and I walked back to the main area to find the others.

'What do you mean, it did nothing?' Stein asked

'I mean, that kidnapping Per Degaton had a nominal effect upon the timeline' Rip explained annoyed

'Maybe we need to dump the little brat somewhere he can't get into any trouble, like the Stone Age' Leonard suggested

'No matter where and when you sequester him in the timeline, Savage will still rise to power' Gideon explained

'But Rip said this kid's like a baby Hitler' Jax explained

'Yes, I also said that time wants to happen, and such a world-changing event like Savage's rise to power can't be stopped merely by kidnapping his young pawn' Rip explained

'So we're back to plan A?' Leonard asked

'Snuffing the kid out in his sleep?' I asked annoyed

'Let us not forget that this kid will one day be responsible for billions of deaths, including those of my family' Rip explained

'Say that you do stop Savage and save the lives of your family. Will you be able to look your own son in the eye knowing what you did so he could live?' Stein asked

'When the alternative is that I shall never see him again' Rip explained

'I got a better idea. Instead of us arguing about whether we should kill him, or where and when to dump him off, why don't we just talk to him?' Jax asked

'Savage has spent years corrupting his mind' Rip snapped

'It's not too late for Per Degaton to change' I said

'Says who?' Rip asked confused

'Says someone with a tour with the League of Assassins and a lifetime of wild wolf anger-management under her belt' I said simply before walking off.

….

'Ah, finally, someone who's willing to do a man's job' Mick said as I walked into the room with his cell.

'Not why I'm here' I said simply

'It's almost funny how you guys keep parading in here like it's some kind of confessional or something' Mick added

'It's also not why I'm here' I said again, walking around his cell.

'Okay, I'll bite' Mick said

'Everybody's out there arguing about whether or not we should kill this kid, 'Cause no one thinks he can change, which made me think of you. You know no one thinks you can change. That's why you're in here' I said sitting down next to him, outside the cell.

'The only reason I'm in here is if I get out, I'm gonna give Snart some payback he's not walking away from' Mick threatened

'He saved your life' I stated

'He wussed out on killing me, not the same thing. He marooned me' Mick argued

'It's not like he had many choices. You know, while you were busy selling us out to a homicidal time pirate, Leonard and I almost died. He was thinking about you, told me about your partnership, your friendship during juvie' I explained

'Did it make you weepy?' Mick mocked and I remained silent

'You think it's gonna make me weepy?' Mick asked

'He's your friend, a loyal one. You should know that' I said simply

'Well, thank you. I'll work it out with him as soon as I can' Mick joked as I rolled my eyes and stood up

'Oh, and Kaylee… the only reason he was talking about me was because he is too afraid to tell you how he feels' Mick said amused before I left.

I walked back into the main area, looking over at Leonard as he watched me, before we heard a loud noise.

'What was that?' I asked

'That was our jump ship taking off' Jax explained

'How could Per Degaton have escaped?' Stein asked

'Gideon, who else is on the jump ship?' Ray asked

'It's being piloted by Captain Hunter' Gideon explained

'Who just turned off his transponder' Jax added

'Sounds like someone doesn't want us following him' I said annoyed

'Why?' Stein asked

'Because Rip doesn't want us stopping him' I replied

'Stopping him from doing what?' Jax asked

'From killing Per Degaton' I said simply

'Okay, just think about this. Where could Rip be taking Per Degaton?' Ray asked

'Jump ship's got a range of 8,000 miles, so... anywhere' Jax replied

'It doesn't matter where he's taking him. All that matters, is what he's gonna do to him when he gets there' I explained

'Rip is not a murderer' Ray stated firmly

'To Captain Hunter, this isn't about a killing. It's about saving' Stein explained

'Saving?' Jax asked

'His son's life for Per Degaton's. Rather simple if cold-blooded calculus for a father to undertake' Stein explained

….


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 10: Progeny – Part 3**

'No luck finding our homicidal captain?' Leonard asked as I walked into his room.

'Gideon's still searching, but I have a feeling Rip's not gonna be found if he doesn't want to be' I explained

'So what are you doing here?' Leonard asked curiously

'Don't you think you at least owe him a conversation?' I said

'We had our conversation while he was Chronos, and he made his feelings about me very clear' Leonard said annoyed

'And what about your feelings?' I asked

'About you?' Leonard replied and I looked him in the eyes, seeing his pain.

'About Mick' I corrected, tearing my eyes from his.

'I don't have any feelings about Mick' Leonard replied

'Could have fooled me' I muttered and Leonard glared at me. I sat down across the room from him

'Look, it didn't seem that way when we were dying in the engine room of hypothermia' I explained softly

'Look, if you want to ease your guilty conscience, that's your business, but he's still the same son of a bitch he was when you all wanted me to put him down' Leonard said annoyed

'I _never_ wanted you to put him down Leonard! I wanted to go with you… I wanted to do it myself. But you chose to maroon Rory. It's obviously still weighing on your conscience. So stop being an ass and go deal with it' I snapped, standing up

'Like you're dealing with us?' Leonard muttered and I ignored him and stormed out of the room.

I walked back to the main area, annoyed. Suddenly the ship was hit by something.

'Gideon?' Stein asked

'Tor Degaton's forces have surrounded the ship. I'm afraid our shields will not be able to sustain continued bombardment' Gideon explained

'You're afraid?' I snapped sarcastically

'Here's an idea: why don't you fire back?' Leonard asked, appearing next to me.

'I would, except...' Gideon started to explain

'The flying robots already targeted our weapons systems' Jax explained

'We don't need weapons' Ray said

'He's right. We have super powers' Stein said as he joined with Jax to make Firestorm. We opened the door and I shifted into my hybrid. We ran out and started attacking the guards.

'I think this is yours' Leonard shouted, throwing a grenade at a group of guards.

'I'll draw their fire. You handle the ground troops' Ray said through the comms to Kendra. I jumped onto a guard and tore out his throat, before throwing 2 knifes and killing another too guards instantly. I saw Ray hit the ground hard as Kendra ran over to him.

I continued to fight and Leonard and I fell back into a familiar fighting style. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by Savage as the robots fell from the sky.

'Look like Raymond was able to sabotage his robot army' Leonard said

'Which means mopping up the rest of these guys shouldn't be a problem' Jax added

'Oh, it will be a problem' Savage said as he held a knife to my throat.

'What do you want?' Leonard shouted, his gun pointing at us.

'I want to exchange this woman's life for your captain, Rip Hunter' Savage explained

'I have a better idea: her life in exchange for his' Rip said, appearing in the jump ship with the boy.

'Your son will be returned to you as soon as you guarantee our safe passage' Rip explained

'Don't do it, Father. If you let them go now, they will only come back for us in the future' The boy said

'It's your choice' Rip said, pointing a gun at the back of his neck.

'Your son is right. We should kill them all' Savage added

'Put down your weapons! Let my son go, and I will let you leave in peace. You have my word' The boy's father said

Savage reluctantly let go of me and I stormed back to the ship

…

'What do you want?' Mick said as Leonard walked into his room. I sat in my hiding spot above his cell and watched.

'People…' Leonard started to say

'You mean, Kaylee' Mick interrupted

'seem to think we should have a heart-to-heart' Leonard continued sarcastically

'We don't have hearts. Where does that leave us?' Mick asked

'I've got a dozen reasons for killing you. You've got a dozen and one for killing me, so...' Leonard started to say

'All the talk in the world is not gonna change a thing' Mick interrupted

'Exactly, here's my proposal. I open this cell, we let our fists do the talking' Leonard explained as I looked on confused.

'When I kill you...' Mick asked

'You take the jump ship, make your escape, live out the rest of your life anywhere you like' Leonard explained

'Hmm. And if you kill me, well, it's better than being locked up in this place like some kind of circus freak' Mick stated

'I take that as a yes' Leonard replied simply

Mick looked up to where he knew I was hiding.

'Sound the bell' Mick said simply as Leonard stepped into the cell and it closed behind them. Mick stepped forward and punched Leonard in the face. I watched on as they beat the hell out of each other. Mick quickly gained the upper hand and went to finish Leonard off but he stopped himself and dropped to the floor.

'We had a deal, Mick. Kill me and you walk. It's what you wanted, isn't it, to get off the team?' Leonard asked from his spot on the floor.

'I don't know what I want anymore. Truth is, it doesn't matter' Mick explained as I jumped down from my hiding spot.

'What are you talking about?' I asked as Leonard looked at me confused

'Whether I stay or leave, I'm dead. We're all dead' Mick explained. I opened the cell and picked up Leonard and Mick, shoving them towards the main area.

'Kaylee, what are you doing?' Rip asked as the rest of the team looked at me confused

'Tell them' I said to Mick

'Since I failed to bring you in, the Time Master's want to bring me in, and this time, they're not gonna take any chances. They're called the Hunters, mercenaries, and unlike me, there isn't a human part left in them' Mick explained

'So they want to lock us all up in the Vanishing Point?' Ray asked

'The Hunters do one thing: kill, whenever, wherever, and they'll stop at nothing till every single one of us is erased from the face of history' Mick explained

'Do you have any suggestions as to how we might outsmart them, Mr. Rory?' Rip asked

'Run' Mick said simply

…..


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 11: The Magnificent Eight – Part 1**

'Aah! It's been quite a while since I time-jumped far enough to experience side effects. Fond memories' Rip said, jumping up from his seat.

'I can't feel my face' Jax said

'Fine feel I' Leonard said before looking confused

'Linguistic dysplasia, that should pass shortly' Rip explained

'Better it now' Leonard muttered

'Am I the only one who can't feel their face?' Jax asked worried

'I can't feel my... I better not say' Ray said, grabbing in-between his legs.

'Mr. Rory appears unaffected' Stein muttered

'What's going on? We time-jump?' Mick asked confused

'Yeah, we time-jumped. But "where to?" is the better question' I said, standing up from my seat, next to Mick.

'The town of Salvation, the Dakota territory, 1871' Rip explained

'I can't believe it... the Old West' Ray said excitedly

'This isn't going to work' Mick stated

'It'll buy us time. We can hide out here while the Hunters search the other Fragmentations' Rip explained

'What if they decide to check this place first?' Mick asked

'You know, feel free to loop us in whenever it's convenient' Kendra replied

'As you've seen, time doesn't operate as is generally thought. It wants to happen. It takes time to harden. The... the timeline is unclear on occasion, constantly in flux' Rip explained

'Hence the difficulty in locating Savage throughout history' Stein stated

'Indeed. And one of the other interesting notions of time travel is the existence of Fragmentations' Rip added

'Temporal blind spots, specific places and times the Time Masters can't see' Mick explained

'The town of Salvation and its surrounding environs are located within one of these Fragmentations' Rip added

'So, basically, we're hiding out in the Old West and hoping your boogeymen don't find us here' Leonard concluded

'The Hunters are not boogeymen. And you better hope they don't find us' Mick said firmly

'Well, at least not until I get a chance to "punch a few doggies" or "bust a bronco" or two. Not that I condone animal cruelty. It's just that I watched a lot of Westerns as a kid' Ray said excitedly

'Alas, you'll have to enjoy the Old West from in here, I'm afraid' Rip stated

'Oh, come on. What's the harm in us just taking a look around?' I asked

'With this group? Clearly, you haven't been paying attention' Stein said

'Ugh, if I'm in the Old West and I don't get to look around, I'm going to kick myself' Ray explained

'I could help with that' Leonard added smirking

'I'll keep an eye on them. Don't worry. I'll be a good boy' Mick said to Rip as we walked off to the fabrication room.

'I look just like Wyatt Earp' Ray said getting changed

'Now, the fabricator can make clothing, but you're also going to need era-appropriate protection. This era can get a little, uh, rough' Rip explained, handing us guns.

'Oh, six shooters?' Jax said excited

'Actually, most guns of that time period had hammer blocks, thus reducing the number of shots to five' Ray explained

'Now, this should go without saying, but considering this group, I am going to say it... only use these weapons in the case of extreme emergencies' Rip said as I smirked

'You make it sound like you're not coming with' Kendra stated

'From your duster and revolver, I'd imagined you as much an Old West aficionado as Dr. Palmer' Stein said confused

'Indeed I am. But my time is best spent back here on the ship, plotting our next move against Vandal Savage. Besides, as Mr. Rory says, it's only a matter of time before the Hunters find us here' Rip explained

'Don't worry. We're not going to put down roots' Leonard said, putting on a cowboy hat.

'Yeah, we'll stay out of trouble' I added, holstering my guns.

'Mm, how I hope and pray that to be true' Rip muttered

…

We walked through the town, as the townsfolk stared at us.

'Remember, we're just here to get the lay of the land. No trouble' Stein warned as we walked into the local pub.

'Sure that'll happen' I muttered sarcastically

'I need a drink' Mick muttered and walked off.

'Wow. It's a real old-timey saloon' Ray said excitedly

I walked over to the bar with Mick and Kendra as we took a shot.

'That tastes like gasoline' Kendra said wincing.

'Pretty much. Hit me again' Mick said to the bartender.

'Time doesn't pass normally in the Vanishing Point. It's been years since I've seen the bottom of a glass' Mick said to me as we took another shot.

'Years? How long were you...' I asked curiously

'Chronos? Never counted. Doesn't matter. Turns out it was just another gig anyway' Mick muttered, taking another shot.

'Doesn't seem like it. You're different now' I explained

'Better or worse?' Mick asked amused

'Don't know yet' I said and took a shot

'You could always handle your liquor. I like that' Mick said smirking

'I've been on more than a few dates with guys who thought we'd get wasted and they'd get lucky, but somehow they always ended up the ones under the table' I said grinning

'Mm. You haven't drunk with me' Mick commented

'Is that a challenge, Mick?' I asked grinning

'Line them up' Mick said to the bartender.

'So, have you made up with Leonard yet?' Mick asked, taking a shot.

'It's complicated' I muttered, matching his shot.

'I get it. He used his alpha power over you' Mick said shrugging and taking another shot.

'Since when do you care about my affairs with Leonard?' I asked, matching his shot and then taking another one.

'I've just never seen you and him not talk for this long' Mick muttered, slurring his words. I was about to reply when suddenly a gun shot went off. I spun around to see Stein standing there shocked.

'You killed him' Stein said shocked

'You're welcome' Leonard replied as the rest of the men stood up angrily.

'Clearly, the deceased was a friend of yours, but my friend here...' Stein said

'Your friend drew first, got put down. It was a clean shot' Leonard explained, standing up.

'Do we look like we care about clean?' A man asked

'He has a point' Stein said before a man tried to hit Leonard but he ducked and punched the guy first. Which started a giant brawl in the room. I punched away at a guy as Mick was passed out on the bar.

Suddenly gun shots went off and a man stood up, with a large scar across his face.

'All right! Playtime's over. Anybody's got a problem with that, they answer to me' A stranger said stepping forward. The rest of the room, went silent and left us alone.

'Thank you, Mister...' Stein said, stepping forward.

'Hex. Jonah Hex' Hex introduced

'You're not from around here, are you?' Hex asked

'No. My friends and I are, uh... from out of town' Stein explained vaguely.

'Way out of town' Hex added as we left the saloon.

'All right. Why don't you folks tell me where you're really from?' Hex asked

'I'm not sure that's any of your business, sir' Ray stated

'Let me rephrase that. Tell me when y'all from. You seven stick out like a dog in a manger' Hex explained as we shared a concerned look.

'Like he said, we're not from around here' Jax said

'You think you're the first time travellers I've ever come across?' Hex asked

'Uh, yes' Stein replied confused

'Where is he? I got some words that need saying' Hex demanded

'Where is who?' I asked

'Rip Hunter' Hex stated

…..


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 11: The Magnificent Eight – Part 2**

'What is it about you people that whenever we go to a new timeline, you feel the need to pick up...strays?' Rip said as we walked back onto the Waverider where Rip was waiting for us.

'Nice. I didn't get to see it last time around' Hex said

'Last time?' Ray asked

'A long story, which we will not be telling' Rip said shocked

'My coat suits you good' Hex commented

'What are you doing here, Jonah?' Rip asked

'Collecting on a bounty, wetting my whistle, when your friends here got in a lot of trouble' Hex explained

'We might've gotten into a barroom brawl back in town' Ray muttered

'Well, that was entirely predictable' Rip said annoyed

'One of them poured lead into a member of the Stillwater gang' Hex added

'Mr. Rory' Rip guessed

'Snart, actually' Ray corrected

'Oh, that was gonna be my next guess or Kaylee' Rip said sarcastically as I smirked

'This guy tried to kill Grey. Snart saved him' Jax explained

'And brought this town a whole lot of hell in the bargain. Those boys you were trading hands with in the saloon... they're all members of the Stillwater gang' Hex explained

'Why can't a gang ever be a bunch of good guys?' Ray asked amused

'Jeb Stillwater and his friends been raiding this town for the past three months. Stealing, robbing, killing' Hex explained

'Well, he'll have to go through us' Ray said firmly

'No, he won't. No doubt your... your little ruckus has already placed the timeline at risk, to say nothing of potentially alerting the Hunters to our presence here' Rip explained

'Sounds like someone's planning on busting out of town again' Hex commented

'Leaving already?' Mick asked walking into the room.

'Look whose awake' I said smirking and Mick glared at me.

'You got lucky' Mick muttered

'Tell yourself whatever you want to sleep at night Mick' I said winking and Leonard growled annoyed as he watched our interaction.

'No. No. Look, this town is being terrorized by the Stillwater gang. And I aim to do something about it' Ray explained ignoring our bantering.

'You "aim to"? You getting all native on us, Haircut?' Mick said amused

'Look, we signed on to this mission...' Ray started to explain

'To stop Vandal Savage' Rip finished

'To be heroes. And saving a town from a marauding gang of criminals... that is what heroes do' Ray corrected.

'Quite a posse of saints you're riding along with nowadays' Hex said laughing. I saw Kendra walking towards us, before turning around and leaving.

'Hey. Bridge is, uh, that way' I said, running after her.

'Yeah, I'm not going to the bridge. I'm, uh... Where am I going, Gideon?' Kendra asked confused

'The valley you described is consistent with Albano Gulch' Gideon replied

'Yeah, there' Kendra said

'Okay, wait. Why?' I asked

'Back at the saloon, I ran into a woman, and she caused me to have more memory flashes, so... I think I might have known her in one of my past lives. And if so, she might be able to help me find Carter' Kendra explained

'Wait. So you're just gonna run out there and try and find her?' I asked

'Actually, I was planning on flying' Kendra corrected

'You want a partner in crime?' I asked

'Why?' Kendra asked confused and I remained quiet

'You want to avoid Leonard' Kendra concluded and I avoided eye contact, which confirmed her suspicion.

'Okay, fine' Kendra agreed

'But you're definitely not carrying me' I added

'How do you propose we get there?' Kendra asked

…..

'You know, there's something weird going on with your face' Kendra joked as we rode on horseback in the countryside.

'What?' I asked confused

'You're smiling. I didn't know you could do that' Kendra said amused

'Well, don't tell anyone my secret. It's just all of this... it's so pure, so simple. I'd say I miss simple, but I guess you have to experience something first to miss it' I muttered as we stopped.

'I know what you mean. I've been having more and more memory flashes lately, and I'm not entirely sure why' Kendra explained to me

'Well, if this woman was a friend of yours in a past life, hopefully she'll have another piece for your puzzle' I said

'I feel like I'm being drawn to this place' Kendra muttered

'Which way?' I asked

'There' Kendra said as we kept on riding. We soon arrived at a hut.

'I wonder why she lives alone all the way out here' Kendra asked

'Because... I value my privacy!' The woman shouted, pointing a gun at us.

'Wait, wait, wait. Don't you remember me... from the saloon back in Salvation?' Kendra asked

'I remembered you, you wigged-out little girl. If I'd wanted to talk to you then, I would have talked to you then. I ain't fixing to talk to you now. Now, get off of my land!' She said to us rudely

'Listen, we're not trying to start any trouble' I said calmly

'Do you want that pretty little mouth of yours filled with lead?' She threatened me

'Your friend has a colourful personality' I said amused

'I ain't got friends. I keep to myself' The woman said

'She's right. She wasn't my friend. I was her' Kendra said in realization.

We lit a fire and the old Kendra showed us a photo of her and old Carter.

'We sat for that picture at the county fair, 1830. He looked like such a gentleman' Old Kendra explained

'What was his name?' Kendra asked

'Hannibal. Hannibal Hawkes' Old Kendra explained

'And what happened?' Kendra asked

'Was it Savage?' I asked

'What is this?' Kendra asked pointing to a bracelet.

'It looks familiar' Kendra added

'That was ours in our first life' Old Kendra explained

'I remember' Kendra said suddenly

'We crossed with Savage in Jefferson City. He had it with him. We escaped with it and our lives' Old Kendra explained

'Do you still have it?' Kendra asked

'We lost it to bandits about a year later. We heard that the Pinkertons were after the same bandits, but we just...' Old Kendra started to explain

'Hey. What is it?' I asked Kendra as she seemed to be thinking.

'Objects present at the moment of my... our first death can be used to kill Savage. So, if I can get my hands on that bracelet, then...' Kendra started to explain

'You're going to try to kill Savage with a bracelet?' Old Kendra asked confused

'You need to stop' Old Kendra said simply

'Stop what?' Kendra asked

'Fighting our destiny. Ain't destiny what brought you here?' Old Kendra asked

'What part of destiny is she fighting?' I asked

'All of it. We get reborn. We find Hannibal... Carter... then Savage finds us, and then we die. That's... that's the way it is. It's the way it's always gonna be' Old Kendra explained

'I don't believe that' Kendra argued

'Well, I have a few more years on you. You can't break the cycle. That's why I live out here, alone' Old Kendra explained

'For the rest of your life?' Kendra asked

'Well, I guess I had to figure that out the hard way. I was still a young woman when Savage left me a widow. Instead of waiting for him to find me and kill me so that I could love my Hannibal in the next life, I tried to find love in this one. Talk about a curse' Old Kendra explained

'What happened?' Kendra asked softly

'He was a good man, but he wasn't a soul mate. It was like fate was trying to break us apart. Eventually, fate broke both our hearts. So I made a promise to myself that I wasn't gonna do that to a person again' Old Kendra explained as I looked at her and knew she was thinking about Ray.

'I'm... I'm sorry to hear that' Kendra said

'No, I'm who's sorry... to have to be the one to let you know that you're never going to be able to love anyone else, ever. How much do you know about our previous lives? I reckon not a lot because you didn't recognize me, so let me tell you that we did love other men... loved them real and pure, but it never ended well, not ever. Tragedy or heartbreak... that's how it always ends if the man's not Carter' Old Kendra explained firmly

…..


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 11: The Magnificent Eight – Part 3**

'You want to talk about it?' I asked Kendra as we got back to the Waverider.

'Not really' Kendra replied softly.

'You don't have to listen to her, you know?' I said

'Is this you not talking about it?' Kendra asked and I smirked

'No. This is me ignoring you saying you don't want to talk about it. Look, I get it. Things may have gone very wrong for Old West you and whoever she loved who wasn't Carter' I explained

'But?' Kendra asked

'But Old West you didn't know Ray Palmer. She didn't love Ray Palmer. You do. And you have to live your life. She already lived hers' I explained

'So when are _you_ going to talk to Leonard?' Kendra asked and I glared at her.

'You gave me unwanted advice so now I'm going to return the favour. You and Leonard are both suffering because of this issue and you both won't be happy until you talk about it. So man up and go do it' Kendra explained before walking off.

I walked through the Waverider searching for Leonard but when I found him I also found the rest of the team minus, Jax.

'What's going on?' I asked worried

…

'You think Hunter can pull this off?' Mick asked Hex as we stood in town and waited for the gang that took Jax to show up.

'Reasonably. If not, I got dibs on that new-fangled revolver of his' Hex said as a group of horse's rode into town with Jax sitting on the middle one and ropes around him.

'You sure about this?' Jay asked Rip

'Well, if anything, it feels good to be out here again, in this era' Rip replied

'Well, don't get too attached' Ray stated

' _That_ is what I keep telling myself' Rip whispered as Leonard was pointing his weapon at the gang.

'I'll be drawing for Sheriff Palmer' Rip called out

'How do me and my boys know you're going to keep your word?' The leader asked

'Sheriff Palmer's a straight shooter' Leonard said handing him his gun for the duel.

'Then he should be the one in the street' He replied

They both walking into the middle of the street and stood face to face for a few moments before both drawing their weapons. Rip got the first shoot and took his down easily.

'Jefferson, are you all right?' Stein asked

'Yeah, did you just shoot somebody for me?' Jax asked Rip as the gang grabbed their leader and rode off.

'Yeah. You're welcome' Rip said

'I don't think we're done here yet' I said walking forward as a group of armed men walked into town.

'Oh, no. They found us' Rip said looking at the Hunters.

'Ah, friends! Welcome' Mick said grinning as the hunters started shooting

'I think you'll find this slightly more effective than your current sidearm. Yes, I will be wanting that back, by the way' Rip said handing Hex a laser gun.

'And you'll be needing this' Rip said handing Ray his suit.

'What about revealing our future tech to the locals?' Ray asked

'It doesn't seem to bother them. Shall we?' Stein asked as Jax and he merged to form firestorm. Kendra took flight and I transformed into my hybrid form.

'What about our guns?' Leonard asked as I attacked one of the hunters and tackled him to the ground.

'Sorry. Grabbed what I could' Rip replied as he shot one of the hunter who was trying to rip me off the man I had trapped.

'That's what's up! Y'all better stay the hell away from us!' Jax said as he blew up of the hunters. I was throw into a wall by one of the hunters and Mick punched him in the face.

'Traitor!' He growled

'Not possible. I was never on your side. I was on my side' Mick replied as Kendra tossed a hunter towards me and I kicked him in the head, knocking his helmet off. I tossed him towards Mick before jumping on a hunter who was about to attack Leonard from behind. I grabbed his head and broke his neck easily. Leonard spun around shocked and looked at me. I nodded simply to him.

'You'll never win!' The unmasked helmet said to Mick

'Wake up, pal. We already did' Mick replied before stabbing him in the shoulder.

'Fool. The Time Masters have initiated Omega Protocol. The Pilgrim's coming for you, Chronos. Your deaths are just a matter of time' The hunter explained before dying.

'Yeah, yeah' Mick said simply as the team took down the rest of the hunters and gathered.

'Well, that was easy' Mick said to me as I shifted back into a human with slightly torn clothes.

'That was fun' I added smirking.

'Interesting fella' Leonard said walking over to Rip as Hex rode off.

'Indeed' Rip replied

'This town's seen a lot of interesting. Suppose you got one of those doohickies that erases people's memories or something?' Leonard asked

'No. But... scepticism and disbelief are a far more effective tool' Rip replied

'Ah. So, if anybody here talks, no one will believe them' Leonard stated

'Would you, Mr. Snart?' Rip asked

…

'So how are you feeling, given your concerns about becoming addicted to this era once again?' Stein asked Rip once we were back on the Waverider.

'The last time I left, Martin, I did it to be with those closest to me. I'm doing the same again' Rip explained

'So where to now?' Leonard asked

'Or, more specifically, when?' I added

'Is there another Fragmentation we can hide out in?' Kendra asked

'Unfortunately, matters are not quite so simple' Rip said

'How'd I know you were gonna say something like that?' I asked sarcastically

'Rip's buddies…' Mick started to say

'And yours' Ray added

'The Time Masters have issued Omega Protocols on all of us' Mick explained

'That sounds pretty terrible' Ray said

'The worst kind of order they can issue... they've sent the Pilgrim after us' Mick explained

'Who's the Pilgrim?' Jax asked

'The Pilgrim is the Time Masters' most deadly assassin, and she will stop at nothing until each and every one of you are dead' Rip explained

'Ooh, scary. Pretty sure we can handle ourselves' Leonard said confidently, looking over at me and I smiled.

'Indeed...which is why she won't be going after the present-day versions of you' Rip explained

'She's hunting our younger selves. And she won't stop until each and every one of us has been erased from the timeline' Mick explained as Leonard and I looked at each other.

…

I walked through the Waverider until I found Leonard in his room. I paced outside nervously before knocking on the door.

'Can I come in?' I asked as Leonard looked at me in shock. He nodded silently. I walked in and closed the door, leaning against it. I stared at him for several moments in silence and he waited nervously.

'You broke your promise' I stated firmly, licking my lips.

'I did' He said back

'You did the one thing you said you would never do. You _abused_ your alpha power for your own selfish needs' I growled angrily

'I did' He said back nervously

'You hurt me' I stated in a whisper

'I did' He whispered back as he walked towards me and stopped in front of me.

' _But_ you did it because you're in love me' I stated in a whisper

'I am' He whispered back before leaning forward and kissing my lips softly. I kissed him back before we broke apart and rested our foreheads together.

'If you do that again, I will leave for good' I promised and Leonard nodded before I pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.

….


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys, as you have probably noticed I've lost faith in this story for the time being. I'm putting it on HIATUS until I find faith in it. I am currently writing a The Flash story that will lead into another LOT story. I am hoping to work on my original scenes in-between episodes or during episodes so it may take me a while to upload the next story. Thank you for all your support and reviews.


End file.
